Full Time
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia AU. Richard Castle está buscando una asistente y niñera de tiempo completo para cuidar a su hija pequeña. Al parecer, el empleo será para Kate Beckett, una joven que necesita trabajar para pagarse sus estudios... y así surgirá el romance... espero que les guste. Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia. Bastante AU. Rick es un escritor famoso con una niña pequeña que necesita una asistente y una niñera, con dedicación exclusiva... y allí conoce a Kate Beckett... una mujer muy joven... fan de sus novelas, que necesita dinero para costear sus estudios... espero que les guste! Para que quede claro, la diferencia de edad entre Rick y Kate es bastante mayor...**

**Full Time**

Richard Castle se tomó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. ¿Cuántas candidatas habían pasado ya? Casi 20 y ninguna le convencía… o muy jóvenes o muy viejas… o muy interesadas en él o frías…

Martha entró en su estudio y palmeó su hombro…

-Creo que tengo a una buena…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eso dijiste con las últimas 10, madre… ¿es tan difícil encontrar una asistente que pueda hacerse cargo de Alexis?

-No… pero hay que buscar bien… pasa querida…- le dijo y Rick vio aparecer a una joven de cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdosos y una sonrisa tímida- te presento a Kate Beckett…

Rick se levantó de un salto, ella era muy joven y muy bonita. Se reprendió a sí mismo, quizás estaba demasiado solo porque enseguida se sintió algo atraído por ella…

-Encantada, señor Castle…- le dijo ella en voz bastante baja.

-Kate Beckett… ¿por qué me suena tu apellido?- le preguntó.

-Kate es la hija de Johanna… fue mi abogada cuando tuve ese problema en el teatro… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… sí… Johanna… es cierto…- dijo Rick sin dejar de mirarla- pensé que eras pequeña…- le dijo y ella sonrió avergonzada.

-No soy tan mayor… cumplí 18 el mes pasado…

-Siéntate, por favor…- dijo Rick- madre… ¿nos dejarías un momento?

Martha desapareció sin que su hijo se lo repitiera.

-Señor Castle…

-Llámame Rick…

-Bien… Rick… en realidad… no sé por qué me atreví a venir… más bien sí lo sé… mi padre está algo enfermo y quiero colaborar en mi casa…

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-No mucha… pero tengo muchos deseos de aprender… y aunque todavía no sé de qué se trata exactamente el trabajo… sería un honor poder trabajar para usted…

-¿Eres fan?

-Lo soy… de su trabajo… por supuesto…- dijo y se sonrojó sensiblemente.

-Entiendo… relájate… veremos qué podemos hacer… te confieso que entrevisté a varias mujeres para el puesto… pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie con las aptitudes…

-Eso es porque yo soy la indicada…- se animó a decir ella.

-¿Y qué te hace ser la indicada?- le preguntó él, perdido en sus ojos.

-En primer lugar… necesito el empleo… su madre me dijo que se trataba de cuidar una niña… y hacer el trabajo de una secretaria… pero no tengo mucha idea de qué se trata eso…

-Asistente…- la corrigió Rick.

-Yo… no tengo experiencia, pero tengo primos pequeños, los he cuidado alguna vez y realmente necesito trabajar… quiero costear mis estudios… mi madre hace lo posible pero me perdí el primer año de la universidad por falta de fondos…

-¿Qué estudiarás?

-Bueno… con viento a favor y algo de dinero… me gustaría estudiar leyes… como mis padres… pero quiero llegar a ser jueza…

-Jueza… suena bien… ¿qué tal si te tomamos una prueba?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo…- dijo él y sintió electricidad cuando la vio sonreír.

-Bien… dígame qué tengo que hacer…

-¿Trajiste tu C.V?

-No…

-Bien… toma mi laptop… escríbeme una carta… cuéntame todo sobre ti… y te quiero libre esta noche… me gustaría que conocieras a Alexis…

-¿Alexis?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Mi hija…

-Bien…

-Bien… te dejaré sola un rato, debo hacer unas llamadas…

-Señor Castle… Rick…- lo llamó ella cuando se iba.

-Dime…

-Gracias por la oportunidad…

-Demuéstrame que eres la indicada…- le dijo antes de irse y sonrió.

* * *

Kate se mordió el labio con placidez. Estaba nerviosa… bien… una carta, no era tan terrible. Ella tenía buena ortografía, buena redacción, aunque no fuera Castle, por supuesto…

Se apoyó la laptop sobre la falda y abrió el procesador de textos.

Rick salió de su estudio y encontró a su madre entrevistando a unas mujeres que recién llegaban.

-Lo siento, pero el puesto está tomado… las llamaremos en caso de ser necesario…- les dijo a las mujeres que se miraron con apatía y se levantaron para irse.

-¿Está tomado el puesto?- preguntó Martha sorprendida.

-Bueno… eso creo…

-¿Kate?

-Es adorable, creo que le encantará a Alexis… y es muy bonita, también…

-Es una niña Richard…

-Me refería a su apariencia nada más, lo cual me garantiza buen humor y quizás algo de inspiración…

-Negocio redondo… ¿dónde está?

-La dejé escribiendo algo para mí…

-Me alegra que funcionara… le avisaré a sus padres… son buena gente…

-¿Sabías que el papá está enfermo?

-Sí… una pena… pero Johanna confía en que saldrá…

-Sí… le pedí que viniera esta noche…

-¿Esta noche?

-Solo… para cenar con nosotros y conocer a Alexis…

-Es cierto, en un rato tenemos que ir a buscarla a la escuela…

-Espero que no esté muy cansada…

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer… últimamente viene en esas condiciones, algunas niñas son terribles…- dijo Martha con algo de resignación- y acabo de acordarme que no estaré hoy… tengo una función de caridad…

-No te preocupes, cenaré con ella y la niña…

-¿Podrás manejarlo?

-Bueno… si será mi asistente y la niñera de Alexis, tendré que poder hacerlo…

Kate salió del estudio y gesticuló para darle a entender que ya había terminado…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y le sonrió con simpatía- iré a leerlo… puedes irte si quieres… regresa a las 8… cenaremos con mi hija…

-Muchas gracias se… Rick…- dijo y sonrió, le hizo una reverencia a Martha y se fue…

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y Martha lo miró con desconfianza.

-Es una niña…

-Está increíblemente bien formada para serlo…

-Richard…

-Es solo interés literario…

-Ya veo…- dijo Martha.

-¿Ya la conocía?

-No lo sé, no creo… yo recuerdo cuando era pequeña… siempre fue altísima y flaca… y usaba ortodoncia…

-Sus dientes son increíbles…

-Miraste sus dientes…

-Sabes que me dedico a observar…

-Sí, claro… lo único que te pido, Rick… por favor recuerda que es la hija de unos conocidos…

-Mamá… relájate… no tengo vida social, sobre todo desde que Meredith… falleció… y lo de ser mujeriego es solo para la venta de libros…

-Es cierto… hace siglos que no tienes una relación estable… pero…

-Relájate, madre…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Alexis llegó a su casa a eso de las 7. Estaba sucia y cansada. Rick la ayudó a bañarse y le contó que tendrían visitas.

-¿Una amiga tuya?

-Kate es una chica que, si te gusta, será mi asistente y se encargará de ti cuando yo tenga que salir…

-¿Si me gusta?

-Bueno… si te llevas bien con ella…

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Bueno… sí… por supuesto…

-Entonces debe ser divertida…

-Veremos…

A las 8 en punto, Rick escuchó la puerta y envió a Alexis a atender.

-¿Hola?- dijo Alexis cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Kate, que se agachó sonriente…

-Hey… tú debes ser Alexis…- dijo, le extendió la mano y sonrió cuando la niña se la estrechó- soy Kate… tenía muchas ganas de conocerte…

-Papi dijo que no eras amiga de él… que te quedarías conmigo si él tenía que salir…

-Así es…- dijo Kate y se levantó cuando Rick se acercaba.

-Kate…- dijo sonriente y le extendió su mano.

-Señor Castle…- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Rick…- la corrigió él.

-Me cuesta un poco…- dijo son sinceridad y él sonrió.

Alexis tomó su mano y la empujó hacia adentro.

-Traje un poco de helado… todavía no conozco sus gustos favoritos… hay chocolate especial, avellanas y crema de cerezas…- dijo Kate.

-No te hubieras molestado…- dijo él- ¿crema de cerezas? Me gustan las cerezas, no sabía que existiera ese gusto…

-Lo descubrí hace poco… es increíble…

-Lo probaremos entonces…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Pudo leer mi carta?

-De hecho no… pero no importa…la leeré luego… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Agua…

-¿Agua? No voy a morderte Kate… ¿acaso no tomas alcohol? Te prometo que quedará entre nosotros…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Buen, tal vez un poco, pero no cuando trabajo…

-Ahora no estás trabajando… solo compartes una cena familiar… ¿qué tal una cerveza?

-Prefiero no tomarla toda… cuando tomo de más comienzo a reírme… no quiero causar una mala impresión…

-Debes tener una hermosa risa…

-Señor Castle… yo necesito el trabajo… no quiero cometer errores…

-De acuerdo… compartiremos una… y tus padres no se enterarán…

-¿Usted y yo?

-Tú y yo…- dijo él y la sacó de la heladera.

Alexis la llevó a conocer la casa mientras Rick preparaba las cosas para cenar y Kate se maravilló con su habitación…

Cuando volvieron, él tenía todo listo y se sentaron, una a cada lado de él…

La mesa no era muy formal y Kate se sintió agradecida, tenía miedo de cometer errores.

Alexis comió como una niña educada y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su vida. Rick observó la interacción y se sintió complacido, sabía que las dos se llevarían bien…

* * *

Luego del postre, Rick vio que Alexis estaba realmente cansada y le propuso ir a dormir.

-Iré con Kate…- dijo y Kate asintió cuando Rick le dedicó una mirada cuestionándola.

La acompañó a dormir y se quedó con ella un rato, hablando y contándole cosas de cuando era pequeña como ella…

-Entonces ¿te veo mañana?- le preguntó la niña ilusionada.

-Espero que sí…- dijo Kate y besó su frente mientras la arropaba.

Kate salió en puntas de pie y se encontró con Rick que la esperaba en el living con un café.

-Gracias…- dijo y él le indicó que se sentara.

-Bueno… creo que se quedó medio dormida…

-¿Medio dormida? ¿Y dejó que te fueras?

-Bueno… sí…

-Ni mi madre ni yo podemos dejarla sola si no se durmió…

-Quizá conmigo no tiene confianza…

-Y dime… ¿realmente crees que sirves para este trabajo?

-¿Usted cree que no?

-No es eso… me has demostrado poder manejarla… a pesar de que hayas tomado cerveza…

-Bueno… no tomé lo suficiente…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar para mí, full time?

-Por supuesto… sobre todo ahora que no estoy estudiando…

-Bueno, encontraremos la forma cuando estés estudiando… no quiero cortar tu carrera…

-Gracias…

-De verdad, Kate… necesito que te dediques a mí y a mi familia… ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Totalmente…- dijo contenta.

-Entonces… no se diga nada más… estás contratada… y no te preocupes, te pagaré lo suficiente como para que puedas ahorrar un poco, también…

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle…

-Mi primer pedido… por favor, llámame Rick…- dijo y se acercó un poco, se sentía confortable en esa charla con ella.

-De acuerdo… Rick…- dijo y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Creí que estaba cansado… además, supongo que mañana me necesita temprano…

-Con que llegues a las 9 estoy bien… ¿te quedas un rato más?

-¿Qué necesita saber?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… saber un poco más… y que te saques todas las dudas… quiero llevarme bien contigo… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… me quedo…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estamos... espero que les haya gustado, veremos como sigue! Gracias por darle una oportunidad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en vista de la cálida recepción que ha tenido esta historia, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. No es que haya abandonado mis otras historias, eso no sucederá... gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick la miró mientras hablaba… tenía algo especial, él no podía descubrir si era la mirada, esa forma tan personal de hablar, su belleza o todo eso junto…

-Rick… ¿me está escuchando?- le preguntó ella consciente de su estado de reflexión.

-Disculpa… solo pensaba…

-Pues… si está cansado, podemos hablar en otro momento…

-No, no… cuéntame un poco más…

-Bueno… como le dije, vivo con mis padres… he ganado algo de dinero dando clases de todo lo que se pueda imaginar relacionado con la escuela…

-Eres una nerd de las que saben todo…- soltó Rick sonriente.

-No soy una nerd…- protestó ella.

-No… eres demasiado linda…

-¿Disculpe?

-Eres linda, Kate… y te lo digo con el mayor de mis respetos… tienes esa mezcla de inocencia y madurez…

-Yo…- dijo ella sonrojada e incómoda.

-Siento incomodarte… por favor no se lo cuentes a tu novio…- le dijo en tono de broma…

Kate se mordió el labio, podía tener 18 y ser inocente, pero esa era una clara pregunta…

-No… no tengo novio…

-Oh, vamos… no puedo creer que no lo tengas…

-Es así… digamos que elijo estar sola… por ahora no necesito tener novio…

-¿No lo necesitas? Bueno, mejor para mí… quiero decir… si tienes novio empezarán los reclamos por tu horario de trabajo… querrás irte antes, llegar más tarde…

-Eso no sucederá…- prometió ella.

-Me alegra… le gustaste a Alexis y también a mí… bueno… es decir, me da la impresión de que nos llevaremos bien… soy un desastre con mi agenda. Estoy cansado de recibir correo de mis fans que solo quieren una oportunidad conmigo… y te necesito… quiero alguien que se quede a mi lado y me ayude con todo…

-Yo… prometo que lo intentaré…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo sé…- dijo y se inclinó suavemente, como si fuera a decirle un secreto- ¿por qué prefieres estar sola?

-Lo siento, Rick… creo que no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar de esto… ¿por qué es tan importante?

-Curiosidad de escritor…

-Digamos que no he tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres…

-Bien… digamos eso…- dijo él cuando recordó a su madre repitiéndole "es una niña… recuerda que es la hija de unos conocidos"

-¿Qué hay de usted? Si puedo preguntar…- dijo ella con curiosidad.

-¿Me preguntas por lo que se dice de mí?

-¿Qué se dice?- preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Que soy mujeriego… que ninguna relación me dura… bueno… digamos que es un invento… no es que sea un santo… pero ya disfruté de las fiestas y dejó de interesarme hace un buen tiempo…

-Entiendo… es una lástima… quizás Alexis estaría mejor con una madre que se preocupara por ella…

-Lamentablemente, eso no es algo que se pueda arreglar contratando a alguien… pero sí puedo contratar una niñera…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- aunque también necesito ayuda en mi trabajo… ¿de verdad crees que podrías hacerlo?

-Me tengo mucha confianza…

-Eso es muy bueno…- dijo él y ella se puso de pie.

-Creo que me iré a descansar… hoy fue un día un poco particular, por todo esto y el stress que me produjo… prefiero estar descansada mañana… no quiero defraudarlo…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se levantó- mañana a las 9…

-Aquí estaré…- dijo ella mientras él la acompañaba a la puerta.

Rick cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Acomodó un poco las cosas que habían quedado desordenadas y se fue a dormir…

Dio vueltas en su cama, sintiéndose culpable por no poder dejar de pensar en Kate. ¿Tan solo estaba que la primera mujer hermosa que se le cruzaba, y que claramente no hacía nada para conquistarlo, lo enamoraba?

No… él necesitaba una asistente y una niñera ahora… y todo eso ocurría porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie… eso era todo…

* * *

Se quedó dormido casi cuando amanecía… ni siquiera sintió los besos de su hija, antes de irse a la escuela…

Kate llegó justo a tiempo para llevarla y cuando volvió, Martha le entregó un juego de llaves de la casa, para que utilizara cuando fuera necesario…

Martha le deseó suerte en su primer día de trabajo, le indicó donde estaba la agenda de Rick y la dejó allí, sola… sabiendo que él dormía porque seguramente se había quedado escribiendo toda la noche…

Kate curioseó un poco la colección de libros que tenían y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido del móvil de Rick…

Se preguntó si estaba bien atenderlo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba antes de contestar…

-Diga…

-Con Richard Castle, por favor…- contestó una voz masculina.

-Disculpe… pero él no está disponible en este momento…

-¿Quién habla?

-Su asistente…

-¿Asistente? Bueno… le dejaré un mensaje entonces…

-Muy bien… dígame…- dijo Kate mientras buscaba algo para anotar- lo escucho…

-Dile que lo espero hoy a las 7:30 P.M para nuestro juego de poker…

-Se lo diré… y su nombre es…

-Robert Johnson…

-¿Robert Johnson? ¿El alcalde?

-Así es…- dijo y ella supo que sonreía…

-Le daré el mensaje, señor…- dijo Kate y se sintió culpable…

-No te olvides… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kate… señor…

-Encantado…- dijo el alcalde y cuando cortaron, Kate se sentó creyendo que tendría un ataque…

Lo pensó bien… ella hizo lo que debía, atendió el móvil, fue cortés, tomó el mensaje… no tenía la culpa de no haberlo reconocido… no podía ser que Rick se enojara…

Ojeó la agenda, se fijó si había actividades para ese día… notó el desorden, todo estaba lleno de papeles enganchados con clips y se preguntó si había posibilidad de arreglar todo ese desastre sin perder nada de lo que había allí…

Acomodó los papeles por fecha, pasó las anotaciones a la agenda con letra clara y prolija y dos horas más tarde, sonrió satisfecha. Guardó los papeles por cualquier duda en el bolsillo interno y sintió que se moría de sed…

Se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua del refrigerador. Se apoyó en la mesa para tomarlo y no escuchó a Rick que se había levantado y caminaba en bóxer y remera, frotándose los ojos, como un autómata, buscando café…

Cuando Rick la vio, sintió que no había posibilidad de esconderse…

-Buenos días…- dijo y ella se sobresaltó tanto que el vaso se le deslizó de las manos y lo atajó en el aire, mojándose toda para no romperlo…

-Ri… Rick… lo siento… me asusté…- dijo y él sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 11…

-Siento haberme quedado dormido…- le dijo alcanzándole un repasador para que se secara…

Kate reparó en su vestimenta y apartó la vista, incómoda.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estabas… pero quizá debas acostumbrarte a verme así… me gusta estar cómodo cuando escribo…

-Por mí está bien…- dijo ella con timidez.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa mientras se seca la tuya?

-No… no hace falta, gracias…- dijo ella y Rick sofocó un suspiro. Había dicho una estupidez… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se puso a preparar café…

-Tuvo una llamada… del alcalde…

-¿Bob? ¿qué dijo?

-Que lo espera esta tarde a las 7:30 para su juego de poker…

-Bien… gracias…

-No estaba segura de atender…

-Puedes hacerlo, Kate… eres mi asistente…

-Y también ordené su agenda…- dijo Kate y sonrió satisfecha…

Rick sonrió y la vio acercarse y mostrarle lo que había hecho… él la miró sorprendido…

-Gracias… creo que comienzo a sentirme agradecido de tenerte, Kate…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire… no, no, no… él era su jefe… ella trabajaba para él… no estaba bien mirarlo con otros ojos… aunque lo considerara tan atractivo…

* * *

**Bueno... la atracción es evidente, pero como Rick pensó... él necesita una asistente y una niñera... y Kate necesita un trabajo, así que... todo será platónico, por ahora... veremos como sigue! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy FELIZ NAVIDAD para todos los de la Castle Family! **

**Antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración... de ninguna manera es mi intención describir la relación de Rick y Kate, debido a la diferencia de edad, como algo anormal... Rick no es un pedófilo por estar interesado o incluso tener una relación con una chica joven... además, Kate ya tiene 18 años y aunque la diferencia sea importante, eso no significa que hay alguna clase de delito o perversión aquí... las personas se enamoran, no importando tanto la edad que tienen... sin embargo, para que se queden tranquilos, prometo tratar esta historia con todo el respeto que se merece, como intento hacerlo con todas las otras... **

**Aclarado esto, les dejo el próximo capítulo... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 3**

Rick observó de lejos a Kate jugando con Alexis y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que sentarse a escribir un rato… ya no había excusa…

Se acomodó en su sillón y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en su nueva asistente. La verdad era que él nunca había hecho distinción entre mujeres jóvenes y las que no lo son tanto, pero se sentía algo culpable del interés que despertaba Kate en él…

Él le doblaba la edad y a pesar de la atracción física, él sentía con ella una conexión en la mirada que no había tenido nunca con nadie… la sentía adulta, responsable… querible y al verla jugar con su hija, sentía que sus piernas tambaleaban...

Hacía unos días que ella había comenzado a trabajar con él y ya se había ganado un lugar…

Se había adaptado a sus horarios, le había cocinado junto con Alexis una noche, casi se ocupaba de su agenda y eso le daba tiempo él para poder hacer su trabajo, que tenía bastante abandonado debido al desorden… a todo el caos que antes lo circundaba…

Sonrió cuando bajó la vista y vio el protector de pantalla que decía "Deberías estar escribiendo"…

De pronto recordó la carta que le había hecho escribir a Kate el primer día… aún no la había leído… sobre todo porque siempre supo que le daría una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento, le había tomado esa especie de prueba para poder justificar su decisión…

Sintió curiosidad y abrió el archivo…

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella y luego bajó la vista para leer…

"_Señor Castle: Como le he comentado, mi nombre es Katherine Houghton Beckett. Tengo 18 años y aunque no tengo demasiada experiencia, estoy gratamente sorprendida de tener una oportunidad de demostrarle que soy la persona ideal para asistirlo, tanto con su hija, como también en su trabajo, en las tareas que usted me asigne. _

_Es un enorme placer poder compartir tiempo con quien considero uno de los mejores escritores de los últimos tiempos y estoy segura de que, a pesar de que la remuneración será beneficiosa para mis planes en el futuro, el solo hecho de trabajar con usted, me ofrecerá la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas._

_Quedo a su disposición con la esperanza de que usted piense, como yo, que el puesto es mío. Sinceramente, Kate Beckett."_

Rick levantó la vista y vio como Alexis se sumergía en los brazos de Kate, muerta de risa y ella la abrazaba con ternura.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa imagen. El hecho de ver a su hija feliz, disfrutando, era un placer que creyó que no se repetiría, sobre todo luego de la muerte de su madre…

Dejó la computadora a un lado. Se levantó y se acercó a ellas, sonriendo…

-¿Estamos haciendo mucho ruido?- le dijo Kate cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Para nada… solo… disfrutaba de verlas jugar… me distraje un poco…

-Siento haberlo distraído…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Fue un placer…- le dijo él y se quedó perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal si te preparo un baño, princesa?- le dijo a la niña, que los miraba…

-Con sales, espuma y mis muñecos favoritos…- dijo Alexis con resolución.

-Yo creo que es un poco tarde… pero le preguntaremos a tu papi…- dijo y miró a Rick- ¿podemos?

-Papi está de acuerdo si no se hace muy largo…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se levantó, pasó a su lado y Rick cerró los ojos al sentir su perfume suave, casi intoxicándolo…

-Me gusta mucho Kate… somos amigas ya…- dijo Alexis cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí también me gusta… es como una hermana mayor… ¿verdad?

-Es como una mamá…- dijo Alexis y Rick abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir…

Por suerte no tuvo demasiado tiempo para contestarle antes de que Kate bajara las escaleras para venir a buscarla.

Rick las vio subir y se quedó allí, pensativo…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate bajó las escaleras y lo miró, algo confundida…

-Se quedó jugando… prometió no hacer locuras…

-Confío en que te hará caso…- dijo Rick sonriendo…

-¿Está bloqueado?

-¿Bloqueado? No… distraído… eso tiene más sentido…

-Lo siento… quizá deberíamos acostumbrarnos con Alexis a encerrarnos en su habitación…- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, algo cansada.

-Kate…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro- estás haciendo todo bien…- le dijo y ella giró la cabeza y lo miró, más de cerca.

-¿Usted cree que sí?

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él y sonrió- desde que su mamá murió… Alexis ha tenido períodos en los que casi no hablaba… hoy la vi reírse, la vi demostrarte cariño y eso, para mí, no tiene precio… estoy muy agradecido…- dijo y apretó su hombro con ternura, como para enfatizar su punto.

-Me hace muy feliz por ella… realmente estoy disfrutando de esto y me he encariñado con ella… con la familia…

-Nosotros… Alexis también contigo… y yo…- dijo algo incómodo y la soltó.

Kate deslizó sus ojos y por un momento miró sus labios. Luego se retrajo, algo avergonzada y se levantó…

-¿Esa fue la voz de Alexis?- dijo corriendo, escaleras arriba…

Rick inspiró hondo y sonrió. Ella se escapaba… y hacía bien en hacerlo… él no quería confundirla… pero cada día que pasaba se sentía, no sólo más atraído sino más cerca de ella…

Se sentó a escribir y cerró el documento de la carta que ella le había escrito…

* * *

La vio bajar un rato más tarde, con Alexis y advirtió que ella trataba de evadir su mirada…

Le dio la cena y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió… Rick se había encerrado en su estudio y ella tuvo que golpear su puerta cuando se iba, para avisarle que volvería al día siguiente…

-Permiso, Rick…- le dijo y se asomó.

-Sí… pasa Kate…- le dijo él.

-Quería avisarle que Alexis se quedó dormida… si no necesita nada más, me iré a casa… y…

-Kate…- dijo él y se levantó de su escritorio- no quiero que estés incómoda…

-Yo… estoy muy agradecida y no quiero cometer errores…

-Ya te lo dije, Kate… no estás cometiendo errores…

-Usted sabe a qué me refiero, Rick…- dijo y bajó la vista…

-Escucha… creo que sería bueno que hablemos un poco… te llevaré a casa…

-No… mejor me tomaré un taxi…

-Kate… confía en mí… necesito hablar contigo y por alguna razón, siento que ambos estamos incómodos aquí…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Rick se aseguró de que su madre, que estaba durmiendo, supiera que él saldría y acompañó a Kate hasta su casa…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo él cuando detuvo el auto- como te dije… no quiero que estés incómoda… yo… reconozco que no debería mirarte tanto y quizás eso sea una presión para ti… pero… lo que quiero decir es que… he estado solo mucho tiempo… tu presencia es muy refrescante para mí… y siento incomodarte… eres una hermosa mujer y te respeto profundamente… sobre todo porque te veo con Alexis y agradezco el trabajo que haces con ella y con mis cosas…

-Rick… mi incomodidad tiene que ver con que para mí es muy importante esta oportunidad… y a veces me sorprendo disfrutando de esas miradas… pero eso es porque lo veo distinto de todos los hombres que se me acercan… por supuesto que siento que me respeta… y se lo agradezco… y… me gustaría poder tener una linda amistad con usted algún día porque la realidad es que lo admiro muchísimo… alguna vez fantaseé con ser escritora…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces, que no se diga nada… me ayudarás con mis escritos… sé que tienes buena ortografía… y como escribo rápido, me gustaría que corrijas mis textos…

-Eso sería fantástico…- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pero no descuidarás a Alexis… ¿prometido?

-Prometido…- dijo ella y cuando abrió la puerta, Rick dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar.

-Te veo mañana…- le dijo sonriente.

-Gracias… sí… por supuesto…- dijo tan contenta que se arrojó en sus brazos…

Rick cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente… acarició su espalda con suavidad y sin pensarlo, sumergió su nariz en su cuello un segundo, impregnándose de su perfume…

La soltó rápidamente y ella le volvió a sonreír…

-Hasta mañana- le dijo y él la miró caminar, hasta que entró a su edificio…

* * *

**Bueno, al menos las cosas están comenzando a ponerse más claras, estos dos se están encariñando y la relación con Alexis no puede ser mejor... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando Rick la hizo sentar en su silla del escritorio. Acaba de llegar de llevar a Alexis a un taller de música que la escuela daba durante el receso de invierno y Rick la había invitado a corregir el primer texto…

Estaba nerviosa, no solamente porque quería hacer bien su trabajo, sino porque leería material todavía no publicado, y eso, para ella, como para cualquier otro fanático, no tenía precio…

Rick abrió una carpeta y Kate sonrió al ver que se trataba de una novela de Derrick Storm… ingresó en el archivo que indicaba capítulo 1 y la miró…

-Bien… quiero que lo leas, que corrijas lo que está mal y que si tienes algo para decir… algo que se pueda cambiar o mejorar…

-Rick… corregir es una cosa, pero criticar es otra… yo… no me considero capacitada para…

-¿Has leído mis otras novelas de Derrick Storm?

-Sí, por supuesto… todas…

-Bien… entonces estás en condiciones… y no solo me refería al argumento, sino a la forma de expresarme… tú sabes… o si no sabes te lo cuento… la inspiración va y viene… y siempre he querido tener una opinión femenina, sobre todo en las escenas románticas… pero para todo en general…

-No hay muchas escenas románticas en las novelas de Derrick Storm…

-En este libro las habrá…- dijo sonriendo y Kate frotó sus manos con nerviosismo…

-Aquí vamos…- dijo y Rick sonrió.

-Léelo y avísame… tengo unas llamadas para hacer… ¿te preparo un café?

-¿Usted a mí?

-¿Cuándo me tratarás con más confianza? Soy mayor que tú, pero no soy un anciano…

-Bueno… no se preocupe… no te preocupes… yo puedo prepararnos algo de café…

-Ahora quiero que leas…- le dijo en tono de advertencia y la vio sonrojarse.

-Está bien… aceptaré un café…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate se sumergió en la trama del primer capítulo, era como si estuviese viendo a su héroe en acción y solo tuvo que hacer unas pocas correcciones…

* * *

Cuando Rick entró a su estudio para dejarle la taza de café, ella ya había casi terminado de leer el primer capítulo…

-Hey…- dijo él y pasó por sobre ella para dejar la taza a su lado en el escritorio. Kate sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco al sentirlo cerca.

-Gracias…- le dijo en voz baja y luego alzó las cejas y lo miró cuando vio la flor dibujada en la espuma de su café- qué bonito…

-Alexis me obligó a aprenderlo… una vez la llevé a tomar la merienda a un bar y cuando lo vio, me dijo que tenía que aprender a hacerlo…

-Pues aprendiste… me encanta… gracias…

-¿Leíste algo?

-Casi todo el primer capítulo…

-¿Y bien?- dijo él y se sentó sobre el escritorio y la miró.

-¿Quieres mi opinión como fanática o como tu asistente?

-Estoy segura de que la de fanática me gustará más…

-Como fanática… estoy deseando leer el segundo…

-Bien… bien… ya lo harás…

-Como asistente… los errores están corregidos… eran muy pocos… y hubo solo una discordancia que no entendí… en este párrafo…- dijo y lo marcó y él se inclinó para leer…

-Es cierto…- dijo luego de un rato de observación y la miró de cerca, al girar su cabeza- los tiempos verbales suenan raros… gracias… yo sabía que me serviría tu ayuda…- dijo sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa…

-Bueno… me alegra…- dijo ella algo incómoda pero deseando que él se quedara más tiempo así.

-Lee los capítulos 2 y 3, luego tengo que pedirte que me ayudes con otra cosa…- le dijo y al levantarse, apretó su hombro con ternura y ella sonrió.

Kate hizo lo que él le pedía y se quedó leyendo un buen rato… mientras disfrutaba de su café.

Hizo las correcciones y cuando él volvió se las mostró. Rick sonrió complacido, evidentemente no se había equivocado con ella…

* * *

-Ahora necesito un favor importante… tengo que pasar esta conferencia que di hace algún tiempo… dura como dos horas… tendrías que tomar nota de todo, pero no te preocupes, hay tiempo…

-Bien… empezaré ahora…

-Pediré algo de comida…

-¿No quieres que cocine algo rápido?

-No es necesario… yo me encargo…

Kate se quitó los zapatos y se sumergió en el sofá con los auriculares puestos. Tomó un anotador y un bolígrafo y ajustó el volumen… se trataba del último libro suyo publicado…

Anotó la primer pregunta y se quedó disfrutando la cadencia de la voz de Rick en la respuesta… cerró los ojos y trató de imaginárselo. Sintió que su piel se erizaba y sonrió. Garabateó algunas notas sobre su contestación para luego interrumpir la grabación y anotar todo… era un trabajo extenuante, pero a ella no le resultaba tan pesado…

Repitió el procedimiento con la segunda pregunta y mientras sonreía, sabiendo exactamente lo que él contestaría antes de que lo dijera, lo vio entrar con dos cajas de comida…

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Kate dejó de lado lo que hacía y despegó los palitos para comer.

-Te escuché reir…- le dijo él con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- dijo ella con timidez- me permití jugar un pequeño juego… luego de la primera pregunta, supe exactamente lo que contestarías… y luego de escuchar la segunda, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar y me divirtió saber que todo coincidía…

-Eso significa que soy demasiado predecible…

-Yo creo que significa que estoy obsesionada con Derrick Storm…- dijo y sonrió, mientras comía un par de bocados seguidos.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de él…- dijo él bromeando y ella asintió.

-Es tonto, ¿verdad? Es como un hombre ideal para mí… quizá sea porque no existe…

-Quizá pueda inventarle un intenso romance con una de las jóvenes agentes de la CIA con las que él tiene que trabajar… una de esas hermosas jóvenes que te hacen olvidar de todos tus problemas con una mirada o una sonrisa…- le dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Y Clara?

-Ellos están un poco distanciados… pero estoy seguro de que si él conociera alguien como tú… ella dejaría de existir…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

Kate miró la hora y pegó un salto…

-Debería ir a buscar a Alexis…

-Es cierto… yo me quedaré aquí… aprovecharé para escribir…

-Gracias por la compañía en el almuerzo…- dijo y él le hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir a Alexis que corría a abrazarlo…

-Papi…- dijo la niña y Kate los observó a la distancia.

-Hey… ¿cómo te fue princesita?

-Bien… muy bien… hicimos una despedida por fin de año…

-Es cierto… mañana es fin de año…

-¿Vendrás mañana, Kate?- le preguntó la niña cuando la vio acercarse.

-Sí… supongo que sí…

-¿Podemos invitarla a nuestra fiesta de fin de año?

-Alexis… Kate tiene su familia… no creo que pueda…- le dijo y la miró a Kate que se mordió el labio, como si ponderara la idea…

-De hecho… mis padres visitarán a una tía en Filadelfia… me invitaron a ir, pero no tuve muchos deseos de hacerlo… además no sabía si ustedes me necesitaban…

-Entonces te esperamos…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-No quiero molestar…

-No molestas…

-¿Vendrás?- le preguntó Alexis con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió…

Alexis la abrazó con alegría y Rick murmuró un "gracias" silencioso… Kate sonrió y tomó a la niña de la mano… y la llevó a la cocina…

-¿Quién quiere tomar la merienda?

-Yo…- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Bien… pero te advierto que yo no sé hacer dibujos con la espuma como tu papi…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Papi los hace muy bien…

-Lo sé… me hizo uno hoy…

-¿Te lo hizo?- preguntó Alexis con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí… una flor…

-Entonces le agradas…- dijo y soltó una risita musical y se tapó la cara mientras la veía sonrojarse a Kate…

* * *

**Esta Alexis, que no tiene más de 4 años, está volviendo locos a Rick y Kate y ellos se están acercando de a poco. Espero que les siga gustando... trataré de actualizar antes de año nuevo... y eso es pronto! Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, FELIZ 2015! Gracias por todos los buenos deseos y sepan que les deseo lo mismo! Aquí tienen mi primera actualización del año! **

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió con timidez cuando tocó el timbre en la casa de Rick. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar sus llaves, simplemente porque no se trataba de ninguna emergencia y sabía que ellos estaban ahí…

Alexis le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y Kate se sintió afortunada. Esa niña, además de ser muy inteligente y aguda con sus comentarios, era muy querible… y Kate se encontraba, a menudo sonriendo, recordando alguna de sus correrías con ella…

Aunque Kate no sólo sonreía al recordar a Alexis, eso estaba muy claro y desde su punto de vista, también asumido…

Richard Castle era para Kate un dulce sacrificio, dulce porque lo tenía cerca, porque él le permitía formar parte de su actividad de escritor y sacrificio, porque a pesar de que muy en su interior, ella sentía cosquillas cada vez que él la miraba, Kate sabía que, a pesar de todo, no podía hacerse ilusiones con un hombre como él…

Lo vio acercarse despacio, su mirada casi sin poder ocultar la alegría al verla, sus ojos traspasándola, perdidos en su vestido blanco sencillo cuando se quitó el tapado…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella y extendió una botella de vino que había elegido para él, con un moño rojo enorme.

-Gracias… no hacía falta que trajeras nada…- le dijo él y Kate sintió electricidad cuando sus dedos se rozaron, al entregarle la botella.

-Bueno… digamos que es un regalo en agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mi… espero que te guste…

-Lo compartiremos durante la cena…- le dijo él y sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó- no te preocupes, te llevaremos a tu casa, no te dejaré andar sola por la calle luego de unas copas de vino…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo un montón que podríamos ver hoy…- dijo la niña.

-Bueno… hasta que nos toque comer… luego sería lindo que compartamos la cena juntos… ¿no crees?- le dijo Kate y Rick asintió- ¿dónde está la abuela?

-Se fue en un barco… quiere conseguir candidatos…- dijo Alexis con naturalidad y Kate se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-Alexis…- intervino Rick y sacudió la cabeza- es inevitable que repita lo que oye…- se excusó con Kate- mi madre decidió aceptar una invitación para comenzar el nuevo año en altamar… cree que quizá pueda conocer al amor de su vida allí…

-Entiendo… me alegra por ella…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

* * *

Alexis puso una película y la llevó sentarse con ella en el sofá. Rick se acercó más tarde con unos snacks y se sentó, al lado de su hija.

Varias veces, ambas mujeres lo hicieron callar por hacer comentarios durante la película y Rick disfrutó de molestarlas un poco…

Al terminar la película, Alexis bostezó y Kate le ofreció su ayuda a Rick con la cena…

-No te preocupes, tengo todo listo…- le dijo y le extendió una copa de vino.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y la chocó con él, que le sonrió contento.

-Gracias a ti por compartir con nosotros la cena… Alexis está feliz de que estés con nosotros… se hubiese aburrido bastante conmigo…

-Yo creo que no… pero gracias por el comentario…- dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de vino…

* * *

Un buen rato después, se sentaron a comer y Alexis le preguntó a Kate toda clase de anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, de la escuela y de otros festejos de año nuevo…

-Nosotros vemos todo el show de Times Square… y bailamos… mucho… ¿a ti te gusta bailar?

-Bastante…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó mientras miraba a Rick.

-Entonces bailaremos los tres…- dijo Alexis aplaudiendo contenta…

-Está despierta desde las 6 de la mañana…- dijo Rick con cara de desesperación- nunca la había visto tan contenta…

-Quizás es porque está creciendo y aprende que son fechas de festejo y alegría…

-Quizá sea por ti…- le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza…

Un momento más tarde, la transmisión de la fiesta en el Times Square comenzó y luego de que Kate insistiera en encargarse de la cocina y lavar los platos, los observó bailando de lejos… la niña feliz, riéndose y él también feliz, tratando de entretenerla…

Kate dejó todo limpio y cuando se acercó, la invitaron a bailar y comenzaron las carcajadas cuando Rick hizo payasadas para divertirlas…

Un buen rato después, Rick se dejó caer en el sillón, exhausto y tomó un trago de vino, se sentía alegre, distendido y estaba disfrutando de la fiesta…

Se quedó mirándolas a las dos mientras bailaban y haciendo coreografías que parecían ensayadas y cuando Alexis lo llamó, sacudió la cabeza…

-Estoy extenuado… mejor sigan ustedes…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eres un flojo, papá…- le dijo Alexis y Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De dónde sacas eso, Alexis?- le preguntó Rick algo sorprendido.

-La abuela lo dice todo el tiempo…

-¿Sobre mí?

-Dice que te paseas en camisa y calzones cuando estás bloqueado y que eres un flojo…- Kate miró con terror a Rick.

Rick palmeó a su lado en el sillón y Kate empujó un poco a Alexis para que se reuniera con él. Luego miró a Rick preguntándole, en silencio si debía dejarlos solos y él negó con la cabeza…

-Hey… Alexis…

-¿Estás enojado?

-Enojado no… pero a pesar de que eres pequeña, no tienes que repetir todo lo que las personas dicen… no está bien…

-Pero… lo dice la abuela…

-Lo que tu papi quiere decir es que a veces uno repite algo sin saber lo que dice… y podría lastimar a otra persona…- dijo Kate sin poder contenerse y Rick la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Sí… perdón papi…

-Te perdono, princesita… te quiero…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate alzó las cejas cuando vio a la pequeña acomodándose en los brazos de su padre y murmuró que iría a llamar a sus padres mientras las líneas no se congestionaran…

Rick acarició a Alexis y la niña se quedó dormida. Cuando Kate regresó, la miró con ternura y acompañó a Rick a acostarla…

Ambos la taparon y la dejaron descansando allí…

-Me imaginé que sucedería esto… estaba demasiado hiperactiva y se despertó muy temprano…- dijo Rick en forma reflexiva.

-Es una niña muy lista y seguramente está feliz… eso es bueno…

-Es muy bueno…- dijo Rick y observó su reloj.

-Falta media hora para medianoche…- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres ir a ver el especial de Año Nuevo?

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo dudó un poco, pero añadió- aunque… podría tomarme un taxi y volver a casa… ahora que Alexis se durmió…

-Entonces, comenzarías sola el año, y también lo haría yo… no… mejor quédate… a mí me gustaría comenzarlo contigo…

-Si no estás cansado…- quiso asegurarse ella.

-No estoy cansado… iré por unas frutas secas y algo para el brindis…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acomodó en el sillón…

* * *

Un momento después, mientras ella estaba atenta al show, Rick apareció con frutas secas, algunos dulces y una botella de champagne…

-Esto es solo para el brindis… si no quieres tomar mucho no importa…

-Tomaré una copa… pero no te quejes si me quedo dormida…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Rick se sentó confortablemente a su lado, destapó la botella, sirvió las copas y brindaron y él se quedó viendo el show con ella mientras ambos picoteaban de la comida…

-De verdad fue muy importante para mí haberte conocido este año…- le dijo él y ella lo miró, sus ojos brillosos, su sonrisa franca.

-Para mí también… y aprecio todo lo que haces por mi…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-De verdad… a veces siento que estás incómoda… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí…

-Lo sé… a veces me cuesta hacerme a la idea… pero lo sé…- dijo ella y lo vio dejar la copa.

Escucharon la cuenta regresiva y ambos miraron la pantalla. Kate dejó su copa a un costado, sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte… siempre había sido emocionante esa ceremonia…

Cuando dieron las doce, Kate aplaudió contenta y Rick la observó sonriente. Ella giró la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa...

-Feliz Año Nuevo…- le dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Felicidades…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados, envuelto en su aroma.

Kate se separó y sonrió con timidez, miró sus labios, se preguntó cómo sería probarlos y cuando quiso acordar, sintió la caricia tentativa de él y cerró los ojos con placidez, mientras él la besaba con delicadeza…

Rick creyó que su corazón se le saltaba del pecho cuando sintió las manos de ella en sus hombros y sus labios respondiéndole, también en forma tentativa, al beso…

Succionó suavemente su labio inferior y se separó, sus ojos en los de ella, que sonrió satisfecha…

Rick creyó que ella se ofendería, o que lo miraría rencor. Pero no fue así… Kate se perdió en sus ojos y se sonrojó y Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

-Demasiado alcohol…- dijo finalmente y ella asintió.

-Puede ser…- contestó Kate y volvió a mirar sus labios, algo afectada todavía.

-No creo que sea bueno que te lleve… puedes dormir en la habitación de Alexis si quieres…

-Pero…- protestó ella, que de pronto sentía que era mejor escapar.

-No quiero que salgas sola a la calle, no somos los únicos que bebimos, Kate… y yo no debería conducir… te pido que te quedes…

Kate lo miró y asintió. Se levantaron y Rick le deseó buenas noches y la miró mientras subía las escaleras. Se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos. ¿Había una mejor manera de empezar el año que esta?

* * *

**Bueno, hubo beso, como muchos anticipaban y querían. Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por seguirla y buen 2015!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Alexis y entró. Kate se sobresaltó un poco, se había quedado casi dormida… en el suelo… porque no quería incomodar a la niña…

-Siento haberte asustado…- dijo él- ¿qué haces en el suelo? Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi madre…

-¿Y profanar su santuario? No… además estoy bien…

-No dejaré que duermas en el suelo… te traje esta remera y este short… son míos, para que te sientas más cómoda…

-Gracias… me cambiaré… pero estoy bien aquí…

-¿Y si duermes en el sofá? No quiero que duermas en el suelo…

Kate se levantó medio a desgano y tomó la manta que usaba para cubrirse…

Bajaron las escaleras y ella se encerró en el baño para cambiarse. Al salir, caminó algo incómoda y se acomodó en el sillón, Rick le había traído una almohada y se tapó con la manta…

-Ahora sí… buenas noches…- le dijo él y ella lo saludó con la mano, era imposible que se tapara más…- si necesitas algo, estoy aquí al lado…

-Gracias…- le dijo Kate y lo miró irse. Se mordió el labio y recordó el beso que se habían dado… porque el beso se lo habían dado ambos…

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus recuerdos, la remera olía a su perfume. Se sentía en el cielo y después de todo no estaba tan mal disfrutar un poco de su pequeña victoria… Richard Castle, su autor favorito la había besado en Año Nuevo… aunque hubiera sido por el efecto del alcohol…

Se quedó dormida casi en seguida…

* * *

Rick, por el contrario, se sentía inquieto. Quería inventar una excusa para ir a verla y se sentía culpable por eso… No podía dejar de pensar en el beso, en que ella le había respondido, que no se había espantado, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos y que luego se había sonrojado…

Tenía que estar loco… pero esa mujer se había adueñado de su cabeza desde que la había conocido…

Miró la hora. Hacía casi una hora que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir… seguramente ella se había desmayado por el cansancio y lo que había bebido…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y caminó hacia el living. Hacía demasiado calor o quizá la calefacción estaba muy fuerte y Rick se sintió agradecido por ello, cuando la vio destapada, sus interminables piernas casi colgando, su cara hacia arriba, respirando con algo de dificultad…

Se acercó más, y se agachó a su lado… la vio apretar un poco los ojos y luego sonreír con placidez… quiso tocarla, parecía afiebrada… pero no se animó…

La oyó suspirar y mover su mano hacia abajo y deslizarla por debajo del short… Rick sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Sus ojos estaban pegados a ella…

Se levantó… él no debía estar ahí, no debía estar mirando eso… ella estaba soñando… y claramente, ese era un sueño privado…

Giró sobre sus talones y la miró de lejos… respiraba agitada y con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, decidió irse… tenía que escaparse...

-Rick…- su voz sonó grave, casi desconocida para él. Rick sintió que no sabría qué decirle si lo había pescado mirándola…

Giró despacio y cuando la observó, ella seguía durmiendo… se había dado vuelta y él podía ver parte de su espalda baja al descubierto…

Se preguntó cuán suave se sentiría su piel bajo sus dedos y luego se dio cuenta de que si lo había llamado dormida… ¿acaso estaría soñando con él? ¿Acaso Kate soñaba con él?

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación… se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó animándose a acariciarla… se imaginó que ella se despertaba y le sonreía, dándole permiso para seguir haciéndolo…

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y Rick inspiró hondo… si no se controlaba, las cosas terminarían mal… y lo peor de todo es que terminarían…

Ya no podía negar que ella le atraía, que le gustaba, que la quería cerca… pero también tenía que ver cómo reaccionaba ella, porque quizá todo tuviera que ver con la admiración que sentía por él…

Se quedó dormido y se despertó varias horas después con un ruido…

* * *

Cuando se acercó a la cocina la vio sentada en una de las banquetas, su cabeza apoyada en una mano, el codo sobre la mesa…

-¿Kate?- le dijo para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento… siento haberte despertado…- le dijo ella- me desvelé hace un rato…

-¿Un mal sueño?- le dijo recordando lo que había sucedido hacía un par de horas.

-O demasiado bueno…- dijo y sonrió con timidez…

-Bueno… más allá del desvelo es más estimulante que una pesadilla…- dijo él cuando sintió una agradable sensación de calor en su abdomen…

-Hace calor aquí…

-Así parece… puedo prestarte mi ducha si quieres…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con interés…

-No estoy tan desesperada…- le dijo sintiéndose a la defensiva.

-Pero podría aliviarte… lo sé por experiencia…

-No soy una niña…

-Por supuesto que no lo eres…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-No me río… como te dije el otro día… me resulta refrescante que sucedan estas cosas…

-¿Qué sigue? Te ofrecerás a pasarme la esponja por la espalda?- le dijo provocativa.

-Kate…

-Lo siento… yo… no sé por qué dije eso…- dijo y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Está bien… sé que no eres una niña… eres una mujer y te sientes atacada…

-No… no es eso… he descubierto que disfruto de tu compañía… de tus miradas y también disfruté del beso de Año Nuevo…

-Escucha…

-Pero… entiendo de límites y por ahora, me siento más cómoda así…

-Escucha…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella- quiero que sepas que si te miro, no es solamente porque me parezcas bonita… y… si no he actuado en consecuencia es porque vi como es tu relación con Alexis y no quiero que se estropee… desde que Meredith murió, hace casi tres años, no la veía tan bien…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y sonrió, complacida- creo que aceptaré tu ofrecimiento, si todavía sigue en pie…

-¿Qué ofrecimiento?

-La ducha…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Es toda tuya…- le dijo él y ella se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación...- yo… creo que esperaré por aquí…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella…

Kate se situó bajo el agua tibia y cerró los ojos. Todavía sentía los efectos del alcohol… pero estaba contenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía deseada…

Rick se quedó esperándola allí, sin moverse, sus pantalones casi incomodándolo de imaginársela bajo el agua… se sintió culpable por su rapto de deseo… aunque sabía que no todo era su culpa…

Kate había soñado con él, se había levantado en la mitad de la noche, le había confesado que tuvo un sueño que nada tenía que ver con una pesadilla y estaba usando su ducha…

No sería fácil controlarse con esos ataques de sinceridad de Kate…

Rick se preguntó si ella recordaría algo de lo que habían hablado al día siguiente…

Cuando ella salió, con su cabello húmedo, fue directamente al sillón y murmuró un "buenas noches" rápido…

Rick fue a su habitación y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, mientras ponderaba la idea de usar la ducha, él también…

* * *

**Qué noche larga... parece que a Kate se le soltó la lengua... y el inconsciente! Jaja! Veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les haya gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se despertó con dolor de cabeza, no era muy intenso, pero al recordar el alcohol que había tomado, se dio cuenta de dónde venía…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y pensó en preparar el desayuno para cuando Alexis y Kate se despertaran…

Caminó en bóxers por su casa y cuando pasó con el sillón se sorprendió al encontrar a su hija acurrucada con Kate en el sillón, ambas dormidas, debajo de la manta…

Rick se acercó y sonrió. Las miró de cerca, se agachó a la altura de ellas y las observó dormir…

Sintió una ternura enorme, su hija sonreía, estaba relajada, disfrutaba de abrazar a Kate… y sin duda alguna se sentía protegida…

Quiso quedarse allí para siempre, observarlas dormir, incluso abrazarlas a ambas… pero se obligó a levantarse para prepararles algo…

Cocinó unas tortitas, las favoritas de Alexis y además de jugo, preparó algo de café…

Cuando puso todo en una bandeja para ir a despertarlas, notó que Kate se levantaba y se acercaba, bostezando, estirando su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar mirarla cuando algo de piel apareció por debajo de la remera…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿dormiste muy incómoda con Alexis?

-No… vino hace un par de horas… dijo que había tenido una pesadilla y se quedó conmigo…

-Está bien…- dijo Rick- ¿café?

-Sí, gracias… pero lo prefiero cortado con un poco de leche… me causará acidez…

-Bien… sí… creí que sería Alexis quien nos despertaría hoy… pero por lo visto… se ha quedado dormida…

-Tardó un poco en dormirse cuando vino…

-Gracias, Kate… lo estás haciendo bien con ella…

-Gracias por invitarme a quedarme anoche… me alegra no estar sola… lo pasé muy bien anoche con ustedes…

-¿A pesar del beso?

-¿Qué beso?- preguntó ella y luego achicó los ojos y sonrió- nunca me habían dado un beso en Año Nuevo… quería saber cómo era…

-Bien… me alegra que no te sientas incómoda al respecto…

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que me ponía algo nervioso pensar en cómo reaccionarías tú…

-Escucha… más allá de que no nos convenga profundizar demasiado en esto aún… yo tengo muy en claro que tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer… y no tiene nada de malo si entre nosotros se genera alguna clase de tensión… te digo esto porque espero que no te sientas culpable…

-Eres… eres muy madura, Kate… te agradezco que tomes las cosas de ese modo… a veces me siento raro por mirarte… pero me llega muy hondo la relación que tienes con mi hija y hay algo en ti que me inspira… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y es bueno que no te sientas incómoda…

-Mientras no se te ocurra un día que no puedo trabajar contigo por ese motivo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No… descuida que no sucederá…

-Bien… ahora que lo aclaramos… ¿qué tal si despertamos a la princesa y le damos su desayuno?

Rick sonrió y ambos se acercaron a la niña para despertarla con el desayuno. Alexis se despertó con una sonrisa y desayunaron juntos, charlando sobre lo que podrían hacer…

* * *

Martha llegó a la hora del almuerzo, cansada y decepcionada, no había podido conocer al hombre de su vida… y cuando vio a Kate allí con ellos se sorprendió bastante…

-Richard… ¿cómo es que tienes a esta chica aquí trabajando un día feriado?

-Kate no está trabajando precisamente… la invitamos a la fiesta de Año Nuevo con Alexis y se quedó a dormir… iba a estar sola, madre…- dijo Rick a la defensiva cuando su madre lo miró con desconfianza.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo hijo…- le dijo Martha.

-Sus padres no estaban en su casa, ¿querías que la dejáramos sola?

-¿Y por eso durmió con ustedes?

-No durmió con nosotros… solo se quedó a dormir, y lo hizo aquí en el sofá…- dijo Rick todavía incómodo.

-Richard… yo te conozco la mirada… esa chica te interesa… y sabes que solo será para problemas…

-Es muy posible que me interese… pero no soy tonto… yo sé separar las cosas y veo que Kate es muy buena en lo que hace… ayudándome con mi trabajo y con Alexis… además ¿qué tiene de malo que me distraiga un poco? ¿no eres tú quien dice que es mejor divertirse y no quedarse entristecido por el pasado?

-No… no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando no cometas errores que no se puedan arreglar…

-Eso no pasará…- le aseguró y solo ahí, Martha se quedó un poco más tranquila…

* * *

Rick se pasó el día escribiendo de a ratos, Kate jugando y entreteniendo a la niña y Martha terminó encontrándose con unas amigas para contarles acerca de su aventura en el barco…

Cuando anochecía, Kate golpeó la puerta del estudio de Rick y entró. Él levantó la vista y sonrió galante.

-¿Te vas a casa?- le preguntó cuando la vio acercarse a su escritorio.

-Pensaba irme, si no me necesitas…

-Si por mí fuera te pediría que te mudaras aquí con nosotros…

-Tú sí que llevas el término full time a sus últimas consecuencias…

-Me gusta tenerte cerca… es todo…- dijo él.

-Lo sé… y eso me hace muy bien… es mi primer trabajo oficial… me gusta saber que hago las cosas bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te llevo?

-No es necesario… no estoy tan lejos y no hay tanta gente en la calle…

-Bien… nos vemos mañana… ¿seguirás con la conferencia que me estás transcribiendo?

-Es cierto… sí… seguiré con eso… y con la novela…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Lo dices como asistente o como fan?

-Como ambas cosas…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bien… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana… temprano… así podré llevar a Alexis a la escuela…

-De acuerdo… gracias…- dijo él- ¿tus padres ya regresaron?

-Deben estar a punto de hacerlo…

-Pues, envíales mis mejores saludos y deseos para el nuevo año…

-Muchas gracias… me encantó comenzar este año con ustedes…

-Yo creo que no podrías haber estado en otro lugar… fue un placer compartirlo contigo…

-Aunque tu madre no esté de acuerdo…

-Mi madre es anticuada en demasiados aspectos… aunque no lo parezca…

-Bueno… digamos que te cuida y no está mal…

-No… y a ti también te cuida…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

Rick la miró irse y suspiró. Cada minuto que pasaba quería encontrar alguna excusa para acercarse a ella… y decidió que disfrutaría de ese proceso, mientras pudiera y mientras las cosas no se complicaran…

* * *

**Las cosas siguen bien y por ahora están claras... veremos como sigue todo esto! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estaba terminando de escribir este capítulo y no sé por qué se me ocurrió mirar el sneak peek... Dios... me siento tan increíblemente en desventaja esta temporada y lo adoro! En fin... aquí tienen lo mío! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando fue a entrar al día siguiente en la casa de Rick, se había despertado sobre la hora y se había quedado atascada en el tránsito… por lo que había llegado casi tres cuartos de hora tarde… no era que tuviera que rendir cuentas, el problema era que tenía que llevar a Alexis a la escuela…

La casa estaba casi en silencio, por lo que asumió que Rick había tenido que salir para llevarla.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Rick para corroborar que él no estuviera y allí fue cuando escuchó la ducha…

Seguramente Martha se había encargado de llevar a la niña…

Cerró los ojos cuando se le cruzaron algunas imágenes de su jefe bajo el agua tibia… esa era demasiada tortura para comenzar el día…

Arrimó la puerta despacio, aguantando el deseo de asomarse y espiarlo…

Tomó la grabación y su block de notas y cuando se disponía a seguir con ese encargo de Rick, lo vio aparecer y sintió que la mandíbula se le caía al observarlo con la bata húmeda, el cabello aún despeinado, descalzo y con cara de sorpresa al verla… sorpresa y… ¿vergüenza?

-Kate…

-Buenos días…- logró articular ella.

-¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?

-Yo… lo siento… hace un rato… escuché que te estabas duchando… y…

-¿Escuchaste?- dijo y se sonrojó considerablemente- yo… no sé qué decir…

Kate arrugó el entrecejo y luego comprendió…

-No, no… no es que haya "escuchado" nada… solo… oí la ducha y me imaginé que estarías… bañándote…- dijo y apretó los labios ¿acaso lo había atrapado…?

-Bien… bueno… aquí no ha pasado nada…- dijo Rick y respiró hondo.

-Bueno… de hecho sí… he llegado tarde y quería pedirte disculpas, me quedé dormida y pensé que llegaba pero el tránsito…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Rick todavía avergonzado de haberse puesto en evidencia…

-Es que… esto nunca me pasa… quedarme dormida, digo…

-No te preocupes… en serio…- dijo y se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella para apretarlos con suavidad…

Kate lo observó de cerca y se sintió tentada de perder sus labios en ese cuello…

-Siento haber interrumpido…- le dijo y se culpó por haber hablado…

-No… no interrumpiste nada… en todo caso… si escuchaste algo…- dijo otra vez nervioso.

-No… no escuché nada… pero en el último de los casos… estabas solo, en tu casa y tenías todo el derecho de…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Tú sabes que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto…

-Es cierto… pero tranquilo… todo está bien…

-Salvo la vergüenza que tengo por haberme puesto en evidencia…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, no hacía falta hablar más…

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente y luego se alejó de él.

-Si alguna vez se te vuelve a hacer tarde, mi consejo es que me envíes un mensaje, así te quedarás tranquila y yo podré resolver con más rapidez…

-Bien… lo siento… de verdad…- dijo y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde había dejado olvidado el grabador y su block de notas…

Rick la observó de lejos, notó un ligero cambio en su vestimenta. Antes Kate se vestía más formal, ahora la veía más femenina, más segura de sí misma… sus curvas bien acentuadas, su cuerpo formado… Dios, qué vergüenza… ¿acaso había dicho el nombre de ella en algún momento?

Kate sintió que su corazón perdía un par de latidos cuando quiso concentrarse en su tarea y sintió un escalofrío… no era normal que ella hablara en forma tan distendida de ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no hacía tanto conocía… y a pesar de que entendía que esas cosas sucedían, el hecho de saber que él estaba desahogándose y que ella pudo haberlo oído la hacía poner nerviosa, con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto… ¿deseo? Eso también… porque estaba claro que la tensión entre ellos era evidente…

* * *

Les tomó a ambos un buen rato sobreponerse a la tensión que se había provocado. Él se cambió y todo pareció tranquilizarse...

Rick fue el primero en acercarse, con una taza de café, un rato después y ella se sobresaltó un poco porque no lo había oído llegar…

-Hey… lo siento…

-No te oí llegar…- dijo quitándose los auriculares y tomándose el pecho.

-Me imaginé que no habrías desayunado…

-Mi madre me dio un pastelito para el camino…

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Mejor… quiero pensar que es así… pero es una enfermedad larga… necesitamos tener paciencia…

-Entiendo… si necesitas hablar… decir algo, un consejo…

-Gracias…- dijo y tomó la taza que él le daba…

-Siempre…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿cómo vas con eso?

-Bien… creo que todavía me falta bastante…

-Bueno… en un rato te espero, así sigues con la corrección… me pidieron que entregue los primeros 10 capítulos y has leído unos pocos…

-No hay problema…- dijo ella y sonrió, levantó la taza y le dio un sorbo…

* * *

No bien terminó su café, Kate se levantó del sillón, se estiró un poco y guardó lo que hacía para ir a corregir los capítulos de Rick.

Golpeó su puerta y entró en silencio. Él hablaba por teléfono y cuando ella le hacía señas de que volvería luego, él le hizo un ademán de que entrara…

Le pidió que se acercara y Kate se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y tomó una fotografía que Rick tenía de Alexis con su madre…

Sintió un poco de pena, ambas se veían muy bien juntas, felices… y Alexis era muy pequeña… pero sus ojos eran vivaces… iguales a los de su padre…

No se dio cuenta de que él había cortado la comunicación, estaba absorbida en su observación de las dos mujeres Castle…

-Fue la última fotografía que se tomaron juntas…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Es muy linda…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Un lindo recuerdo…- dijo él con pesar.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó ella con curiosidad, y luego se sintió algo culpable…

-Un accidente…

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento por Alexis, sobre todo… ella y yo estábamos en crisis… no sabíamos si nuestra pareja continuaría… pero no dejo de repetirme que quizá seríamos felices ahora…- dijo con pesar…

-Yo… siento haber preguntado… no quería deprimirte…

-Lo que quieras preguntar… no hay problema…- dijo y palmeó su rodilla.

-¿Te sientes solo?- le preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.

-En ocasiones… quiero decir… si alguna vez necesité compañía femenina, traté de arreglármelas… pero no volví a tener una relación estable… supongo que cuando miro a mi hija soy consciente de que no puedo poner a su lado una imagen materna de cualquier mujer… tengo que ser responsable…

-Bueno… si puedo ayudar en algo… quiero decir… con Alexis tenemos una muy bonita relación…

-¿Te estás proponiendo como candidata?- le preguntó él sonriendo con algo de sorpresa.

-No…- dijo ella y creyó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza que sentía- no me refería a eso… si te sientes solo podrías salir y yo me encargaría de la niña…

-Ah… eso quiere decir que no te intereso…- dijo él casi en broma.

-¿Y tú? ¿Saldrías con alguien como yo?

-Si no fueras tan joven…- dijo e inspiró hondo.

-¿Ese es el problema?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano con ternura, ella seguía sentada en el escritorio y él en su silla- eres muy hermosa, tienes una relación increíble con mi hija, eres la mejor asistente que he tenido… estoy luchando mucho para no dejarme llevar porque realmente me importas… me gustas mucho… pero sería un error…

-El beso de Año Nuevo…- dijo Kate.

-Siento haberte confundido… pensé que estaba claro para ambos… te pido disculpas…

-Yo lo tengo en claro… y sé que ya lo hablamos… pero no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que sucedió y… me pareció ver en tus ojos que tú tampoco…- se animó a decir y él abrió los ojos.

-Bueno... sería una tontería negarlo...

-Es cierto…- dijo y se puso de pie, pero él se levantó y la sorprendió abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo en forma posesiva…

-Dime que no te estoy lastimando, Kate… por favor… eso es lo que menos quiero…- le dijo y acarició su cara mientras miraba sus ojos.

-Quizá la confundida soy yo… digamos que hace mucho que no dejo que nadie se acerque tanto…- dijo y se mordió el labio…

Rick sintió que un espíritu salvaje tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un beso intenso… la escuchó removerse inquieta y luego abrazarlo mientras le respondía las caricias con igual intensidad…

Se desesperó, eso no podía seguir adelante y si no se detenían, no podrían hacerlo…

-Dios… Kate… esto es una locura…- le dijo sobre sus labios, cuando pudo apartarse.

Ella lo miró, bajó la vista y asintió… Se separó de él muy a su pesar y se sentó en la silla…

-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar… tengo mucho por leer…- le dijo en el tono más neutro que su respiración entrecortada le permitía…

-Iré… iré a buscar a Alexis… nos vemos en un rato…- dijo y salió apurado, casi sin mirarla…

Kate se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar sus latidos, hacía siglos que un hombre no despertaba las sensaciones que Rick había despertado solo con un beso…

Pero él tenía razón, todo eso era una locura ¿en qué estaba pensando?

* * *

**Idas y vueltas, pero estos dos cada vez están más cerca... veremos como sigue... gracias por la oportunidad!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho mejores, las miradas continuaron intensas, pero no había demasiados diálogos… parecía que ninguno de los dos quería complicar las cosas…

Alexis estuvo enferma, con algunas líneas de fiebre, y además de su incomodidad, tuvieron que soportar a Martha allí metida con ellos, tratando de ayudar, aunque lo que más hacía era perturbarla…

Finalmente Rick pudo entregar su manuscrito de 10 capítulos corregidos por Kate… que le hizo notar algunas cosas que él no había advertido y se sintió orgullosa de eso…

* * *

Una mañana, Kate llegó muy temprano, creyendo que tenía que llevar a Alexis a la escuela, porque ya estaba recuperada y cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver todo en penumbras, parecía que todos dormían…

Se asomó y vio a la niña durmiendo plácidamente, y luego fue a ver a Rick… golpeó su puerta con suavidad y entró. Él se movió un poco pero no le contestó… Kate se mordió el labio. Quizá se había quedado dormido… pero ella no podía dejar de recordarle lo que habían quedado el día anterior…

Se acercó un poco y lo llamó. No pasó nada…

Se agachó a su lado y tocó suavemente su cara… nada… volvió a llamarlo… nada…

Cuando se iba a dar por vencida, se inclinó sobre él para volver a hablarle por última vez y de pronto sintió que todo sucedía en cámara lenta…

Él la tomó en sus brazos, ella se cayó junto con él y Rick se colocó sobre ella. Kate jadeó con una sensación ambigua… una mezcla de excitación y miedo y él abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, su erección matutina rozándola…

Kate sintió que se le secaba la boca… era imposible que eso estuviese sucediendo, que él lo hubiese provocado y que ella lo hubiese aceptado…

Los ojos de él se enfocaron en sus labios y sonrió, adormilado…

Kate sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo…

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza, sus labios entreabiertos porque estaba hiperventilando…

Rick se sorprendió y quiso moverse para apartarse de ella, pero Kate lo tomó del cuello y miró sus labios, ponderando si estaría bien seguir sus impulsos y besarlo…

-Kate…- jadeó él, su excitación cada vez más comprometida.

Pero Rick decidió que no quería perder esa oportunidad y la buscó intensamente con sus labios…

Kate se quejó pero se entregó al beso apasionadamente…

Un momento después, él desplazó su boca y besó su cuello húmedamente, mientras la escuchaba respirar con dificultad…

Rick deslizó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho pero ella lo notó dubitativo, como si esperara su aprobación… Kate no dijo nada y él desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa…

Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, ella se mordió el labio y apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios de él y luego empujó hasta que los introdujo en su boca. Rick los succionó con suavidad… y Kate movió sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, buscando mayor contacto…

Lo miró seria, volvió a incorporarse y lo besó. Rick profundizó el beso y ella jadeó cuando sintió que la mano de él volvía otra vez hacia su pecho.

El beso se interrumpió y Rick desabrochó otro botón y ella lo siguió con la mirada y lo observó acariciarla por sobre la ropa interior, provocando su reacción inmediata y notoria…

Rick se humedeció los labios y cuando se inclinaba para testear su piel, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba y cuando se preguntaba qué ocurría, Kate lo empujó un poco, para que se detuviera…

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?- contestó él y le tomó varios segundos volver a la realidad.

-Es la primera vez que deseo a alguien así…- le dijo y él sintió que no estaba todo tan bien como creía…

-Kate…

-Rick… yo…- dijo y trató de secarse las lágrimas- quiero que sepas que yo soy distinta…

-Lo eres… nunca lo dudé… no eres como las demás…- le dijo él, su aliento acariciando su cara suavemente y ella trató de calmarse una vez más...

-Soy distinta porque no he tenido una buena experiencia…

-Si puedo ayudarte… si hay algo que pueda decirte para que te sientas mejor, aquí estoy…

-Tuve un novio, hace un par de años… Dios… no sé por qué te estoy contando esto… me da mucha vergüenza…

-Me gusta que confíes en mí…

-Yo… yo estaba muy enamorada de él… y… luego de un tiempo… comenzó a presionarme para que durmiéramos juntos…

-Pero tú no estabas preparada…

-No…- dijo y soltó algo de aire, cada vez más avergonzada…

-No es tu culpa… cada uno tiene sus tiempos…

-Pero él no lo entendió… y siguió presionando… hasta que me convenció…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Rick la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en la cama…

-¿No fue bueno?

-Fue una pesadilla… él ya tenía experiencia… no me sentí cuidada… fue bruto conmigo… y no disfruté nada… una amiga me dijo que él había jugado una apuesta con sus amigos… para ser el primero en… bueno, tú sabes…

-Kate…

-Traté de olvidarlo… comencé a salir… pero cada vez que algún chico me proponía ir a la cama…

-Salías huyendo… lo lamento, Kate…

-Esto… esto me da mucha vergüenza…- dijo y esquivó su mirada.

-No tiene por qué ser así…

-Llegué a obsesionarme… creí que nunca lo disfrutaría… pero luego pensé que tampoco es obligatorio tener sexo para ser feliz…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Tú no piensas eso… eres como todos los hombres… que solo piensan en el placer…

-Y aún así estoy solo…- dijo con tristeza- ya ves, la felicidad no es completa…

-Rick… de verdad estuve a punto de dejarme llevar porque me siento increíble contigo… y estoy segura de que sería especial que estuviésemos juntos… pero es muy difícil para mí…

-Kate… creo que salta a la vista que ambos tenemos un deseo muy intenso por el otro… pero yo no quiero hacerte daño… y aunque también me estaba dejando llevar… pensé que las cosas eran distintas…

-¿Te desilusioné con la confesión?

-No es eso… quiero decir… no me imaginaba que habías pasado por esto…

-Creí que podría manejarlo… pero bueno… creo que si lo interrumpimos, fue lo mejor que podríamos haber hecho… ¿verdad?

-Kate… por favor… no quiero que esto sea un arrebato… si las cosas salen mal perderíamos mucho y yo no quiero perderte… además está lo que nuestra familia pueda pensar…

-¿Quieres que nos olvidemos de todo lo que pasó?

-Sería imposible… solo te pido que tomemos las cosas con calma… si esto tiene que suceder… sucederá…

-Sí… bien… de acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió, agradecida.

-Y por favor no vengas a despertarme así porque no respondo…- le dijo tratando de amenizar la situación mientras ella salía de la habitación- Alexis no irá a la escuela hoy… me lo pidió anoche…

-Buen momento para aclararlo…- dijo y sonrió antes de salir.

-Más vale tarde que nunca…- dijo y se acomodó los pantalones, que a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato, aún le incomodaban…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente se supo cuál era la relación de Kate con los hombres y al menos quedó claro que el deseo entre ellos existe y que verán más adelante si las cosas se dan... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quería contarles que la de mañana será mi última actualización diaria, estaré 15 días de vacaciones y prometo que subiré algún capítulo cada dos o tres días para que no me extrañen tanto, estoy escribiéndolos... ahora bien, les dejo este nuevo capítulo para que disfruten! **

**Capítulo 10**

Rick se despertó todo transpirado. Había tenido un sueño bastante intenso, con Kate… aunque esa no era una sorpresa, había soñado con ella varias veces, y ahora, luego del "incidente", su deseo era más palpable, no podía evitarlo…

Miró la hora, hizo levantar a Alexis y cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si Kate no llegaría tarde, recibió una llamada…

-¿Señor Castle?- le dijo una voz femenina suave y delicada por teléfono…

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo él.

-Mi nombre es Johanna Beckett… soy la madre de Kate…

-Sí… señora Beckett… recuerdo que alguna vez nos hemos visto…

-Sí, claro… pero fue hace mucho, usted era un adolescente…- dijo la mujer- llamaba para avisarle que Katie no podrá ir hoy a trabajar, espero que no se le complique mucho por eso…

-No, no… no se preocupe… ¿pasó algo? ¿se siente mal?

-Está bastante resfriada y con unas líneas de fiebre…

-Entiendo… no hay ningún problema, dígale por favor que se cuide y la espero cuando esté mejor…

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle… y muchas gracias por la oportunidad de trabajo…

-Su hija merece estar aquí… realmente es muy útil…- dijo y apretó los labios, se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Es una suerte, bueno… dele mis saludos a su madre…

-Muchas gracias… se los daré… mis saludos para Kate…

Rick suspiró cuando cortaron la comunicación, se sentía un tonto, la extrañaría horrores ese día… y esperaba que al día siguiente ella estuviese allí, con esa sonrisa encantadora, esos ojos tan expresivos y… ya cálmate… se retó… y se puso en campaña para poder hacer todo lo que Kate no podría hacer ese día…

* * *

El día se hizo pesado y tedioso. Rick no se sentía inspirado para escribir y necesitaba hacerlo… Alexis fue a la escuela y al volver, se encontró algo perdida, estaba acostumbrada a Kate…

Lógicamente Martha les dio una mano, pero Alexis no estaba muy de humor, la extrañaba demasiado…

Casi al anochecer, Rick no soportó más la presión y marcó su número de móvil…

-Diga…- dijo Kate con una voz algo disfónica.

-Hey… ¿estabas descansando?

-Me había quedado dormida… creo que tengo un poco de fiebre…

-Lo siento… quería saber cómo estabas…

-No tan bien como quisiera… te pido disculpas por dejarte sin asistente hoy…

-Eso no es problema… la cuestión es que Alexis te extraña y… yo más…- dijo bajando la voz.

Kate se quedó en silencio un momento y Rick creyó que se había cortado la comunicación…

-¿Sigues allí?

-Rick… estoy algo avergonzada de lo que hablamos ayer…

-¿Por qué? A veces es bueno hablar, decir las cosas… uno puede encontrar alguna palabra que lo ayude…

-Sí… gracias… pero creo que mi cuadro febril tiene que ver algo con eso…

-¿Dices que te has enfermado porque tenías vergüenza? No te hagas algo así, Kate, no es tan importante el hecho de haberlo contado… es más… me halaga que lo hayas compartido conmigo… ahora descansa… tienes que reponerte y así podrás volver…

-Lo haré, gracias por llamar…

-Te llamaré mañana…

-Bueno…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando cortó la comunicación. Suspiró al acomodarse en la cama y sintió que la fiebre había subido, ¿sería solo la gripe?

Rick sonrió y dejó el teléfono a un costado. De pronto se sintió inspirado y comenzó a escribir, era increíble como solo una pequeña charla lo había hecho sentir mejor… y es que Kate era una de esas personas que lo hacían sentir enfocado…

Escribió un par de capítulos de su novela y sonrió, pensando que dejaría pasar algunos errores para que Kate se los corrigiera cuando tuviera oportunidad, no es que quisiera probar su capacidad, solo quería que ella se preocupara y le mostrara su habilidad como correctora… además de forzar una charla y poder perderse en sus ojos…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alexis no quiso ir a la escuela y como hacía bastante frío, Rick la consintió y le permitió quedarse.

Pero la niña se deprimió bastante porque supo que Kate tampoco iría ese día…

-Papá… estoy aburrida…

-Te entiendo… lo siento…- dijo Rick y acarició su cabecita- ¿por qué no pones una película?

-Bueno…- aceptó la niña, sabiendo que si se quejaba mucho, solo lograría que su padre se molestara por haberla autorizado a faltar a la escuela.

Rick se enfocó en cumplir con su objetivo de escritura de ese día, tuvo una reunión online con la editorial y cerca del mediodía recibió la llamada de Kate y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Espero que no estés ocupado haciendo todo lo que yo no puedo…

-Tú eres irreemplazable, Kate…- le dijo en tono dramático y la escuchó reír.

-Sí, claro… quería decirte que estoy un poco mejor… mañana podré ir a trabajar…

-Qué suerte… bueno… descansa…

-Estoy algo aburrida…

-¿Estás sola?

-Rick…- protestó Kate creyendo que él se refería a algo un poco más comprometido.

-Solo preguntaba si al menos no podías conversar con tu madre o alguna amiga…

-Mi madre se tomó el día otra vez…- dijo e hizo una pausa- no sé que es peor, entra cada 5 minutos a tomarme la fiebre y a preguntarme cómo me siento…

-Tu madre se preocupa por ti…- dijo Rick- me gusta que así sea… te extraño, Kate… más de lo que creí que lo haría… supongo que me acostumbré a tenerte cerca… a que resuelvas todos mis problemas…

-Eso tiene un nombre, señor Castle…- dijo ella y tosió.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó él que ya sabía el nombre, _"estar enamorado"._

-Dependencia… y mucha dependencia no es buena…

-No creo que lo sea… más bien diría…

-¡Papi! ¿Con quién hablas?- dijo Alexis entrando a toda velocidad.

-Nos vemos mañana, mis saludos para Alexis…- dijo Kate y cortó rápidamente.

-Hablaba con Kate…

-Yo quiero hablar…

-Acaba de cortar…

-Ah…- dijo con tristeza la niña- ¿podemos ir a visitarla?

-No, amor… tenemos que dejarla tranquila para que se recupere…

-Solo un ratito… le llevaré mi oso de la suerte y podríamos comprarle chocolates…

-Mmm… no sé… a ver si te contagias…

-Papá… ella no me puede contagiar… yo ya estuve enferma…

-¿Qué?

-Kate se contagió de mí… no me hará nada… ¿podemos ir?

Rick miró a Alexis sin comprender. Esa pequeña era demasiado inteligente para su edad…

* * *

**Parece que la pequeña Castle tiene las luces más encendidas que su padre! Jaja! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo nervioso luego de tocar el timbre en la casa de Kate.

Desde el principio, a pesar de sus ganas de ver a Kate, la idea de su hija le había parecido un completo error… sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de cómo tomarían los padres de Kate la visita…

-¿Richard?- lo reconoció enseguida Johanna y miró a Alexis que le sonrió con su oso en la mano.

-Señora Beckett…- dijo Rick algo incómodo- disculpe las molestias…

-No hay ningún problema…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Es que… Alexis quería ver a Kate… la ha extrañado estos días y como me dijo que estaba mejor…

-Mi papi también la extrañaba…- dijo Alexis y Rick sintió que quería esconderse debajo de la alfombra.

-Ya veo… bueno… pasen… la llamaré…- dijo Johanna y los hizo pasar.

Rick observó con detenimiento la decoración del lugar, parecía que la familia tenía buen gusto y Alexis, que le sostenía la mano, algo retraída por haberse cruzado con alguien desconocido, parecía observar todos los detalles también…

Kate apareció en pijama largo y pantuflas. Tenía el cabello húmedo porque acababa de ducharse y sonrió al ver a la niña esperándola. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rick…

-¡Kate!- dijo la niña y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo Kate y la acarició con dulzura.

-Les traeré un café… ¿chocolatada para ti, princesa?- preguntó Johanna.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo y la mujer le guiñó el ojo.

-No queríamos molestarte…- le dijo Rick a Kate cuando su mamá se fue a preparar la merienda.

-Te traje mi oso de la suerte para que te mejores…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla.

-Ahora estoy segura de que estaré bien…- dijo Kate y abrazó el oso.

-Te trajimos chocolates también…- dijo y miró a su padre, que le entregó a Kate una caja adornada con un moño- papá quería traerte flores, pero yo le dije que te gustarían más los chocolates.

-No tenían que traer nada…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick sonriente.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo la niña y la abrazó otra vez.

-Ahhh… no me digas eso… yo también te extrañé, princesa… pero no podía ir así, enferma…

-Ya estás bien, no importa… ¿puedo ver tu habitación?

-Sí, pasa… está al fondo… si caminas por allí…

-¿Puedo papi?

-Puedes…- dijo Rick algo nervioso aún y Alexis salió corriendo.

-Siéntate…- le dijo Kate y se sentó cerca, pero no tanto.

-Gracias… perdón por haber venido… realmente no pude negarme cuando Alexis me lo pidió…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos- digamos que me hizo bien verla… la extrañaba…- y sonrió.

-¿Y a mí?

-También… bastante…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, algo ruborizada.

-No te preocupes, porque no hubo demasiado trabajo estos días… solo falta terminar la grabación…

-Es cierto… espero poder hacerlo mañana…

-Aquí están los cafés… ¿y Alexis?

-Quiso conocer mi habitación…

-¿Chocolates?- dijo Johanna- ojalá y yo tuviera un jefe que me consintiera tanto…

-Bueno… Alexis me convenció de que ayudarían a que se recuperase…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-¡Alexis!- dijo Kate- ven que aquí está tu chocolatada…

La niña volvió y se sentó con Kate. Johanna observó como Kate la trataba y se sintió algo extraña, no incómoda ni preocupada, la cuestión era que nunca había visto a su hija en ese rol y al parecer la conexión con Alexis era muy buena…

Johanna se quedó allí con ellos y charlaron un buen rato. Cuando se hacía más tarde, Rick decidió que volverían a su casa y Alexis se abrazó a Kate un buen rato antes de despedirse…

-¿Mañana vienes?- le preguntó y Kate sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí… quizá no llegue para llevarte a la escuela porque tengo que pasar por mi médico, pero a la salida estaré esperándote… prometido…

-¡Si!- dijo Alexis y le dio un beso antes de salir…

Kate se quedó mirándolos sonriente cuando se fueron y Johanna la observó en silencio. Quiso decirle algo, notó que algo sucedía allí, algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender… pero conocía demasiado a su hija y supo que no era un buen momento para preguntar…

* * *

Al otro día, Kate pasó por su médico, que constató que estaba recuperada y luego fue directamente a lo de Rick.

Entró con sus llaves y lo vio en la cocina…

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí, gracias…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si quieres un café…

-Un café podría aceptarte…- le contestó ella.

-Aquí tienes- Rick le extendió la taza y ella se sentó frente a él.

-Gracias…

-Tu madre… ¿se enojó porque fuimos a verte sin avisar?

-No… para nada… digamos que valoró mucho el interés…

-Entiendo…

-Ella es muy comprensiva…

-¿Tú crees que entendería que…?- dijo y se interrumpió, algo arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos? No lo sé… hay muchas cosas en juego…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él con algo de desilusión, por un momento creyó que todo estaría bien.

-Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, si sucede… hablaré con ella…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y la miró, pero luego miró hacia otro lado- ¿terminarás entonces con la grabación?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y se levantó de un salto.

-Está sobre mi escritorio…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y cuando ella pasó a su lado, la tomó de la mano con suavidad y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Kate lo miró algo sorprendida, pero sin rechazarlo, por supuesto.

-Solo… te necesito cerca…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Rick la abrazó con suavidad y ella apoyó la cara en su pecho, de costado.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición y cuando ella se separó, para irse, él no la soltó y se quedó mirándola de cerca…

-Sé que ya te lo dije… pero quería decírtelo una vez más… te extrañé Kate… no fue solo Alexis quien lo hizo… te convertiste en alguien muy importante…- le dijo y miró sus labios, con deseos de besarla, pero sin atreverse.

-Lo sé… tú y Alexis también son importantes para mí…- le dijo y Rick no pudo evitar besar sus labios con suavidad, temiendo que ella se retrajera.

Kate rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y lo dejó hacer unos segundos. Luego se separó, y sin soltarlo, le sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Iré a terminar con la grabación…- le dijo y él sonrió, mientras la miraba irse…

Por ahora, todo estaba bien, no había demasiadas complicaciones y Kate sonreía, y mientras eso ocurriera, Rick era feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo visita y Kate volvió a trabajar. Cada vez les cuesta menos expresar lo que están sintiendo, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate llegó a su casa extenuada, sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y entrecerró los ojos con placidez… había sido un día duro con Alexis, no porque hubiese sucedido nada malo, sino porque ella la había ido a buscar a la escuela en su primer día luego de haber estado enferma y la niña no la había dejado alejarse ni un solo minuto…

Menos mal que había terminado de transcribir la conferencia durante la mañana, cuando Alexis aún estaba en su horario escolar…

Ella no se quejaba, adoraba a Alexis y jugar con ella era increíble, pero seguramente aún estaba algo débil luego de la fiebre y por eso se sentía más cansada.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió al recordar que luego de cerrar la puerta, después de despedirse de la niña, que se quedó dándose un baño, Rick se había escapado y la había sorprendido antes de subir al ascensor y la había abrazado, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola como si no quisiera que ella escapara… y luego un tierno beso en la frente, que ella hubiese querido que se prolongara el resto de su vida…

O al menos que él siguiera besándola, y se animara a acariciarla y que ella le correspondiera esas caricias… y… todo lo demás…

-No te oí llegar…- le dijo Johanna, apareciendo en el living casi sin ser oída por su hija.

-Llegué recién…- dijo Kate y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- le preguntó su madre.

-Bastante… la niña no me dio descanso hoy… es muy bonita… tú la has visto…

-Es preciosa… y parece muy inteligente…

-Lo es… a veces me dice cada cosa que me deja con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar…

-Martha me contó que su mamá falleció… ¿verdad?

-Sí… una historia muy triste… tampoco es que tengo demasiada información… ella no habla mucho y su papá tampoco…

-¿Y su papá?

-¿Castle?

-¿Lo llamas por el apellido?

-Bueno, no… a veces lo llamo Rick… me dijo que era más cómodo… odia que lo llame señor Castle…

-Entiendo…- dijo Johanna y alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Con él?

-Katie… eres mi hija… te conozco…

-Mamá… yo…

-Eres muy joven… él es viudo y tiene una hija pequeña… yo no soy una persona prejuiciosa, pero las cosas serían complicadas…

-Mamá…

-Solo te advierto, en caso de que aún haya tiempo…

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-De que pienses con tu cabeza y no con tu corazón… los vi el otro día…

-No creo que haya tiempo…

-¿Estás enamorada?

-No sé… creo que si… la verdad es que es la primera vez que me siento tan cerca de alguien…

-Pero él…

-Él intenta luchar porque sabe que sería complicado… pero la verdad es que…

-Se le nota…

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Escucha… como madre, digamos que no es la elección que a mí me gustaría que hicieses… te pido que tengas cuidado, toda la vida has sido muy reflexiva, confío en que no te metas en líos, Kate…

-Te juro que me cuidaré… pero… ¿qué pensarías si él y yo…?

-No lo sé… como dije, no sería nada fácil…

-Gracias por intentar comprenderme, mamá…

-Es mi tarea… comprenderte, ayudarte, guiarte… esta no es la mejor opción… pero no puedo ser necia, lo vi el otro día cuando vinieron… se nota que hay algo… por eso te pido que te cuides… no de él, sino de las consecuencias…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y se quedó un rato allí, pensativa…

* * *

Martha llegó a la casa de Rick a la hora de la cena y los encontró cocinando.

-Qué afortunada soy… hoy comeré algo rico…- dijo y Alexis corrió a abrazarla.

-Abuela…- dijo Alexis entre besos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien… Kate vino a buscarme…

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Mucho mejor… porque tenía mi oso de la suerte…

-Ah… entiendo…

-Con mi papá fuimos a visitarla el otro día y le llevamos chocolates…

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Martha y miró a Rick que no había intervenido.

-Alexis la extrañaba y fuimos a verla…- dijo finalmente, sabiendo que debía decir algo.

-Entiendo… ella la extrañaba…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alexis… ¿por qué no te lavas las manos, así podremos comenzar a cenar?- dijo Rick con algo de incomodidad.

-A mí no me engañas, Richard…- le dijo Martha achicando los ojos.

-No hay necesidad…

-¿Qué está pasando con esa chica?

-Nada… tiene una excelente relación con la niña, eso era lo que yo necesitaba… que Alexis estuviese bien con alguien y que yo pudiera concentrarme en el trabajo…

-Solo eso…

-Y una asistente en quien descansar lo que no es tan importante que haga yo…

-Entiendo…

-Madre…

-Te gustó desde el primer día… júrame que no pasó nada…

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Desde el primer día que me acosas con eso… que es hija de conocidos ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy, un depravado?… ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no me gusta? ¿Qué no me muero de amor cuando veo como se lleva con Alexis?

-Ella es demasiado joven…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan prejuiciosa?

-Desde que yo tenía su misma edad cuando me enamoré de tu padre… y mira como terminó todo…

-Yo no soy mi padre… sobre todo porque no tengo idea de quién es…

-Tú no pierdes nada… ella sí, Rick…

-Escucha… espero que me respetes si decido, en algún momento, intentar algo con ella… pero no te preocupes, no será algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme… Kate me inspira sentimientos sinceros, no solamente ganas de estar con ella físicamente…

Martha sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con que él ponderara la idea de tener algo con Kate… todo lo que él decía era cierto, ella era muy bonita, tenían una sintonía muy especial y se llevaba muy bien con Alexis… pero las dificultades serían muchas más…

No volvieron a hablar más del tema cuando Alexis volvió. Se dedicaron a cenar y cuando cada uno fue a acostarse para dormir, Rick, que fue el último en dejar el living, pensó en llamarla, ya la extrañaba…

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era un poco tarde y que si ella dormía, eso lo haría sentirse culpable…

Era mejor dormirse, pensar en ella y quizá tener la suerte de soñar con sus ojos, con esos labios suaves y dulces y con la necesidad de tenerla cerca…

Rick cerró los ojos no bien se acostó. Recordó el beso de año nuevo y todos los otros que se habían dado…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Hey…- dijo con suavidad y ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-¿Dormías?

-De hecho… intentaba dormir… pensaba en… cosas lindas… tenía ganas de llamarte, pero creí que tú dormías…

-Solo… solo quería decirte que me madre sabe que… bueno… sabe lo que nos está pasando…

-¿Le dijiste?

-Se dio cuenta…

-Bueno, si te consuela, también la mía…

-¿Tú crees que están de acuerdo?

-No… creo que nos conocen lo suficiente…

-¿Estuvo muy mal? La conversación, digo…

-No… ella solo está preocupada…

-Mi madre también…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… descansa… nos vemos mañana…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y cuando iba a cortar, él siguió hablando.

-Gracias por llamarme…

-Quería dormirme pensando en ti y habiendo escuchado tu voz…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Yo también…- dijo y ahora sí, cortaron.

Rick se acomodó en su cama, sonriente. Nada de eso que sentían, podía ser malo. Complicado, quizás pero no malo…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las madres hablaron... no fue taaaan grave, pero está claro que preferirían que nada sucediera... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick sonrió al entrar a su escritorio cuando vio que Kate se había quedado dormida mirando el texto que corregía…

Ella le había comentado que había pasado varias noches intentando prepararse para dar algunas materias del curso de ingreso a la universidad, pero se veía claramente que el cansancio había ganado la batalla…

Se acercó despacio. Ella dormía plácidamente en una posición algo incómoda y Rick sintió ternura…

Hacía casi tres meses que se conocían y más allá que un par de besos, luego de la conversación sobre sus problemas con el sexo, no habían ido mucho más allá, sin embargo, los sentimientos crecían cada vez más…

Ellos eran como novios platónicos, ambos sabían que había sentimientos, pero no se habían entregado al amor físico aún… y por ahora eso funcionaba bien, a pesar de que ambos, más de una vez se contenían…

Rick acarició su cabello con suavidad y ella protestó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. Kate sonrió y estiró sus brazos para rodear su cuello…

Inspiró hondo para no dejarse llevar. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, que era la que estaba más cerca.

Cuando la depositó allí, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo siento… me quedé dormida…- le dijo desperezándose un poco y Rick la observó, deleitado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-No te preocupes… creo que debería dedicarme a escribir otra cosa… si te duermes con mi libro…- dijo bromeando y ella le pegó cariñosamente en el hombro.

-Te dije que estos días estaría cansada…

-Lo sé… descansa un rato… todavía faltan unas horas para que regrese Alexis…

-Pero… el trabajo…

-No te preocupes… aquí solo importa que estés bien… la corrección puede esperar…

-Gracias…- dijo y se incorporó para besar su mejilla.

-Vendré a despertarte con algo para almorzar…

-No… no hace falta…

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te cuide, Kate? Te juro que no muerdo… y me muero de ganas por hacerlo…

-Sé que no muerdes y en el último de los casos… quizá sería agradable que lo hicieras…

-No me tientes, señorita Beckett…- le dijo él y sonrió- descansa…

Kate se acomodó en la cama y sonrió con placidez. El aroma a él que había en la almohada la haría descansar bien…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Rick entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, luego de dejar la bandeja con una ensalada y un vaso de jugo sobre la mesa de noche…

Ella sintió su presencia y lo abrazó. Rick se dejó llevar un momento y la apretó contra su cuerpo, deseando que ese instante no se terminara nunca.

Kate hundió la nariz en su cuello y suspiró. Rick cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de ella…

Se detuvo en seco, no era que no quisiera seguir adelante, pero la realidad era que no había tiempo y que ella no estaba totalmente consciente…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- contestó ella y él la separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no comes algo? Tengo que ir a buscar a Alexis…

Kate abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo adormilada.

-No te gusto más, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso tienes miedo?- le preguntó directamente y él arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Quizás tu madre te pidió que te alejaras de mí… nosotros… entre nosotros había otra clase se conexión antes…

-Una conexión que existe, pero yo soy el más adulto aquí… y se supone que debo cuidarte…

-Me cuidas… todo el tiempo… pero pareces mi hermano…

-No pretendo presionarte… esa es la idea…

-¿No fantaseas?- los ojos de ella estaban encendidos y Rick sintió incomodidad.

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Pero tú me dijiste…

-Te dije que mi experiencia había sido un desastre… pero también que sentía cosas por ti que no había sentido nunca…

-¿Tú quieres… intentarlo?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Tú no?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Quizá no quieres lidiar con mis inseguridades…- dijo y desvió la mirada.

-Quizá me atemorice que no la pases bien…

-Bueno… eso no puedo asegurártelo… pero sí te puedo decir que es la primera vez que tengo ganas de intentarlo…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Está bien… buscaremos el momento…- dijo él y ella lo miró.

-Estuvimos solos toda la mañana…

-Por casualidad… no quiero que nada nos interrumpa… no quiero dudas… ni arrepentimientos… podría sonar el teléfono, o el timbre, podría aparecer mi madre…

-Se supone que la que tiene dudas aquí soy yo…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Tenemos que encontrar un buen momento… pero no se me ocurre cuál…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque está Alexis de por medio… y tú eres la segunda opción para cuidarla…

-¿Y si le propones pasar el fin de semana en los Hamptons con tu madre? Ella me dijo que adoraba ir allí…

-Y yo podría aprovechar el tiempo para escribir…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Bueno… yo me quedaría sola en mi casa… porque en esta temporada, como mi madre no tiene tanto trabajo, ellos aprovechan para irse a la cabaña…

-Entonces podrías quedarte aquí…

-Exacto…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió él, que no quería ilusionarse tanto.

-Me estoy muriendo por descubrir que es eso tan increíble que la gente le encuentra al sexo y que yo todavía no experimenté… y la verdad es que no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, Rick… ¿qué podría ser mejor que eso?

-Bien… entonces… está arreglado… el fin de semana…- dijo él algo ansioso.

-El fin de semana…- dijo ella y miró la hora- uh… se hizo tarde… creo que me levantaré a buscar a Alexis…- dijo y cuando se incorporó, él la tomó en sus brazos y terminó sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Espera…- le dijo y ella sintió en qué condiciones había quedado él luego de la conversación.

-Rick… Alexis…

-Escucha… tienes dos días más… si te arrepientes, todo estará bien… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Rick la dejó ir muy a su pesar, la intensidad de su deseo era casi irrefrenable, pero debía calmarse, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos estar tan ansioso…

Kate respiró hondo cuando salió al fresco de la calle, se sentía increíblemente bien, segura y decidida… ¿arrepentirse? Ni en sueños…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que tenemos una cita... veremos qué ocurre! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Rick sonrió y miró de reojo a Kate, que también sonreía. Ya había hablado con su madre y Martha había consentido llevar a Alexis a los Hamptons…

-¡Sí!- saltó la niña con alegría- hacía mucho que no íbamos…

-Bueno… irás con la abuela, yo tengo que quedarme a trabajar…

-¿Tú no vienes?- dijo Alexis algo desilusionada.

-No… irás con la abuela…

-Pero…- dijo y miró a Kate casi comenzando a llorar.

-Yo te prometo que la semana próxima iré contigo…- dijo finalmente Rick.

-¿Kate puede venir?

-La próxima semana… si no tiene nada que hacer, la invitaremos…- dijo y Kate sonrió.

-No, no la próxima semana… ahora… con nosotras, con la abuela y conmigo…

Kate miró a Rick con desesperación…

-Alexis…- dijo sin saber qué contestar, le daba lástima que la niña sufriera.

-Escucha, hija… este fin de semana, Kate tiene que estudiar… le toca dar unos exámenes pronto…

-Ah… pero puede estudiar ahí… con nosotras…

-Escucha, amor… hagamos las cosas bien… este fin de semana te vas con la abuela, el próximo, invitaremos a Kate a que venga con nosotros…

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar?- dijo Kate y la niña, un poco desalentada, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación…

Kate se sintió culpable y trató de animarla…

-Alexis… no estés mal… tu papi te prometió que el próximo fin de semana iríamos…

-Pero yo quiero que sea este… te voy a extrañar mucho…

-Yo también…- dijo Kate y la abrazó con ternura- pero de verdad tengo que estudiar… y si me va bien, festejaremos en la playa…- le dijo y besó su frente.

-Bueno…- dijo finalmente y cuando se separaron sonrió.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-A la mamá…

-Bueno… tú serás mi mamá…- le dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No, yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá…- le dijo y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, quiso salir corriendo… realmente se había encariñado con la niña y lo que sentía por su papá no estaba en discusión, pero ella no se sentía en condiciones de afrontar un papel tan importante…

-Mejor juguemos a otra cosa… ¿qué tal unos títeres?- sugirió.

-¡Sí, títeres!

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Para ser un miércoles, que generalmente se complicaba porque Alexis tenía otras actividades, no fue tan complicado.

A última hora, cuando regresaron de su clase de deportes, Kate le preparó su baño y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero pasó un momento por la oficina de Rick para verlo.

-Hey… - dijo luego de golpear la puerta para entrar- Alexis se está dando su baño…

-Y tú aprovechaste para venir aquí a estar a solas conmigo, señorita Beckett…- le dijo él en tono de broma y Kate trató de sonreír.

-Rick…

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo al notar que ella se veía incómoda.

-No… es que… no sé… a veces la veo a Alexis tan comprometida conmigo que me da miedo…

-¿Comprometida?

-Me busca todo el tiempo, me dijo que me extrañaría el fin de semana y quería jugar a la mamá para que yo pudiera ser su mamá…

-Kate…

-Tengo miedo, Rick…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siento muchas cosas por ella y por ti… pero no sé si estoy preparada para cumplir ese rol…

-No vamos a discutir de eso ahora… tú eres su niñera y si en algún momento las cosas cambiaran, porque decidimos que así sea, yo me preocuparé porque la transición sea de la mejor manera… para ti y para ella… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Ahora si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, yo me encargaré de la niña cuando salga del baño…

-Gracias… estoy un poco cansada… anoche volví a quedarme despierta…

-¿Pensando en mí?

-Estudiando…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Ah… qué lástima…- dijo Rick fingiendo desilusión.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedas despierto pensando en mí?- se animó a preguntarle.

-Todas las noches…- dijo y entornó los ojos, la conversación se estaba tornando demasiado estimulante.

-Y… ¿piensas… mucho?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes qué quiero saber…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con incomodidad.

-Bueno… sí, por supuesto… aunque hace un tiempo que me reservo las ganas… me gustaría que todo fuera perfecto entre nosotros…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Te estás… aguantando por mí?- le preguntó.

-Kate… todo es por ti… cuando aguanto… y cuando no…- dijo él y ella sintió un cosquilleo casi familiar en el abdomen…

-Yo… trataré de ser lo que tú esperas de mí…- dijo y se acercó tentativamente.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo él y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas un momento- tú ya eres como yo espero… eso te hace especial… pero vuelvo a repetirte… si algo no te hace sentir tranquila, me lo dices y cancelamos todo…

-Bien… sí… pero no voy a arrepentirme…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo.

Al principio, el beso pareció tierno, pero luego de unos instantes, Rick se separó algo agitado y le sonrió.

-Si no te vas ahora, no soportaré hasta el fin de semana…- le dijo y ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo desde la puerta.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo él y la miró hasta que se fue- Dios… serán los dos días más largos de mi vida…- dijo sin que ella lo oyera…

* * *

Alexis lo llamó a los pocos minutos y Rick disfrutó un rato de su hija mientras le contaba sobre su clase de deportes…

Cenaron juntos y cuando él la acompañó a su habitación para dormir, notó que la niña quería preguntarle algo, pero no se animaba…

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo con un beso en su frente- si hay algo que quieras decirme…

-Papá… tú y Kate… ¿son novios?

-¿Novios?- Rick pensó que tendría un ataque.

-Sí… novios…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Se lo pregunté a la abuela y me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti…- dijo Alexis y Rick inspiró hondo.

-Ya veo… ¿tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que sí…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo el tiempo se están sonriendo y tú la miras y ella se pone tímida… pero conmigo no es tímida…

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick y sonrió con ternura- yo sé que a ti te gustaría eso… pero Kate viene aquí a trabajar…y disfruta mucho cuidándote…

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí… por supuesto… y también le gustan mis libros… y por eso se pone tímida conmigo…

-Pero no es tu novia…- dijo Alexis con algo de desilusión.

-No… pero te prometo algo… si alguna vez lo es… yo te lo diré primero a ti… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… hasta mañana papi…- dijo Alexis y cerró los ojos.

Rick salió de la habitación de Alexis con una sensación rara. Evidentemente las cosas se estaban mezclando un poco, pero eso no podía ser malo, solo tenían que aprender a manejarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada! Feliz Aniversario del estreno de Castle! Fueron 6 increíbles años! **

**Espero que las historia les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Se que este capítulo me quedó un poco más extenso, pero creo que valió la pena... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 15**

Rick miró la hora y suspiró. Ya era más de mediodía, Alexis y Martha se habían ido la noche anterior, pero los padres de Kate se irían ese día, temprano en la mañana…

Sin embargo, aunque él calculaba que ya lo habrían hecho hacía horas, Kate no había llamado, ni había ido y cuando él intentaba llamarla, ella no contestaba…

Se obligó a aprovechar el tiempo escribiendo, pero su mente estaba dispersa. Él estaba dispuesto a comprenderla si se había arrepentido, pero quería que al menos ella se lo dijera, para no preocuparse y estar esperándola en vano…

Al promediar la tarde, Rick decidió darse por vencido, no tenía caso seguir esperando, sobre todo porque, a pesar de que no le había insistido y le había repetido mil veces que podían cancelar todo, ella seguía convencida de que no se arrepentiría y probablemente lo hubiese hecho y no se animaba a dar la cara…

* * *

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, escuchó el timbre y se puso en alerta. Se dio cuenta de que Kate no podía ser, porque ella tenía las llaves… se levantó con pesadez, esperando que no fueran problemas y cuando abrió la puerta sintió que se le terminaba el aire…

Kate estaba enfundada en un vestido corto, al cuerpo, no demasiado elegante, mas bien sencillo, pero estaba más arreglada de costumbre y cuando sonrió con nerviosismo, Rick sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas…

-Siento haber tardado tanto…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada.

-No… no te preocupes… ¿pasó algo?- le dijo mientras la dejaba pasar.

-Tuve… tuve una pequeña crisis…

-Kate…- dijo él acercándose a ella tentativamente.

-Espera… no quiero cancelar nada… aquí estoy… pero quería estar linda para ti… y me sentí una tonta, no sabía que ponerme, ni como maquillarme, y ahí me di cuenta de que quizá soy solo una niña para ti… y casi me arrepiento porque probablemente te parezca una tonta…

-Shhh…- dijo él y colocó su dedo sobre los labios de ella- tú eres una mujer increíble…- le dijo y sonrió- muy joven, es cierto… pero maravillosa, en todo sentido… y me gustas muchísimo… y tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo pero no quiero que te sientas presionada… si quieres puedes quedarte, podemos pasar tiempo juntos, pero no necesitamos irnos a la cama si eso te hace sentir mal o insegura…

-Está bien… después de todo, podemos estar juntos… como lo hacemos siempre…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Estaba algo desilusionado, pero no quería apurarla, Kate se había convertido en alguien casi imprescindible para él y por supuesto que la esperaría, de eso no tenía dudas…

La tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá, encendió la televisión y buscó algo para ver…

Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y miraron juntos la película… Cada tanto se miraban y sonreían y Rick se sintió feliz, no necesitaba otra cosa que tenerla cerca…

-¿Quieres que cocine algo?- le preguntó cuando la vio desperezarse, al terminar la película.

-¿Cocinamos juntos?- le sugirió ella y se levantaron para ir a la cocina.

-¿Te gusta la carne de cerdo?

-Mucho… ¿podemos hacerla agridulce?

-¿Tipo oriental?

-Sí… me encanta…

-Bien… creo que tengo una receta por ahí… déjame buscar…

* * *

Luego de un rato, mientras cocinaban, Kate lo miró sin comprender al ver que él la observaba con gesto de desaprobación…

-Lo estoy haciendo mal…- dijo ella algo desanimada mientras cortaba unas verduras…

-No es eso… te mancharás el vestido… no me lo perdonaría… ¿por qué no te sientas y yo sigo?

-Yo quiero cocinar contigo…- le dijo ella e hizo un puchero.

-Bueno… entonces tendrás que quitarte el vestido…- dijo y luego se mordió el labio cuando la vio alzar la ceja.

-¿Todo esto es para que me quite la ropa?

-No… qué mal pensada…- Rick sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tuviera qué ponerme… pero no creo que me vaya la ropa de Alexis… y la de tu madre…

-Mejor no…- dijo Rick y sonrió- ¿una remera mía?

-Eso podría ser…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Rick desapareció un momento y volvió con una remera de él. Kate la tomó en sus manos y giró y le dio la espalda.

-¿Me ayudas con el cierre?- le dijo y él cerró los ojos un momento. Él mismo se había metido en eso.

-Sí… claro…- dijo él y deslizó el cierre hacia abajo y cuando ella quiso moverse, la tomó de la cintura con suavidad, para que no lo hiciera.

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando los dedos de él acariciaron su espalda. La caricia era casi imperceptible, pero Kate cerró los ojos y la disfrutó.

Rick corrió su cabello de costado y besó la base de su cuello y ella movió su cabeza hacia adelante, instintivamente, buscando darle mejor ángulo.

-Tienes una piel increíble…- le dijo y ella volvió a sentir los dedos de él en su espalda, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad.

-Rick…- pudo decir ella, que de pronto se sintió valiente y quería que él le quitara el vestido y la besara hasta cansarse.

-Ve a cambiarte… lo siento…- dijo él y ella se fue sin mirarlo, tratando de caminar derecho, sus piernas parecían de gelatina…

Rick inspiró hondo y trató de serenarse. Kate lo volvía loco y la mejor parte era que quizá no se diera cuenta…

La vio aparecer incómoda un rato después, la remera apenas la cubría y Rick se concentró en su cara, aunque sus piernas demandaban toda su atención…

-Creo que es un poco corta…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Te… te ves increíble…

-¿Me quedo así?

-Por mí sí…- dijo él tratando de cerrar la boca y que no fuera tan notorio que no podía dejar de mirarla.

* * *

Terminaron de cocinar y cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a comer en el living. Kate eligió sentarse en el suelo, sobre unos almohadones y Rick se sentó a su lado.

-Esta miel tiene un gusto increíble…- dijo ella mientras saboreaba el plato.

-Perfecta…- dijo él y cerró los ojos, su mente llevándolo a lugares que no quería visitar en ese momento, solo por seguridad.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y sonrió. Apenas había tomado media copa de vino y ya se sentía algo acalorada.

Rick abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de ella. Kate le sonrió y él notó que la mirada de ella era distinta… como si tuviera ganas de jugar…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella amplió su sonrisa.

-En el paraíso…- dijo y alzó las cejas, dándole a entender que era por él.

-Dios… Kate… qué difícil es ir caminando por la cornisa contigo…

-Rick…- dijo y se arrodilló.

-En serio… es complicado… porque te entiendo… porque no quiero presionarte… pero es que te deseo tanto… me muero por tocarte, por sentir tu piel, como hace un rato… por besarte toda… por mostrarte lo increíble que es cuando dos personas están en total sintonía y se disfrutan mutuamente, entregándose una a la otra…

-¿Tú crees que yo podré llegar a sentir todo eso?- le dijo ella con algo de ansiedad.

-Espero que sí… porque si no sería muy injusto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Quizá…- dijo y se sentó sobre él, de costado- podríamos intentarlo…

-Kate… por favor no me ilusiones… porque si luego te arrepientes, no creo que me alcance con una ducha fría…

-Mmm… una ducha… no fría… tibia… sería increíble…

-Kate…

-Shh…- dijo ella y lo besó, húmedamente, tentativamente, dándole a entender que quería más…

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y con una la tomó de la cintura, mientras la otra se desplazaba por su pierna, acariciando su piel.

La escuchó suspirar y la mano abandonó la pierna y subió hacia su pecho, provocando una reacción inmediata. Rick la sintió bajo sus dedos y siguió estimulándola hasta que la escuchó jadear…

Continuó un rato así, esperando que ella le diera alguna señal de que podía seguir adelante y la vio interrumpir el beso y mirarlo. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros, cargados de deseo y Kate cambió de posición, colocándose frente a él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera… rozándolo con intención...

Lo miró desde arriba y se sintió poderosa. Era una tontería, ella no tenía ningún poder allí, tenía poca experiencia, aunque había visto algunas películas y su imaginación era frondosa… sobre todo si se trataba de fantasías… pero esto era distinto… más allá de sus malas experiencias, sus fantasías… la relación y lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Rick era real…

Sintió las manos de él colarse por debajo de la remera y acariciar la piel de su abdomen. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rick en su cuello, besándola húmedamente. Movió su pelvis instintivamente cuando sintió la erección de Rick rozándola. Lo tomó de la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero verte…- murmuró ella y él la miró, sin comprender.

-¿Verme?

-Quiero ver el efecto que causo en ti…

-Yo también quiero verte…- le dijo él y la hizo levantar y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.

Entraron en penumbras. Rick encendió el velador de su mesa de noche y se quedó de pie frente a ella…

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y ella lo observó de cerca…

-¿Puedo?- le dijo y deslizó sus dedos por la piel que él iba descubriendo.

Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Kate besaba la piel de su torso y se sorprendió gratamente cuando la mano de ella lo rozó por sobre el pantalón.

Estiró sus manos y la ayudó a quitarse la remera… se quedó mirándola, tratando de absorber su belleza clásica, natural…

La empujó un poco y ella quedó recostada en la cama… entre besos, le quitó la ropa interior y la miró a los ojos…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente, luego sus ojos y por último, húmedamente sus labios…

-Quiero que me hables…- le dijo en voz baja, en su oído, mientras sus dedos dibujaban formas sobre su pecho, siguiendo la estimulación…

-¿Qué… qué quieres que te diga?- la voz de ella sonaba baja, excitada… y Rick se sintió en el cielo.

-Quiero que me guíes, Kate… yo sé adónde quiero llegar, pero no quiero hacer nada que no te guste…

-Mmmhmm…- asintió ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él en su abdomen.

-Eres hermosa, Kate…mucho más de lo que había imaginado…- dijo y cuando llegaba a su ombligo la vio morderse el labio…- ¿todo bien?- le preguntó y la miró con atención justo en el momento en que sus dedos alcanzaron la parte más sensible de ella…

-Ssssi…- jadeó ella- Sí, Rick…

-Porque no quiero que estés mal… así…

-Por favor…- dijo cuando sintió que él se detenía y lo vio sonreír.

-¿Más?

-Sí… por favor…- dijo ella y él continuó. Rick mantuvo un buen rato el ritmo y la sintió tensarse un poco.

Abandonó su tarea otra vez y la miró. Ella alzó las cejas como preguntándole qué había sucedido…

Rick se bajó de la cama y ella lo observó en silencio, su respiración todavía agitada…

Se quitó los pantalones y bóxers y ella lo miró sin avergonzarse, con curiosidad, y también con deseo…

-Lo siento… estaba muy incómodo…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-Ya veo…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Parece que te gustó lo que viste, señorita Beckett…

-¿Está mal que me guste?

-Al contrario… me halaga mucho…- dijo él y sonrió.

Se colocó sobre ella y la volvió a besar. Luego desplazó sus labios hacia abajo por el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen…

La sintió moverse y se detuvo cuando llegaba al pubis. Kate levantó la cabeza y lo miró con desesperación. Rick sonrió cuando la vio asentir y comenzó a estimularla, suavemente al principio…

Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, Kate no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear en busca de aire y se encontró aferrándose a las sábanas para controlar la intensidad de las caricias de Rick…

Cuando Rick advirtió que estaba llegando al borde del clímax, se detuvo y ella lo miró casi rogándole…

Rick se colocó protección y se recostó para poder cambiar la posición, prefería que ella tuviera el control para que no se sintiera incómoda…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y ella se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas, se acomodó y descendió sobre él hasta tomarlo, lentamente, por completo…

-Oh… Rick…- dijo cuando él sonrió, sintiéndose parte suya.

-Ahora tú manejarás el ritmo…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a él…

Kate se movió despacio al principio, experimentando, pero cada vez, la fricción se hacía más insoportable y la velocidad aumentó…

El clímax no tardó en llegar y Rick la sostuvo mientras se perdía en sus ojos y alcanzaba el suyo propio…

Se quedaron así un buen rato, callados, tratando de recuperar el aire, ella sobre él, incapaz de moverse…

Cuando pudo desconectarse, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos. Kate sonrió con debilidad.

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja y ella acarició su cara.

-Increíble…- le dijo y se quedó dormida, extenuada…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que la experiencia fue muy positiva... veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les haya gustado!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazado a Kate. Ella aún dormía, plácidamente, una sonrisa casi podía adivinarse en sus labios…

Se acomodó un poco y cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a abandonarse al sueño, la escuchó moverse, quejarse un poco y al abrir los ojos la encontró mirándolo…

-Hey…- dijo él con ternura y sonrió.

-Lo siento… se me durmió el brazo…- dijo y Rick se movió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba apoyada en ese brazo.

-¿Estás incómoda? ¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó él mientras veía que ella sacudía el brazo para doblegar la sensación de hormigueo…

Kate no le contestó, pero sonrió con picardía y Rick alzó las cejas, cuestionándola.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él.

-Nada… solo… pensaba qué pasará de ahora en adelante…

-¿Tú qué quieres que pase?

-No lo sé… supongo que me gustaría que siguiéramos con esto…

-¿Esto?

-Este secreto…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Rick cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de dominarse, había algunos gestos que ella hacía que se le hacían irresistibles…

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó ella.

-Para nada… solo… ¿tú crees…? Quiero decir… ¿te gustaría…?

-Me gustaría…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez- pero ¿me dejas ducharme primero?

-Podríamos hacer ambas cosas…

-¿Te parece?

-Déjalo en mis manos…- dijo y se levantó en toda su gloria, con su erección matutina y Kate sintió deseos de tocarlo, de acariciarlo- te espero en el baño…

Kate comprobó que los músculos de sus piernas estaban algo entumecidos por la actividad de la noche anterior, pero lanzó una carcajada suave porque supo que había valido la pena la molestia…

Caminó despacio hacia el baño y lo miró a través de la mampara traslúcida… Rick era increíblemente atractivo, y ahora que lo veía así, desnudo, se preguntaba como era que estaba solo, que ninguna mujer quisiera estar con él… o quizá fuera él quien no quería estar con nadie…

Él presintió su presencia y se asomó. Sonrió y alzó las cejas…

-Te estoy extrañando un poco… bastante diría yo… ¿vienes?- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Kate no esperó más para reunirse con él. Rick la tomó en sus brazos bajo el agua tibia y la escuchó suspirar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él, siempre atento.

-Sí, por supuesto…- le dijo ella.

¿Como no iba a sentirse bien con él rodeándola con sus brazos, la cara apoyada en su pecho y la excitación de Rick rozándola exquisitamente mientras se movían suavemente, como si bailaran…?

Kate levantó la cara y atrapó sus labios con los de ella. Luego de unos instantes, él la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Tú eres increíble… me hiciste olvidar de todas mis malas experiencias… no creí que esto sería tan placentero…

-Me alegra… mi ego está por las nubes ahora…

-¿Hubieras preferido una mentira?

-No, no… por supuesto… y tampoco es que me vanaglorie… solo hice lo que sentí y te cuidé todo lo que pude…

-Fue increíble…- le dijo ella y deslizó su mano hacia abajo y lo acarició sin avergonzarse.

-Y ahora quieres más…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y lo vio cerrar los ojos cuando su mano siguió un ritmo parejo.

-Kate… Kate…- dijo él en voz baja, excitada- aprendes rápido…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, para testear si ella estaba preparada para él.

La vio cerrar los ojos y detener los movimientos de su mano, concentrada en lo que él pudiera hacerle…

-Escucha… no tengo protección aquí… sería muy arriesgado que intentara salir a tiempo…

-Tú tienes más experiencia que yo…- dijo ella agitada y él cerró la ducha.

Se secaron rápidamente y él la levantó en brazos y la escuchó reír mientras se apuraba para llevarla a la cama…

La recostó y se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba. Separó un poco sus piernas y la rozó despacio, testeando si ella seguía en el mismo estado…

-Rick…- le rogó ella.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés lista…

-Lo estoy… por favor…- dijo y lo vio tantear en su mesa de luz y colocarse protección.

Rick se sorprendió de lo rápido que se acostumbró ella a él esta vez y cuando quiso acordar, sintió sus talones presionando para que fuera más profundo…

Él decidió que el ritmo fuera lento, adoraba los sonidos que ella hacía, de placer, de frustración…

Y cuando Kate se entregó totalmente, al borde del clímax, la levantó en brazos y se arrodilló en la cama, haciendo que ella quedara sobre él…

Kate lo miró azorada, realmente no lo esperaba… Rick sonrió, orgulloso y la sostuvo sin moverse un momento, perdido en sus ojos, el deseo era tan intenso que todo terminaría si él seguía su instinto y se movía profundamente en ella…

Ella buscó sus labios y lo besó. Rick se movió despacio hasta que la sintió llegar otra vez al borde del abismo…

-Definitivamente eres hermosa…- le dijo agitado él, sin abandonar su tarea.

-Por favor no te detengas…- le dijo ella y sintió que su vista se nublaba, mientras lo miraba a él y sentía que Rick explotaba en ella…

Rick la llenó de besos y ella sonrió satisfecha. No había sido casualidad la primera vez, esto sería así siempre… perfecto, estimulante, placentero… como ella se imaginaba que era…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego ella giró para mirarlo, su cara a milímetros de la de él…

-¿Nos pasaremos todo el día así?- le preguntó ella.

-¿No quieres?

-Mientras mi cuerpo aguante…

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo…- dijo él y sonrió- iremos a tu ritmo, Kate… pero eso no impide que nos quedemos aquí, en la cama, todo el día…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Pero… tengo un poco de hambre…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo él y ella sonrió y se colocó sobre él, besó sus labios y cuando iba a moverse él la detuvo.

-Hey…- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Lo estoy pasando increíble- dijo y ella sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y él la soltó y se puso la remera de Rick.

Fueron juntos a la cocina y prepararon algo para comer. Rick no podía dejar de mirarla y ella se la pasó todo el tiempo sonriendo…

Cuando quiso acordar, él la aprisionaba contra la mesa del desayunador, sus manos recorriéndola por sobre la única prenda que llevaba puesta…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le dijo él al oído- siento que no podré dejar de tocarte…

Kate soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Él tenía razón… ¿ahora qué?

* * *

**Parece que luego del disfrute, llegó el momento de tomar algunas decisiones. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y a los que comentan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hacía bastante que no atualizaba esta historia... espero que les guste el capítulo! **

**Capítulo 17**

Luego de una tarde muy romántica y alguna que otra sesión intensa de pasión, al comenzar a anochecer, Rick recibió una llamada de Alexis, avisándole que ya estaban en camino y que llegarían para cenar…

En contra de sus deseos, Rick le pidió a Kate que se vistieran y le dijo que sería conveniente que ella se fuera a su casa, para no despertar suspicacias por parte de Martha…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos antes de que ella se fuera y besó su cuello, hundiendo su nariz allí…

-Fue un fin de semana de ensueño… eres preciosa, Kate… realmente lo pasé increíble…

-Sí… yo también… veremos cómo haremos para contenernos de aquí en más…- dijo ella algo preocupada.

-Bueno… lo mantendremos en secreto todo lo que podamos… por nosotros… ya sabemos que cuando se sepa, no será fácil…

-¿Tú crees que a tu mamá no le gustará?

-Escucha, Kate… independientemente de lo que nosotros estamos sintiendo… que es lo más importante aquí… nuestra diferencia de edad para ellos contará y mucho… tendremos que estar fuertes y decididos si queremos seguir adelante con esto frente a todos…

-Además está Alexis…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Por Alexis? No… supongo que no… sé que si decidimos que esto siga en el futuro, será una responsabilidad muy grande, pero supongo que el amor por ustedes, tanto por ti como por ella lo hará posible…

-Me alegra que pienses así… y me gustaría que pienses en todo esto… por si en el futuro te sientes insegura… yo siento cosas muy profundas por ti, pero podría entender que no te sintieras lista para algo serio dada tu edad…

-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo y el beso fue creciendo en intensidad hasta que él se separó contra su voluntad y la miró agitado…

-Si no nos detenemos aquí, mi madre y Alexis nos encontrarán en la cama… y no será nada positivo…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón… te llamaré hoy con alguna excusa antes de dormirme…

-¿Soñarás conmigo?- le preguntó él sin soltarla.

-Mmm… no lo sé…- dijo ella fingiendo desinterés.

-Yo sí… toda la noche… y volveré a hacerte todas esas cosas que tanto te gustaron… prometido…-le dijo él.

-Gracias por tenerme paciencia… temí no estar a la altura…

-¿Otra vez con eso? Yo sé que has tenido una mala experiencia… pero ya la superaste… y créeme… me sorprendiste… mucho…- le dijo y alzó las cejas, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Me voy… nos vemos mañana…- dijo y lo besó rápidamente antes de escaparse de su abrazo, sabiendo que en realidad querría quedarse…

El se quedó mirando la puerta, sonriendo tontamente, encandilado por ella…

Se duchó para refrescarse, tenía deseos de irse a dormir solo para soñar con ella, sin embargo, preparó algo liviano para la cena y así esperó a que Martha y Alexis regresaran…

* * *

No bien Alexis entró, comenzó la catarata de cuentos y preguntas. Rick estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese fin de semana y en lo que vendría, que sería muy difícil…

Martha lo miró sospechosamente un par de veces, pero él se hizo el desentendido, después de todo ella solo elucubraba cosas en su mente, era imposible que supiera lo que había sucedido… porque si lo supiera, Rick estaba seguro de que le hubiera dicho algo…

Rick se sorprendió de que la niña no hablara tanto sobre Kate, seguramente al no verla esos días, se le había pasado un poco la obsesión que tenía con ella, y eso era bueno, tampoco era saludable tanta obsesión… aún cuando él la tenía… por otros motivos, claro…

Cuando la acompañó a su cama y le dio un beso antes de dormir, la niña se acurrucó con su oso de la suerte y sonrió con placidez…

-La próxima semana iremos a los Hamptons con Kate, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…- dijo Rick con más ganas de esconderse bajo la cama que de contestar- quizá… si ella ya dio su examen… y si sus papás están de acuerdo…

-¿Tú crees que ellos no la dejarán ir? Si ya es grande…

-Pero aún vive con ellos…

-Ah…- dijo Alexis y cerró los ojos- yo quiero que venga…

-Lo sé… esperemos que pueda…- dijo Rick y besó su frente.

-¿Te pondrás de novio con ella?

-Alexis…- dijo Rick casi sin aire- Kate es mi asistente, la persona que te cuida…

-Pero la miras con ojitos lindos… y ella también…

-Ya hablamos de esto… por favor, duérmete… mañana no podrás despertarte para ir a la escuela…

-¿Puedo llamar a Kate para desearle buenas noches?

-No… quiero decir… debe estar descansando… estuvo estudiando ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí… mejor la veo mañana…- dijo con algo de desilusión.

-Mejor… sí…- dijo Rick y sonrió antes de levantarse y dejarla para que pudiera dormirse.

* * *

Rick se recostó en su cama y suspiró. Si Alexis se daba cuenta de todo estarían perdidos, ¿cómo mantenerla callada? Eso era imposible… porque estaría tan contenta si los veía juntos que se lo contaría a todo el mundo…

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Kate…

-Hey…- dijo ella al atender.

-Hey… ¿dormías?

-No… pero estoy aquí, acostada en mi cama… pensando en ti…

-Mmm… qué bien suena eso…

-¿Verdad?- dijo ella y rió suavemente- ¿Alexis?

-Bien… llegó contenta… me pidió que te invitemos la próxima semana y honestamente, no sé como haremos para ocultar esto…

-Ya veremos… ahora, disfrutemos de esto que nos pasa... ¿sí?…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pareces mucho más madura cuando hablas así?

-Bueno, siempre fui un poco más madura que las chicas de mi edad… y es una carga… pero en este caso, es útil…

-Ya lo creo… bueno… te dejo que sigas pensando en mí… ahora me toca a mí soñar contigo y sentir que beso cada milímetro de ti…

-Por favor, Rick… no empecemos…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Ya te extraño…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Nos vemos mañana temprano?

-Llevaré unos pastelillos de esos que te gustan… así desayunaremos juntos…

-Bien… nos vemos… y… Kate…

-Dime…

-Fue inolvidable…

-Sí… lo fue…- dijo ella y cortó la comunicación.

Kate se acomodó en su cama y sonrió con placidez. Sí, ahora sí estaba disfrutando de la vida como era debido… y seguiría haciéndolo, sobre todo ahora que había encontrado a la persona que le hacía las cosas más interesantes… e intensas…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos como sigue esta historia, no creo que este amor pueda ocultarse mucho tiempo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Rick sintió un cosquilleo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría al día siguiente y Kate entraba…

La observó de lejos, Alexis corrió a abrazarla y eso lo hizo sonreír.

La escuchó decirle a la niña que buscara sus cosas para ir a la escuela y luego escuchó los pasitos apurados de Alexis…

-Buenos días…- le escuchó decir y la vio asomarse sonriente.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y sonrió cuando la vio morderse el labio.

-Dejé los pastelillos en la cocina…- dijo en voz baja- ¿desayunamos cuando vuelva?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y alzó las cejas- ¿dormiste bien?

-Considerando que lo hice… sola…- dijo bajando la voz.

-Mmmm... sí, entiendo… me pasó lo mismo…

-Kate… ¿vamos?- le dijo la niña colocándose su abrigo con algo de torpeza.

-Déjame ayudarte… saluda a papi…- le dijo Kate.

-Chau papi…- dijo Alexis y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Nos vemos, princesa…-le dijo Rick y la niña lo besó.

-Ya vuelvo…- dijo Kate en tono neutral y Rick le sonrió…

* * *

Alexis tomó la mano de Kate cuando salieron del edificio. La escuela quedaba a cuatro calles y en general, hacían el trayecto caminando porque en New York, por más lluvia o frío que hiciese, era más rápido caminar…

-Cuéntame… ¿cómo te fue en los Hamptons?

-¡Bien! La abuela jugó conmigo… fuimos a la piscina…

-¿A la piscina? ¿No hacía frío?

-Es de agua caliente… se puede nadar ahí… aún cuando hace frío…

-¿Climatizada? Qué bien…

-¿Vendrás el fin de semana?

-Alexis…- dijo Kate y se detuvo para mirarla. La niña sonrió con algo de timidez y tanta ilusión que Kate sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de ternura.

-¿No puedes?

-No es eso… ya te dije, tengo que dar un examen… pero por supuesto que quiero ir…

-¿Papi ya te invitó?

-Por supuesto… y le dije que si podía, iría…

-¡Sí!- dijo la niña y Kate la abrazó.

-Vamos porque llegaremos tarde…- dijo y siguieron caminando.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-Te extrañé…

-Yo también, princesa…- le dijo Kate y apretó su manita.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme con papi después?

-¿Con papi? Sí, puede ser…

-Me gusta cuando vienen juntos… le dije a Andy que son novios…

-Alexis… tu papi y yo no…

-No importa… Andy no lo sabe…- dijo y se tapó la boca riendo con picardía.

-¿Andy es el niño que te molesta?

-Sí… es malo…- dijo la niña con cara de preocupación- me dice que soy tonta y que no tengo mamá…

-Tú sabes que no eres tonta… y que no tengas a tu mamá no significa nada… además tienes un papi muy bueno… y una abuela…

-Y a ti…

-Y a mí… por supuesto…- dijo cuando llegaron y besó su frente- nos vemos después…

-Sí…

-Pásalo lindo…

-Tú también…- le dijo la niña y Kate sintió un escalofrío, por supuesto que en su inocencia Alexis no se refería a lo que ella imaginaba en relación a pasarlo lindo…

* * *

Kate volvió al loft y entró con cuidado. Caminó un par de pasos y sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura y su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la puerta mientras sus labios la besaban urgentemente…

-Tardaste demasiado…- le dijo él entre besos.

-Tu madre…- le dijo ella algo shockeada por la sorpresa y absolutamente excitada.

-Se fue temprano… supongo que tendremos un rato…- le dijo y separó su cara, alzando su ceja con intención.

-¿Quieres que…?

-Como querer quiero arrancarte la ropa ahora mismo y besarte toda… pero supongo que si no tienes ganas, podemos dejarlo para otro momento…

-No es que no quiera… me da un poco de miedo…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y apretó su pelvis contra la de ella, para que pudiera constatar su deseo.

-Rick…

-Desayunemos…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la cocina.

-¿Estás enojado?- preguntó ella algo inhibida.

-No… solo trato de controlar mi deseo… me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti… me siento un tonto…

-¿Tú crees que yo no pensé en ti? Tú me dijiste que debíamos ser cuidadosos… yo no quiero que esto se termine por una imprudencia…

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- le preguntó él y ella rió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Volviste a la adolescencia?- le dijo y él la tomó de la cara y la besó.

-Me vuelves loco…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella- tú también me vuelves loca…

-Tomemos café porque no respondo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Le sirvió un café y ella puso los pastelillos en un plato. Rick entrelazó sus dedos con ella y comieron en silencio.

-Alexis me contó de ese niño, Andy…

-¿Andy? ¿El que la molesta?

-Dice que le dice tonta y que no tiene mamá…

-Ah… pobrecilla…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza.

-Le ha dicho que tú y yo… somos novios…

-Pero…

-Le pregunté para qué lo había hecho… me dijo que ella sabe que no es cierto, pero que Andy no… y seguramente eso la hace sentir mejor…

-Está empecinada con eso…

-Lo está… pero no es mentira…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Quieres decir que eres mi novia, señorita Beckett?

-Bueno… algo así…- dijo y sonrió y Rick no pudo evitar tomarla en sus brazos y volver a besarla.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Es una propuesta?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la miró de cerca.

-Novios… me gusta… acepto…- dijo ella y él se mordió el labio y tomó su móvil.

-¿Madre? No, no pasó nada… me preguntaba cuánto tardarás y si podrías pasar por el supermercado… ¿qué nos falta? Leche… y jugo de naranja… ¿sales en una hora y pasas? Bien… gracias…- dijo Rick y cortó.

-Rick…- dijo Kate y sintió una deliciosa sensación de excitación recorriéndola cuando él le sonrió seductor.

-No vendrá hasta dentro de una hora…

-Veo que tienes planes…

-¿Elegirás el lugar o lo haré yo?

-Pensé que trabajaríamos…- dijo ella y se perdió en el estudio.

Rick la siguió y cuando entró, la vio sentada sobre su escritorio.

-Trabajemos…- le dijo él y abrió los botones de su camisa…

Kate lo observó con los ojos oscuros. ¿Alguna vez tendría suficiente de él? No, ahora no podía imaginarse eso… su piel ardía de ganas de que él la acariciara…

Lo imitó y a lo pocos minutos ambos estaban piel contra piel, acariciándose…

Rick la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la besaba, haciéndole el amor sobre su escritorio. Kate murmuraba en su oído lo bien que se sentía y luego de un momento intenso y apasionado, se abrazaron satisfechos, aún conectados…

El juego previo no había durado tanto, ambos estaban desesperados, pero no quisieron arriesgarse a que Martha volviera y los encontrara así…

Se vistieron rápidamente y acomodaron todo lo que habían desordenado en la frenética sesión de amor…

* * *

Cuando Martha llegó y se asomó la estudio, la vio a ella sentada en el sillón de él, con la laptop, mientras él contestaba una llamada en su móvil…

-Ya llegué chicos…- dijo Martha y se dirigió a la heladera para guardar lo que había comprado.

-Martha… ¿cómo estás?- le dijo Kate y sonrió desviando su mirada de la pantalla un momento.

-¿No dijiste que no había más leche, Richard?- le dijo Martha confundida cuando encontró el cartón casi completo…

Kate se mordió el labio y miró a Rick, que acababa de cortar la comunicación que mantenía…

-Debo haberme confundido…- dijo y miró de costado a Kate, tratando de no tentarse…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que estos dos apenas pueden controlarse... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hacía unos cuantos días que no actualizaba esta historia, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 19**

Rick soltó la mano de Kate cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, más allá de lo que la niña le había pedido a Kate, no era bueno que las cosas se confundieran, sobre todo porque Alexis se haría ilusiones con algo que, aunque estaba sucediendo, todavía era algo incierto…

Kate lo miró de costado y fantaseó con poder estar con él sin esconderse. Estaba orgullosa de los sentimientos que tenía por él… pero todavía era muy pronto para mostrarse en público, sobre todo porque la familia no sabía nada y eso tenía que quedarse así al menos hasta encontrar la forma de que todos lo aceptaran…

Rick levantó la mano cuando vio a su hija que salía. Estaba seria, enojada y un niñito de cabello oscuro y piel blanca caminaba a su lado y le hablaba, pero al parecer, a ella no le gustaba lo que él le decía…

-Ese niño… ese debe ser Andy…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Y la sigue molestando…- dijo Rick y respiró hondo, quería matar al niño, pero supo que ponerse en ese estado no ayudaría…

-Yo me encargo…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo- ¡Alexis!- dijo y la niña la vio y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Kate…- dijo la niña y miró a Andy, que siguió caminando a su lado, mirando a Kate con curiosidad.

-Hey… hermosa…- dijo Kate ignorando el chico.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el niño, al parecer interesado en lo que sucedía.

-Yo soy Kate… ¿quién eres tú?- le preguntó alzando las cejas, casi molesta por la pregunta del niño.

-Andy… ¿eres la mamá de Alexis?

-Algo así…

-Porque ella no tiene mamá…

-Ella tiene mamá, Andy, es solo que está en el cielo… y ¿sabes qué?- dijo y se agachó para poder mirarlo de cerca- su mamá me envió para cuidarla y para decirte que no la molestes más… porque sino…

-¿Sino qué?- preguntó el niño.

-Si no tendrás horribles pesadillas en las noches, me aseguraré de eso… tengo poderes mágicos… pero tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-No…- dijo el niño y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Entonces pórtate bien y no molestes más a Alexis porque yo me enteraré… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con seriedad.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el niño algo temeroso.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Andy…- le dijo con una sonrisa Kate y Alexis, que los observaba azorada, tomó su mano y salieron caminando.

-¿De verdad podrías hacer que tuviera pesadillas?- le dijo sorprendida.

-No…- dijo Kate contenta, había sido más fácil de lo que creía, y la experiencia con sus primos más pequeños le había ayudado- pero él no lo sabe… no te molestará más…- le dijo y apretó su mano cuando Alexis soltó una risita feliz.

* * *

Rick levantó la mano para saludarla y Alexis se soltó de la mano de Kate para ir a abrazarlo. Kate se quedó observándolos mientras se acercaba a ellos, se sentía en un cuento de hadas…

-Papi… Kate me defendió de Andy… me estaba molestando y ella le dijo que si no me dejaba de molestar, que ella haría que tuviera feas pesadillas en la noche… pero eso no es cierto… aunque él no lo sepa…- dijo y se rio feliz.

-Había que darle una lección a ese niñito… odio cuando se ponen así de desagradables…- dijo Kate- y miren que yo adoro los niños… pero hay algunos…

-¿Y cómo supiste qué decirle para que se asustara y no molestara más?

-Tengo primos pequeños que son así… sufren terrores nocturnos a esa edad... - dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo Rick sonriéndole- realmente hubiera matado a ese niño, pero no hubiese sido bueno…

-Tampoco creo que lo que yo hice haya sido lo mejor, pero Andy se dejará de molestar a Alexis y no hubo que inventar cosas que no son…

-Pero dijiste que tenías poderes…- dijo Alexis.

-Los tengo… ¿verdad Rick?- le dijo a él y Rick la miró con tanta intensidad que Kate se sonrojó un poco.

-Es cierto… no la hagamos enojar, por las dudas…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Alexis le contó lo sucedido a su abuela, que la escuchó un buen rato, mientras Kate se ocupada de la comida de la niña…

Luego se pasaron la tarde jugando y Rick aprovechó para trabajar un poco. La extrañaba, habían pasado días muy intensos juntos y sin separarse, pero saber que estaba ahí cerca, con su hija, lo llenaba de paz, y cada tanto se asomaba a la puerta de la habitación para observarlas jugando y si podía, le hacía algún gesto a Kate para darle a entender que la extrañaba…

Martha estuvo todo el día con ellos, haciendo y deshaciendo con una obra que estaba ensayando para presentarse a un casting… sin embargo, tanto Rick como Kate sintieron la presión de su presencia… Martha olía algo de lo que sucedía y estaba allí para comprobarlo…

Casi anochecía y Kate ayudó a Alexis a darse un baño y cuando terminó de vestirla y estaba lista para cenar, fue a saludar a Rick para poder irse a su casa…

Encontró a Martha haciendo una llamada desde el living y se dio cuenta de que era peligroso despedirse de Rick como ambos deseaban, al menos con un beso…

-Bueno… creo que me iré… mañana temprano tengo el examen y me gustaría repasar un poco…

-Te irá bien…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana… ¿podrás ocuparte de llevar a Alexis a la escuela?

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y la vio morderse el labio- te besaría tanto…

-Lo sé… yo también… te llamaré esta noche, antes de dormir…

-Estaré esperando…- dijo él y suspiró mientras la observaba irse.

Kate pasó por donde estaba Alexis, para saludarla y cuando se iba, también le dedicó un beso a Martha, que estaba terminando su debate con una vieja amiga del club…

No bien cortó la comunicación, Martha fue directamente al estudio a hablar con su hijo…

-Richard… sé que dirás que eres adulto y que no tengo derecho a entrometerme… pero necesito que hablemos…

-¿Sobre Kate?

-Así es…

-Madre… he descubierto que Kate, además de una excelente niñera y una muy buena asistente, tiene otras cualidades… ella ilumina cada día de mi vida… me hizo feliz conocerla… si algo te preocupa, mis sentimientos hacia ella son puros…

-¿Puros? ¿Acaso la quieres como a una hermana menor?

-Mamá… tú sabes que no es así… quizá nuestra diferencia de edad es chocante para ti… pero yo siento cosas por ella y te aseguro que no la lastimaré…

-No se trata de lastimarla, Richard… pero ponte en lugar de sus padres… la enviaron aquí, confiados de que vendría a un buen trabajo y resulta que te enamoras de ella… no es que no te entienda… es difícil no enamorarse de una mujer que hace todo lo que tú necesitas que haga, cuida de tu hija, tiene una relación increíble con ella y encima es joven y bonita… pero ella es demasiado joven como para embarcarse en algo contigo, que además de mayor, tienes una hija y has vivido mucho más que ella…

-Madre… yo siento muchas cosas por ella y ella también las siente por mí… hemos hablado sobre eso… pero no te preocupes, tomaremos todo con calma y si realmente es algo importante… no es que no lo crea, pero prefiero darle algo de tiempo, entonces haremos lo posible por convencer a todos de que lo mejor es estar juntos… por favor tenme un poco de confianza…

-Yo te tengo una confianza ciega, hijo… es solo que no quiero que sufras…

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso…

-Solo… quiero que además de pensar en ti y en ella, pienses en Alexis y en cómo podría afectarla todo esto si sale mal…

-Lo haré…- dijo Rick y suspiró con pesar. Esto sería muy difícil, pero seguía pensando que valía la pena intentarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, nada se le escapa a esta señora, y al menos las cosas están más claras... Andy tuvo su merecido, y Alexis está cada día más feliz con Kate... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, no pueden quejarse, dos actualizaciones hoy, y esto ocurre porque es lunes... jaja! No, en realidad fue a pedido de Sarux, así que, agradézcanle a ella! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 20**

Kate entró con cuidado en la casa de Rick, todo estaba en silencio, ella sabía que quizá él todavía no habría vuelto de dejar a Alexis en la escuela, pero no era de las que disfrutaba molestando con ruidos…

Se dirigió a la habitación de Alexis y acomodó un poco las cosas, la niña no era desordenada, pero en el apuro de cambiarse a la mañana, a veces dejaba algo de ropa tirada…

Pasó por la habitación de Martha y notó que la actriz todavía dormía. Era bueno saberlo, por cualquier cosa y cuando bajó, se sentó frente al ordenador, para terminar con una corrección que le había quedado pendiente…

Recibió una llamada en su móvil un rato después, atendió rápidamente para que no hiciera tanto ruido…

-Mamá… dime…

-No me llamaste, Katie… quería saber cómo te fue en el examen…

-Lo siento… es verdad… me fue bien… no magníficamente bien pero…

-¿Nervios?

-Algo así… y poco descanso… casi no dormí anoche…

-¿Aún estás en la universidad?

-No… estoy en el trabajo…

-Entiendo… ¿por qué no le pides Richard que te dé el día libre?

-Porque no hace falta… además me distraigo cuidando a la niña o haciendo correcciones…

-¿Sólo se trata de eso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé… es como si no pudieras despegarte de esa familia… sé que son buena gente, que te tratan bien… incluso que te fascinan los libros de Richard… pero yo creo que deberías descansar un poco…

-Quizá le pida salir un rato antes…

-Bien… ¿cenamos juntas?

-¿Afuera?

-Donde quieras… tu padre tiene una reunión y hoy se siente bastante bien…

-Qué suerte… bueno, nos vemos en casa a la tarde…

-Nos vemos…- dijo Johanna y cortó la comunicación luego de enviarle un beso.

* * *

Kate se quedó pensativa un momento, quizá su madre no sospechaba realmente lo que ocurría con Rick… pero notaba algo raro y lo peor sería si tenía oportunidad de hablar con la mamá de Rick… a esa señora no se le escapaba nada y Kate sospechaba que sabía más de lo que decía…

-Katherine, querida…- dijo Martha ajustándose la bata sobre el pijama de seda- pensé que encontraría a Richard aquí…

-Buenos días, Martha… no… él no ha vuelto aún… yo llegué hace un rato… debe haberse retrasado luego de llevar a Alexis…

-¿No la llevabas tú?

-Es que… hoy tenía un examen y creí que no llegaba…

-Entiendo… ¿y cómo te ha ido?

-Bien… fue largo y difícil, pero aprobé… por suerte… aunque la nota no fue brillante como esperaba…

-Bueno… quizás tuviste mucho trabajo estos días… o tal vez estuvieras algo distraída… o ¿mal de amores?

-Martha, yo…

-Lo siento, querida… no pretendía meterme en tus asuntos… fue solo una reflexión… quizá Richard debería darte algo de aire…

-¿Aire? No, no es necesario… yo estoy bien aquí y ya me acostumbré a la dinámica de la casa y la familia…

-Ya lo creo… escucha… si necesitas algún consejo o algo parecido… aquí estoy…- dijo Martha, no queriendo hablar directamente del tema de sus sentimientos por Rick, si ella estaba preparada para hablar de eso, ella la escucharía…

-Gracias, Martha… lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y la voz alegre de Rick…

-¿Kate? ¿Ya llegaste?

-Creo que me iré a preparar el desayuno…- dijo Martha y palmeó su hombro con cariño. Le gustaba Kate para Rick, pero no tenía dudas de que sería complicado y de que sería mucho mejor si ella tuviese unos años más…

-Hey…- dijo Kate cuando lo vio aparecer en el estudio, luego de casi chocarse con su madre, que besó su mejilla rápidamente…

-¿Llegaste hace mucho? ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo y sonrió él.

-Llegué hace un rato… me fue bien… por suerte- dijo ella con una sonrisa- y… solo trataba de seguir corrigiendo este capítulo y mientras te esperaba…

-Bien… y dime… ¿cuánto me esperabas?

-Shhh… Castle…- dijo bajando la voz- tu madre está a unos metros…

-Bueno… digamos que no se sorprenderá si escucha algo de esto…

-¿Quieres decir que ella está al tanto de lo… nuestro?

-Algo así… ayer me encaró… me dijo lo que creía, lo cual ya te imaginarás… y solo me pidió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado… que le diéramos algo de tiempo… para no apurar las cosas…

-Entiendo, igual es un poco tarde…- dijo ella con la mirada perdida- no le gusto a tu madre para ti ¿verdad?

-No, Kate… no pienses así… ya sabes de qué se trata… mi madre cree que tú tendrías demasiadas responsabilidades si tuviésemos una relación… y también piensa en Alexis y que ocurriría si las cosas no funcionan…

-¿Y si funcionan? Porque podrían funcionar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso es lo que yo le digo… igualmente ella me tiene confianza… sabe que trataré de hacer lo mejor para todos…

-Qué suerte…- le dijo algo pensativa.

-¿Te traigo un café? Yo me tomaré uno…

-Sí, gracias, realmente lo necesito… Rick… ¿crees que será posible que me vaya un rato antes hoy?

-¿Tienes que hacer algo?

-Saldré con mi madre a cenar…- dijo Kate.

-No hay problema…

* * *

Cuando Rick regresó con las tazas de café, ella le sonrió agradecida.

Kate continuó con su tarea y Rick hizo algunas llamadas. Un rato más tarde, Martha se asomó por el estudio.

-Escuchen… me voy, volveré luego del almuerzo…-dijo mirándolos a ambos y vio a Kate asentir.

-Bien… nos vemos…- dijo Rick y cuando escuchó la puerta, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Kate y lo apretó con cariño- ¿qué tal si te vas a dormir un rato y luego te despierto, para que festejemos un rato?

-¿Festejar?- le preguntó ella y él sonrió.

-Que aprobaste el examen… si aún lo hiciste luego de tanta "distracción" es porque realmente eres buena…

-Bueno… me costó casi una noche entera sin dormir…

-Uy… podrías haberme avisado… me hubiera sentado a tu lado para darte café y mantenerte despierta…

-Créeme… no hubiese sido demasiado apropiado y sobre todo, nada útil…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él algo ofendido, solo quería cuidarla.

-Porque si hubieses hecho lo que hiciste el fin de semana para mantenerme despierta, lo que menos hubiera hecho es estudiar…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Tengo una idea mejor…- dijo y tiró de ella hasta que se levantó.

-¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó ella mientras veía que él la llevaba hacia la cama.

-Primero festejaremos y luego de dejaré dormir un rato…

-Hecho…- le dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos…

Rick le quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y acarició su pecho por sobre la tela de encaje de su sostén… la escuchó suspirar y sintió sus dedos colándose por dentro del jean que él llevaba sin cinturón…

Fue su turno de suspirar cuando con la otra mano, ella se deshizo del pantalón y bajó sus bóxers con rapidez…

-¿Estás apurada?- le preguntó entre besos.

-Muy apurada…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, sexy, invitándolo a acariciarla…

Rick le empujó hacia la cama y le quitó el jean y la ropa interior mientras ella luchaba con su camisa…

Se reunieron intensamente una vez que él se colocó la protección… sin embargo ella lo empujó un poco y lo hizo sentar en el borde de la cama… y de espaldas a él, descendió sobre su erección hasta que lo sintió profundamente en ella…

Se quedó un momento quieta, acostumbrándose a él y sintió los besos de Rick en su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello… amorosamente…

Rick deslizó sus dedos para comenzar a estimularla y Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente entregada a él…

Se movió con lentitud, retrasando el máximo placer y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos un buen rato después…

-Eres maravillosa, Kate… increíble…- le dijo mientras explotaba en ella, sus manos sosteniendo su pecho, sus pulgares estimulándolo, como si fuera posible que ella volviera a llegar al clímax…

Y claro que era posible… porque Rick volvió a descender una de sus manos y la estimuló hasta que la escucho estallar de placer, unos minutos después…

Ella se desconectó de él con las piernas algo temblorosas y una vez que desechó el preservativo, Rick le hizo un gesto de que se reunieran en la cama…

-Descansa…- le dijo él cuando la tomó en sus brazos, bajo las sábanas.

-Nos quedaremos dormidos…- dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú descansa, yo me quedaré despierto… mirándote dormir…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-Dios, Rick… ¿dime como hago para no ilusionarme contigo?- le dijo y él la miró sin comprender…

-No está mal ilusionarse…

-¿Y si todo sale mal?

-No será así, te lo prometo…- dijo y besó con ternura su cuello, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, extenuada…

* * *

**Bueno, pareciera que Kate tiene algunas dudas, aunque está decidida a disfrutar de su relación con Rick todo lo que pueda! Veremos que ocurre y si Johanna realmente sospecha algo! Gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Rick deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Kate y ella protestó. Eso lo hizo sonreír y le habló al oído con ternura…

-Hey… dormilona… hay que despertarse…- le dijo con suavidad…

-Mmm… tengo sueño…- protestó- no fue suficiente…- dijo sin abrir aún los ojos.

-Lo sé… me quedaría aquí todo el día, pero en media hora deberíamos ir a buscar a Alexis… te imaginarás que aunque fuera yo, no te puedo dejar aquí, durmiendo en estas condiciones…- le dijo y deslizó su mano por el abdomen de ella y la escuchó suspirar.

-Es cierto, Alexis…- dijo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Rick se sintió algo raro pensando en que Kate sería una madre increíble para Alexis, a pesar de su juventud…

-Se que fue poco, pero ¿pudiste descansar?

-Sí, por supuesto… - dijo ella y se colocó sobre él, buscando contacto con todo su cuerpo.

-Kate… no me hagas esto… porque te juro que…

-Shhh…- dijo ella rozando su cuerpo sobre la incipiente erección de él- solo un poco… prometo cambiarme rápido…

-Kate…- jadeó él y la hizo descender sobre él con ansiedad. Se quedó quieto, solo quería saborear esa sensación y luego la liberaría.

Kate lo miró con deseo, pero supo que era peligroso si no se cuidaban.

-Dios… me vuelves loco…- le dijo y la liberó abruptamente, tanteando en su mesa de noche.

Rick no tardó nada en ponerse un preservativo y cuando quiso acordarse, era ella quien establecía el ritmo, mirándolo con deseo, concentrada en él y en lo que él le hacía con sus manos a su pecho…

Kate sonrió con debilidad unos minutos después, mientras él la besaba húmedamente, luego del clímax y cuando él la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos, lo sintió explotar en ella, interminable…

-Ahora sí que no tenemos tiempo…- dijo ella a carcajadas mientras saltaba de la cama para buscar su ropa.

Se vistió rápidamente y besó sus labios…

-Hey… será mejor que te vistas… si no lo haces y llegamos con Alexis será un poco difícil de explicar, ¿no crees?

Rick asintió y suspiró. Se sentía en el cielo… Tardó un momento en levantarse, sabía que tenía al menos media hora hasta que volvieran y se quedó disfrutando del momento… todavía no se reponía de lo que acababa de hacer con Kate y ya la estaba deseando de nuevo… era ridículo, ¿cuándo le había pasado eso la última vez? Cuando era adolescente…

Pero lo que él sentía por Kate no se reducía solo a un deseo físico, tenía que ver con un profundo compromiso en todo sentido y eso era lo que lo dejaba casi pasmado. Rick sentía que ella era la mujer que había esperado toda su vida… ¿acaso era eso posible?

Terminó de vestirse y acomodar su habitación justo antes de que ellas llegaran.

Entraron riendo, comentando cosas y Rick se quedó mirándolas… se acercó despacio, y Alexis corrió a abrazarlo, mientras él perdía sus ojos en Kate…

El día pasó rápidamente y a cierta hora de la tarde, Rick le dijo a Kate que podría marcharse…

Kate le prometió llamarlo antes de irse a dormir y besó rápidamente sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró un mensaje de su madre con el lugar en donde se encontrarían para comer y se duchó y cambió rápidamente para llegar a tiempo…

Johanna levantó la mano cuando la vio entrar, estaba orgullosa de su hija. Pero esos días, la había visto distinta, más adulta… y quería hablar ocn ella, tratar de saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que hacía siglos que ellas no se tomaban un rato para hablar… hacerse confidencias…

-Hey…- dijo y Kate se inclinó para besar su mejilla, para luego acomodarse en la silla frente a ella.

-Puntual como siempre… no pareces una joven universitaria…

-Tú sabes que siempre fui distinta… rebelde…- dijo y sonrió.

-No me parece muy de rebelde que seas puntual…

-Sí, si tiene que ver con hacer lo contrario que la gente de mi edad…- replicó Kate y Johanna sonrió.

-Serías una buena abogada…

-Solo si me sirve para convertirme en juez…

-Tú sabes que si…

-Lo pensaré…

-Tu padre estaría muy contento…

-Hablas de él como si no estuviera…

-No me digas eso, Katie… todo lo de su enfermedad ha sido muy duro para mí…

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-Pero dime… ¿cómo estás con todo esto del trabajo?

-Ya te lo he dicho… estoy bien… me siento cómoda… Alexis es una niña adorable… no me trae problemas y Rick… el señor Castle…

-¿Qué pasa con él?- le preguntó y Kate pudo ver que su madre sospechaba acerca de su interés con él.

-Él me deja corregir sus escritos… manejo su agenda, soy su asistente, madre… ¿qué puedo decirte?

-No me refería a eso… sé lo que haces en el trabajo… pero estaba preguntándote otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo cuando el camarero les traía la orden que Johanna le había pedido para ambas, conocía a su hija y sus gustos…

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Katie…- le dijo la madre achicando los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a enamorarme de él?

-Wow… bueno… nadie habló de amor…- dijo Johanna con incomodidad.

-¿Crees que a mi edad no podría enamorarme?

-No es eso… me refiero a que él es un hombre grande, viudo, con una hija…

-Entonces está prohibido…

-No, prohibido no… pero es complicado…

-Bueno… yo soy rebelde… de eso hablábamos hace un rato…

-¿Estás enamorada de él?- le preguntó Johanna con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y si lo estuviera?- la desafió Kate mientras picoteaba de su plato.

-Bueno… te diría que mientras no sufras… un enamoramiento, sobre todo si es tu autor favorito, no está mal… pero ten cuidado… yo no creo…

-¿No crees que él podría fijarse en mí?- Kate estaba algo dolida.

-Tú eres hermosa, hija… pero alguien como él seguramente buscaría…

-¿Acostarse conmigo?

-Katie…

-Kate… Katherine sin quieres… ya no más Katie, mamá… aunque tú te empeñes en no verlo, ya estoy grande…

-Nunca lo dudé…

-Pero me culpas de mi tontería al enamorarme de un hombre que para ti es mayor y cometió el error fatal de ser viudo y tener una hija…

-Digamos que él no es lo que nosotros hubiéramos querido para ti…

-Bueno, en todo caso no es decisión de ustedes…

-Es cierto… pero nuestro deber es aconsejarte, intentar evitar que te equivoques, hija…

-Yo estaré bien… y espero que puedas mantenerte al margen…

-Lo haré por ahora… pero no me dejas precisamente tranquila…- dijo y Kate miró hacia abajo, como si de golpe su plato fuera demasiado interesante…

La cena se amenizó un poco porque Johanna trató de cambiar de tema, le contó sobre un caso en el que trabajaba y las cosas se calmaron…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa era bastante tarde y Kate le dijo que se iría a dormir. Johanna la abrazó con ternura y Kate correspondió su abrazo…

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, mamá…- dijo ella y se encerró en su habitación.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con Rick, porque seguramente él notaría su estado algo triste. Le envió un mensaje de texto y se fue a dormir tranquila…

Rick sonrió, ya acostado en su cama, con su laptop sobre sus piernas, escribiendo bastante inspirado, cuando recibió el mensaje de Kate…

"_Soñaré contigo. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Buenas noches"._

Rick no pudo evitar contestarle, deseando que ella tuviera su teléfono mudo, para no molestar.

"_Te amo, ya estoy contando los minutos para verte, mañana. Buenas noches"._

* * *

**Bueno, aunque Johanna no está al tanto de qué tan lejos han llegado las cosas, ni de los sentimientos de Rick, digamos que ya mostró su juego y le dio a entender que no es una tonta y que se da cuenta de lo que sucede... veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Rick entró en la cocina y miró de lejos a Kate, había estado callada toda la mañana. Martha había estado entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo y él no había podido hacer otra cosa que robarle un beso a escondidas, cuando había llegado…

Sirvió dos cafés y se encaminó hacia su estudio. En un rato debía irse a una reunión en la editorial y quería pasar un rato con ella, aunque solo fuera para estar cerca…

-¿Todo bien?- intentó, al ver que ella recibía la taza sin decir nada, solo una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Bien… sí…

-¿Hice algo malo?- dijo y logró que ella lo mirara, finalmente.

Esperó un momento, como si no encontrara las palabras. Se quedó callada y él la miró, haciéndole el gesto de que hablara…

-No estoy muy bien, hoy… pero no te preocupes…

-¿Cómo podría no preocuparme? Te has convertido en alguien muy importante… quiero saber si puedo ayudarte…

-No… en serio…

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No… no… Rick… el mensaje que te envié anoche es cierto…

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa?

-Anoche tuve una charla con mi madre… ella… se dio cuenta de que siento cosas por ti… y bueno… te imaginas el resto…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza- realmente siento que esto se haya precipitado… creí que podríamos disfrutarlo un tiempo antes de que los problemas llegaran…

-Yo también…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… estuve pensando… casi toda la noche… y sigo haciéndolo… y no encuentro otra solución que seguir a mi corazón y hacerle frente a lo que se presente…- dijo y trató de sonreír, quería parecer valiente pero se sentía bastante débil…

-Eso suena muy maduro, Kate… estoy de tu lado… y dime… ¿qué dice tu corazón?

-Mi corazón dice que sigamos con esto… pero que seamos adultos, Rick… entiendo que los encuentros no pueden ser en público… pero no podemos actuar como adolescentes… está Alexis de por medio, más allá de cualquier cosa que puedan pensar tu familia o la mía…

-Tienes razón… no puedo decir que me sorprendes, realmente te veo madura y en condiciones de tomar decisiones… y si cometo algún error y te parezco adolescente es porque realmente hace mucho tiempo que no me enamoraba así de alguien… y siento que te deseo y que todo el tiempo quiero tocarte… pero prometo que te respetaré… quiero decir… siempre te respeto, pero ahora respetaré tu deseo de mostrarnos adultos y responsables…

-Creo que es la única forma en que comprenderán que las cosas son genuinas… y supongo que van en serio…

-Van muy en serio…- dijo él y acarició su cara- te amo, Kate… y me haré cargo de las consecuencias que impliquen el amor que te tengo…

-Yo también te amo…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Kate…- le dijo él mientras la miraba de cerca- ¿qué pasará con la escapada a los Hamptons este fin de semana?

-No lo sé… no quiero defraudar a Alexis… pero a juzgar por lo que mi madre habló conmigo, creo que será complicado poder ir y no despertar las alarmas…

-Podemos decir que cuidarás a Alexis y que ella está ilusionada con que vayas…

-Bueno… no sería mentir… ¿pero acaso alcanzará con eso?

-Esperemos que si…

-Hagamos algo… yo tantearé las cosas esta noche, tú no le digas nada a Alexis todavía… no quiero que se ilusione…

-Bien… y ahora… ¿puedo abrazarte un poco?

-Solo abrazarme y algunos besos no harán mal…- dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo y la hizo levantar para tomarla en sus brazos.

Se perdió en sus ojos ella sonrió.

-No tienes idea la cantidad de emociones que despiertas en mí…

-Una idea tengo…- dijo ella sonriente y él apoyó sus labios en los de ella, suavemente…

Kate lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le permitió el acceso a su boca. Rick jadeó al sentirla acariciarlo con su lengua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando la necesidad de subirla a su escritorio y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Los besos continuaron y él se contuvo, pero ella también se contuvo. Se separaron un rato después, jadeando y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella…

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Tú cambiaste la mía…- dijo ella y levantó la vista.

-Hermosa…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-Dime algo, Rick… ¿tú me imaginas como madre de Alexis? Quiero decir… ¿cumpliendo ese rol?

-¿Por qué no? Cuando te conocí, además de cautivarme tu belleza, tu inteligencia… me cautivó la forma en que te relacionabas con Alexis… al principio creí que parecías como una hermana mayor, pero ella no es tonta y enseguida te asimiló como madre… no como hermana… y eso es muy significativo… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque yo también lo siento… pero por otro lado tengo miedo de no poder…

-Si decidimos seguir adelante con esto, te juro que te apoyaré…

* * *

El día continuó siendo ameno, Rick estaba feliz de haber tenido un momento a solas con Kate, estaba de acuerdo con ella y se sintió feliz de que ella estuviese tan convencida de lo que sentía por él.

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa esa noche, saludó a sus padres y luego de ducharse, se sentó con ellos a cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Muy bien… - dijo y vio que sus padres se miraban.

-¿Alexis?- preguntó Johanna.

-Es preciosa… realmente no me pesa cuidarla, me cuentas sus cosas, me pide consejo… y teniendo en cuenta que además corrijo los textos de mi autor favorito…

-Es cierto… Alexis es adorable…- dijo Johanna que recordaba haberla conocido cuando Kate estaba enferma.

-Y hablando de eso… Alexis está empecinada en invitarme a pasar el fin de semana en su casa en los Hamptons…

-¿Alexis?- preguntó Jim.

-Bueno… lo hizo el fin de semana pasado y yo le dije que tenía un examen, pero no se olvidó… yo pensé que sería una cosa de ella, pero su papá me dijo que sería lindo que los acompañara… así Alexis no estaría tan sola, dada la buena relación que tenemos…

-¿Tú quieres ir?- preguntó Jim.

-¿Martha irá?- preguntó Johanna.

-No lo sé… supongo que sí… el fin de semana pasado fueron las dos… y creo que me despejaría un poco si fuera, además confieso que me da pena no darle al gusto a la niña…

-Bueno… yo creo que si tú quieres ir…- dijo Jim.

-Pero… ¿de verdad te dijo Richard que no había problemas de que fueras?

-Sí, tranquila, madre, no soy de las que se invitan, esas desubicadas y con poco tacto…

-Bueno… entonces… si tú quieres puedes ir…- dijo Johanna, pero no se quedó tan tranquila.

La cena terminó, y Johanna esperó a que su marido se retirara a dormir para hablar de lo que quería hablar con Kate.

* * *

-Así que… Alexis te invitó…

-Lo hizo… y Rick estuvo de acuerdo…

-Entiendo… Kate… ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos, exactamente?

-¿Qué pasa? Todo…- dijo después de pensarlo y la miró, bastante desafiante.

-¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con… todo?

-Madre… te pido que por una vez confíes en mí… Rick y yo tenemos algo muy bonito…

-¿Quieres decir que él…?

-Él siente cosas por mí… pero estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos lastimar a Alexis… actuamos con tacto… y así veremos si lo que sentimos es realmente importante y duradero…

-Pero…

-Alexis es muy importante para él, porque lógicamente es su hija, pero también para mí… y si esto sigue, sería muy importante y complicado, pero sería porque estamos seguros de amarnos lo suficiente… pero tampoco queremos actuar precipitadamente… porque ella sufriría y ella es lo primero…

-Veo que lo han hablado…

-Lo suficiente… ¿ahora qué? ¿saldrás corriendo a contárselo a mi padre para que me prohíba ir?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Entiende que yo estoy preocupada por ti…

-Quiero que confies en mí… ¿no te alcanza con pensar que no queremos dañar a esa niña? Yo creo que eso es lo más importante y lo que debe dejarte tranquila…

-Está bien, confiaré en ti… pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo en todo momento… no que me ocultes cosas…

-De acuerdo…- dijo y se levantó- me voy a dormir…

Johanna se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y suspiró. Su hija siempre había sido madura, pero esto era shockeante para ella… y confiaba en que siguiera siendo madura para poder manejar la situación lo mejor posible…

-Mamá…- dijo Kate antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación- gracias por tratar de entenderme…

Johanna asintió y suspiró. Recordó cuando Kate recién nacía, sus ojos inquietos explorando el mundo. Su primer palabra, cuando había comenzado a caminar y la escuela… y ahora, de golpe, se había enamorado y quería criar una hija con su jefe…

* * *

**Bueno, lo de Johanna por ahora no es tan malo. Veremos como sigue y qué pasa en ese fin de semana en los Hamptons. Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Como había prometido ayer, y como ayer no pude, segunda actualización del día! Sarux, mejórate, este capítulo es para ti! **

**A disfrutar y gracias por el apoyo! **

**Capítulo 23**

Alexis se pasó todo el camino hablando, cantando y contándole cosas a Kate, emocionada.

Cada tanto Rick miraba de reojo a Kate, tratando de saber si estaba bien, o se sentía incómoda ante tanto arrebato de la niña, pero Kate parecía tranquila, contenta, y disfrutaba de la alegría de Alexis como casi él no podía hacerlo…

El viaje se le hizo largo a Rick, pero estaba satisfecho porque veía bien tanto a Alexis como a Kate…

Martha se había quedado a último momento, había prometido ir temprano al día siguiente y por supuesto, había tenido una larga charla con Rick, recomendándole que hiciera bien las cosas, que no cometiera errores de los que después pudiera arrepentirse…

Cuando llegaron Alexis le hizo un minitour por la casa y Kate la siguió contenta, escuchando anécdotas de cosas que habían sucedido allí y que ni Rick recordaba…

Luego de comer, la niña insistió en ir a caminar por la playa y ambos la acompañaron. Él se había mantenido distante de Kate porque la niña parecía más atenta que nunca y sabía que Kate prefería no ilusionarla si todavía no sabían cómo seguiría todo entre ellos…

Alexis comenzó a recoger piedras y pequeños caracoles de mar para dárselos a Kate, con la intención de que los tuvieran de recuerdo…

Rick aprovechó un momento de distracción de su hija y besó suavemente el cuello de Kate, que se sonrojó un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa… era claro que ella también tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, pero se estaba conteniendo… y no era fácil…

Cuando volvieron, Alexis ayudó a preparar la merienda y jugaron a un juego de mesa de las princesas que la niña insistió en llevar.

Rick terminó todo maquillado, con los labios rojos y los ojos pintados de azul… la risa de su hija resonó en toda la casa y Kate chocó su palma con la de la niña, felicitándola por su trabajo…

Kate llamó a sus padres para hacerles saber que todo estaba bien allí y mientras Rick llevó a la niña a bañarse…

-Wow… ese jacuzzi es increíble…- dijo Kate cuando salieron del baño, Alexis jugando con la espuma y unos muñecos que usaba en el agua.

-Me encantaría usarlo contigo… pero sería peligroso… aunque podríamos meternos con ella, vestidos, por supuesto… ¿qué te parece?

-¿No será mucho?- preguntó Kate algo nerviosa.

-Jugaremos con ella, lo haremos con un traje de baño, no veo el daño…

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y se encaminó a la habitación que Rick le había ofrecido para cambiarse…

* * *

Cuando entró al baño lo vio jugando con Alexis y sonrió. Se quitó la bata y la niña aplaudió al darse cuenta de que los acompañaría…

Rick sintió que su mandíbula se desplomaba al verla en traje de baño, no es que no la conociera con mucha menos ropa, pero no podía dejar de mirarla…

Kate se sumergió al lado de Alexis y salpicó a Rick para que se diera cuenta de que la miraba como si fuera a comérsela…

Eso provocó una carcajada de Alexis y terminaron tirándose agua y espuma hasta que casi no podían verse las caras.

Varias veces Rick la rozó a propósito con sus manos y se dedicaron una mirada intensa, pero las cosas no pasaron de ahí…

Como era de esperarse, Alexis estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida luego de cenar. La llevaron a su habitación y la miraron dormir un rato, Rick acariciando distraídamente su mano cuando entrelazaron sus dedos…

-¿Quieres…? ¿te gustaría un café?- le preguntó él cuando salieron de la habitación, se sentía extrañamente incómodo, no tenía idea de qué quería hacer ella, ahora que estaban solos…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Un rato más tarde, ella recibía la taza con el líquido humeante y ambos se sentaban en el sillón…

-Fue un lindo día, ¿verdad?- dijo él y sonrió.

-Un hermoso día…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Lástima que tengamos que dormir separados…- dijo él mirándola con intención.

-Es lo mejor… si nos llegáramos a quedar dormidos… sería terrible que llegara tu madre o que Alexis nos viera…

-Es cierto…- dijo él e hizo una mueca de desilusión.

-Pero… podemos pasar un rato juntos… en silencio… y luego ir a dormir cada uno a su habitación…

-¿En serio?- dijo él como si fuera un niño frente a un helado gigante…

-Si no quieres no… entendería que no quisieras por miedo a que Alexis se despertara…

-No, no es eso… podemos ser silenciosos y no se despertaría…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… iré a cambiarme… ¿te espero en mi habitación?

-Ahí estaré en un rato…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios antes de levantarse.

* * *

Rick se puso su pijama de seda azul y se perfumó para encontrarse con ella. Kate, por el contrario, se puso un camisolín no tan corto, de algodón y no demasiado sugestivo, lo había elegido a propósito por si su madre echaba un vistazo a su bolso antes de irse…

Se miró frente al espejo y sonrió. Lo deseaba tanto que casi no podía controlarse. Pero estaba satisfecha de haberlo hecho bien durante todo el día… después de todo, un momento de pasión lo tienen todas las parejas, aunque sus hijos estén allí, a solo unos metros, durmiendo…

Rick golpeó su puerta con suavidad y cuando ella abrió, se quedó mirándolo con intensidad. Él le devolvió la mirada y alzó las cejas, satisfecho con su reacción…

-¿Pasas?- le preguntó ella, algo ansiosa.

-No… mejor ven aquí…- le dijo y la llevó a una habitación que estaba más retirada, Kate se estaba quedando en la habitación de Martha y Rick prefirió usar la de servicio para el encuentro de ambos…

No bien cerró la puerta con suavidad, sintió los labios de Kate sobre los suyos, apurada, excitada…

Rick deslizó sus manos por sobre la tela del camisolín y lo levantó para quitárselo… abrió la boca sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba ropa interior y Kate alzó la ceja desafiante…

-Adelante, puedes juzgarme… solo creí que haríamos más rápido…

-¿Acaso estás apurada, señorita Beckett?

-Estoy desesperada…- dijo ella y él sonrió, seductor…

Kate asaltó su cuello mientras ambos tiraban del pijama de él para quitárselo…

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, uno de pie frente al otro, Rick hizo el ademán de llevarla hasta la cama, pero ella se arrodillo frente a él y lo tomó en su boca, suavemente al principio, tentativamente…

Rick cerró los ojos intentando controlarse. Hacía siglos que no experimentaba el sexo oral y no creía que ella pudiera tomar la iniciativa como lo había hecho…

Kate se esmeró en oírlo y acariciarlo como creyó que él disfrutaría más, lo estimuló un buen rato, mirándolo desde su posición y sintiendo que su cuerpo hervía en deseos de satisfacerlo…

Rick la tomó de la cara un momento y silenciosamente le pidió que se detuviera… la había extrañado esos días y quería sentirse parte suya más que nada en el mundo…

Se sentó en la cama, se puso protección y esperó que ella descendiera sobre él a su ritmo.

Le dio un beso interminable hasta que comenzó a moverse y ella lo correspondió húmedamente…

-Oh, Rick…- jadeó ella en su oído, desesperada por que él incrementara la velocidad.

-Eres maravillosa, Kate… increíble…- le dijo y cambió el ángulo, moviendo las piernas de ella y acomodándolas alrededor de su cadera…

Kate se estiró y arqueó su espalda, para darle acceso a su pecho. Rick se sumergió en ella y a los pocos minutos, ambos jadeaban desesperados, cerca del clímax…

Se quedaron en esa posición, aún conectados un largo rato luego de que llegaran al máximo placer. Rick la acarició con ternura y se besaron lánguidamente hasta que no tuvieron otra opción que separarse…

Kate tomó su camisolín y se lo puso mientras lo observaba a él vistiéndose…

Salieron juntos, abrazados de la habitación y él la acompañó hasta la suya… le dio un beso de despedida y la dejó allí…

Kate suspiró y se puso su ropa interior, era agradable pensar que él pudiera visitarla durante la noche, pero se sentiría incómoda si la que la visitara fuera Alexis…

Se acostó y cuando apagaba la luz, escuchó que Alexis la llamaba, su voz era como un llanto…

Abrió la puerta y llegó al mismo momento que Rick, que la miró con preocupación.

Kate se acercó a la cama y la niña estiró sus brazos hacia ella…

-Tuve pesadillas…

-No te preocupes, amor… me quedaré contigo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Rick, que se quedó mirándolas y las arropó cuando estuvieron abrazadas.

-Descansen…- dijo Rick y besó la frente de Alexis- te amo…- dijo mirando a Kate, casi aturdido por la ternura de verla cuidando a su hija.

-Yo también, papi…- dijo Alexis con los ojos cerrados y Rick miró a Kate y la apuntó con el dedo, dándole a entender que se lo había dicho también a ella.

-Te amo…- volvió a repetir casi gesticulando y ella sonrió y asintió.

Se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida y cuando Martha llegó a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, advirtió que no se habían despertado.

Caminó en puntillas por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y se dio cuenta de que Kate no estaba en la que le había tocado. Su corazón se aceleró. Si los encontraba juntos sería un desastre… ella no quería pasar por eso…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alexis, haciendo tiempo, para chequear que estuviese dormida, por si se armaba alguna clase de discusión y la vio durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de Kate, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y una sonrisa en la cara…

Sacudió la cabeza, esa chica podría ser muy joven, pero se estaba comportando como una madre para su nieta… eso debía reconocerlo…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo de todo en este capítulo y Martha por suerte, no los pudo encontrar juntos... punto a favor para estos dos! Gracias por leer y prometo que seguiré pronto!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Sé que les debía la continuación de esta historia desde hace unos días. Pues aquí está! Espero que la disfruten! Buen Domingo! **

**Capítulo 24**

Cuando Rick se levantó, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, entró en la cocina aún rascándose la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Martha sentada tomando café y hojeando el periódico…

-Buenos días, madre…- le dijo y Martha asintió, sin decir nada- ¿llegaste temprano?

-Hace algunas horas…- dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada… no quería molestar… advertí que todos dormían…

-¿Sabes qué? Estás así porque llegaste temprano, casi en silencio, esperando encontrarte con quién sabe qué escena promiscua y no fue así…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo un poco nerviosa, sabiendo que Rick tenía algo de razón.

-Madre… escucha… quiero que entiendas que aquí no está pasando nada malo… tanto Kate como yo cuidamos de Alexis… ella es lo más importante… y lo que sentimos…

-Así que hay sentimientos…

-Por supuesto que los hay… ¿crees que yo podría mezclarme con ella solo por un arrebato? O estás muy equivocada o no me conoces bien, madre…

-Lo siento… esa chica… está muy encariñada con Alexis… las vi durmiendo juntas… cuando quizá esperaba verla durmiendo contigo y…

-¿Y qué?

-Me di cuenta de que tienes razón… ustedes podrán tener un romance… o lo que sea que tienen, pero Alexis está primero…

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta… Kate podrá ser joven, pero tiene las cosas claras y de verdad tengo sentimientos por ella, madre…

-Será difícil, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto…

-Y cuando sus padres se enteren…

-Su madre ya se enteró…

-Dios mío…- exhaló Martha tratando de no ponerse peor.

-Como podrás imaginarte, no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Kate habló con ella, le explicó que las cosas se habían dado así, que estábamos pensando en Alexis y que le tuviera confianza…

-¿Tú crees que yo debería hablar con… con Johanna?

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

-No lo sé… para tranquilizarla…

-No hay nada que puedas decirle para tranquilizarla… y creo que a pesar de que Kate es joven, ambos somos grandes como para que ustedes tomen decisiones o intenten meterse en nuestras vidas… yo solo puedo asegurarte que no haremos nada precipitado… y que nos queremos de la mejor manera…

-¡Abuela!- escucharon desde la puerta de la cocina y Martha se incorporó para recibir a su nieta en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- le dijo y miró a Kate, que le hizo una especie de reverencia a modo de saludo.

-¡Bien! Dormí con Kate… tuve pesadillas…

-Mmm… qué bien… ¿y cómo te has portado?

-Muy bien… ¿verdad Kate?

-Así es…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo Alexis y miró con un puchero a su padre…

-Yo haré el desayuno…- propuso Kate y Rick asintió.

-¿Vamos a cambiarnos y cepillarnos los dientes?- le dijo y la niña se trepó a sus brazos, para no tener que caminar.

Rick se la llevó y Martha volvió con su vista al periódico…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-Sí… todo muy bien…- contestó Kate mientras preparaba unos huevos.

-Me refiero a Rick…

-Bueno… Martha… yo…

-Mi intención no es juzgarlos, Kate…- dijo y ahí sí la miró.

-Nosotros… todo está bien… no se preocupe…

-¿De verdad sientes cosas por él?- dijo mientras Kate servía dos tazas de café y ponía la leche de Alexis a entibiar.

-Martha…- dijo y se detuvo- yo sé que es difícil de entender… pero aunque tengo pocos años, no he tenido buenas experiencias… y cuando conocí a Rick y a Alexis, me sentí parte de la familia, me encariñé con la niña y comencé a sentir cosas por él… cosas genuinas… al principio creí que era amor platónico… pero su forma de ser… el amor que tiene por Alexis… me hicieron darme cuenta de que era la persona de la que podría enamorarme, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que supongo que es lo que le preocupa, ¿verdad?

-En parte sí…

-Creo que usted me entendería si le dijera que mi corazón late más rápido cuando él me habla o me mira… que a veces solo quiero abrazarlo para recargar mi energía… que sus ojos me dan paz… me dan alegría… me dan amor… y eso es todo lo que estoy buscando…

-Kate…

-Pero no se preocupe… nosotros tomamos todo esto con calma… y cuando creamos que es el momento adecuado, si eso sucede, si esto funciona, hablaremos con Alexis… pero no antes…

-Querida…- dijo Martha y tomó su mano- nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… deseo que todo salga bien… que no haya problemas, que ustedes puedan ser felices… porque se nota que los sentimientos son verdaderos… aunque todo el resto del mundo pueda pensar lo contrario…

-Gracias Martha…- dijo y con su otra mano, palmeó con suavidad sus manos reunidas.

-Yo los apoyo… pero les pido que sean muy cuidadosos, no solo por lo que pudiera decirse… sino también por Alexis…

-Por supuesto… Alexis es lo más importante…

-Lo más importante son ustedes, Kate… pero no dejen de ser cuidadosos por ella… y les agradezco que sea así…

-¿Hiciste huevos?- preguntó Alexis entrando como una tromba a la cocina y Kate y Martha sonrieron.

-Iré a vestirme, tengo un poco de frío…- dijo luego de acomodar sobre la mesa un plato con huevo revuelto y la leche a la niña y miró a Rick que entraba y le guiñó el ojo.

Martha lo miró con ternura. Le agradaba la idea de que Rick, luego de la muerte de su esposa, pudiera rehacer su vida. Aunque las cosas se presentaran difíciles…

* * *

Terminaron de desayunar charlando y cuando todo estuvo en orden otra vez, se sentaron en el living…

-Hay un muelle muy bonito aquí cerca… ¿quieres ir a conocerlo?- le preguntó Rick a Kate y le guiñó el ojo a su hija- Alexis ya lo conoce, pero podríamos ir…

-Nah… yo me quedo con la abuela… me prometió que dibujaríamos a las princesas…

-Vayan…- dijo Martha y asintió con convencimiento…

Kate miró a Rick y se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a acompañarlo…

-Bien… regresaremos en un rato…

-Nosotras pintaremos princesas…- dijo Martha y sonrió.

No bien estuvieron un poco más lejos de la casa, Rick tomó a Kate de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él…

-¿Dormiste muy incómoda?- le preguntó mientras miraban las olas ir y venir.

-Para nada… tu hija es como un osito… casi no se mueve y tiene un olorcito muy particular… como a un bebé… es muy lindo dormir con ella…- dijo Kate y sonrió al ver que él sonreía, dándole la razón.

-Pues… estoy un poco celoso…

-No lo estés… también disfruto dormir contigo… pero de otra forma…

-¿Disfrutas?- quiso saber él, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Disfruto de tus caricias, de tu forma de abrazarme, de tus besos, de la forma en que me cuidas cuando hacemos el amor…

-Kate…

-Estuve hablando con tu madre…- dijo y se detuvo…

-¿Te dijo alguna cosa fuera de lugar?

-Para nada… creo que ella se está dando cuenta de cómo son las cosas… y me dijo que nos daba su apoyo…

-¿Ella dijo eso?- preguntó Rick sorprendido.

-Por supuesto… ¿no le crees?

-No es que no lo haga, me sorprende que te lo haya dicho…

-Pues sí… parece que entendió que lo que sentimos no es una tontería…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo un buen rato, su nariz perdida en su cabello, testeando su aroma mezclado con el aroma de la brisa del mar…

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja cuando se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Mmm?- le preguntó ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió y lo tomó de la cara para besarlo dulcemente…

Como siempre, Rick se sintió en el cielo, y también agradeció el gesto de su madre, no dejaba de sorprenderlo que Martha se hubiese tomado el trabajo de tranquilizar a Kate y decirle que estaba del lado de ambos…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Martha está entrando en razones, veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer y por comentar, estos días me sirve mucho!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas, Martha, como de costumbre, observaba, estaba muy atenta, como si esa fuera su misión… Johanna intuía todo lo que sucedía, dos o tres veces quiso cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien y cuando Kate se lo confirmó, se quedó más tranquila…

Alexis iba más contenta a la escuela, había podido integrarse mejor al grupo y el niñito malcriado no la molestaba tanto…

Rick estaba en un impass, luego de haber entregado su última novela… Kate a la tarde, por supuesto, se ocupaba de Alexis… y durante la mañana se dedicaba un poco a manejar su agenda y sus contactos, y cuando tenían tiempo y no había nadie en casa, se dedicaban a disfrutarse, compartiendo, no solo la cama, sino otras actividades cotidianas como cocinar, leer juntos, escuchar algo de música… pero siempre cuidando las apariencias… habían aprendido a ser cuidadosos… sobre todo por Alexis, que de a ratos volvía con la idea del noviazgo entre Kate y su padre…

Y uno de esos días en los que Kate y Rick habían encontrado un momento para estar a solas… ella sentada sobre sus rodillas, abrazándolo con ternura, le había comentado su idea cursar un par de materias dos días a la semana…

-Escucha… yo sé que nos quitaría un poco del tiempo que compartimos juntos… pero aunque podría hacerlo en el turno nocturno, sería complicado porque terminaría rendida…

-Kate… a pesar de que estoy seguro de que te extrañaré, me encanta la idea de que adelantes materias… se trata de tu futuro y no es mucho lo que estás haciendo para ayudarme aquí…- dijo y ella achicó los ojos confundida- digamos que desde que presenté mi novela, el hecho de manejar mi agenda no es algo para lo que tengas que venir todos los días… yo puedo arreglarme cuando no estás y estaré feliz de hacerlo para ayudarte… además, nos veremos todos los días cuando vengas a cuidar a Alexis…

-Gracias por entenderme…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, aliviada… por alguna razón temía que él no estuviese de acuerdo…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y acarició su cuello con sus labios, lentamente. La sintió estremecerse y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, acariciando su pecho, dándose cuenta en seguida del efecto que sus caricias tenían en ella…

-¿No te cansas de mí? De mis caricias, de tener que ocultarnos…

-¿Por qué me cansaría? Me siento increíble contigo… me vuelves loca, Rick…- le dijo sintió sus dedos colándose por debajo de su remera para poder acariciarla sin barreras de tela de por medio…

-Kate…- jadeó él y ella pudo sentir su erección creciendo sobre su muslo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- dijo ella en tono bajo, sexy.

-Mi madre no volverá hasta la noche… así que… al menos dos horas… hasta la salida de Alexis de la escuela…

-Mmm… qué bien…- dijo ella y se levantó, para quitarse la remera y quedar totalmente expuesta ante él…

Rick sintió que su excitación crecía cuando la vio morderse el labio mientras desabotonaba su jean…

Se removió en el asiento, su erección incómoda debajo de sus pantalones y bóxers…

-Así que te gusta mirar…- dijo ella y sonrió con picardía, revelando cada vez más piel, al deslizar su jean hacia abajo, despacio… su mirada en la de él…

Rick asintió y cuando el jean desapareció, Kate lo sorprendió girando y deslizando su ropa interior hacia abajo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro…

Él no pudo sostener más su excitación y se levantó de un salto, su ropa voló hasta el sillón y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre ella, sus manos acariciándola, su erección rozándola y su boca perdida en su nuca…

-Me gusta mirar… pero también me gusta tocarte… besarte…- dijo y separó sus piernas luego de ponerse protección- eres hermosa Kate… y te siento toda mía… y eso…- dijo y la sintió tensarse cuando la tomó de las caderas para guiarla hacia él- eso es muy estimulante… ¿te gusta?- le dijo cuando se sintió en ella.

-Mucho…- dijo ella con voz suave, entrecortada.

Rick se movió despacio al principio, esa posición lo volvía loco, se sentía poderoso y ella no hacía otra cosa que suspirar…

Deslizó sus dedos hacia adelante y mientras se movía rítmicamente contra ella, comenzó a estimularla…

-Oh, sí… por favor…- jadeó ella y sintió sus besos húmedos en su oído…

Rick no tuvo que hacer mucho más para hacerla estallar de placer y la siguió unos segundos más tarde, lenta y profundamente…

Cuando se desconectaron, él se dejó caer en el sillón, sobre su ropa y ella giró para mirarlo sonriente… las piernas aún le temblaban…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y ella se sentó sobre él, en la misma posición en la que todo había comenzado.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó ella todavía agitada.

-Mucho… como siempre… sabes que me muero por ti… casi no puedo contenerme cuando haces esas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Me miras, te muerdes el labio, sonríes… bueno, y después te quitas la ropa…

-Entonces tú tampoco te cansas de mí…

-Para nada…- dijo él y besó su cuello, para luego descender un poco y estimular suavemente su pecho…

-Mmmm… parece que nuestro escritor está listo para una segunda vuelta…- dijo ella al sentir la renovada erección de él…

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?

-Aquí… me gusta tu escritorio…- le dijo ella y se levantó, tirando de su mano…

Rick la hizo sentar y se colocó en medio de sus piernas. La tomó de la cara y la besó con ternura.

Volvieron a hacer el amor allí, pero más pausadamente, tomándose el tiempo…

* * *

Luego de una ducha reparadora, se vistieron y comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo. La hora de ir a buscar a Alexis llegó y quisieron ir juntos…

Alexis los llenó de anécdotas de todo lo que había aprendido y hecho durante la mañana y ellos se tomaron tiempo para escucharla…

Luego de toda una tarde de juegos, mientras Alexis tomaba la merienda, Kate se escabulló para ir a darle un beso a Rick, que estaba en su estudio…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él luego del beso.

-Sí… por supuesto… aunque tengo que confesar que estos días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… en lo bien que me haces sentir… como hoy aquí mismo…- le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Pues… me alegra mucho saber que te sientes así… a mí me pasa lo mismo…

-¿De verdad crees que estará bien que deje de venir esos dos días?

-Kate…- dijo y acarició su mano- yo te querría aquí todo el tiempo… si por mí fuera vivirías con nosotros… pero tu futuro es importante y a pesar de que sé que soy alguien en tu vida, no me considero tan egoísta como para controlar algo que puede llegar a ser tan trascendente… te extrañaré, sí, pero tendremos tiempo para estar juntos, no te preocupes… habrá fines de semana… alguna cita… las cosas se acomodarán… así es la vida…

-Gracias… de verdad… por comprenderme… pero quiero que sepas que yo también querría estar todo el tiempo aquí, aunque me dé cuenta de que mi futuro también es importante…

-Lo sé… ¿cuándo empezarías?

-Pasado mañana…

-Bien… quiero que me tengas al tanto… y si puedo ayudarte en algo… o quizá darte tiempo y acompañarte en el estudio, cuenta con eso…

-Lo haré… te amo, Rick… es hermoso poder decírtelo…

-Ya lo creo… ahora vete que Alexis debe estar esperándote y además, si sigues mucho tiempo aquí, volveré a hacerte el amor sobre el escritorio y eso no se vería bien…- le dijo sonriendo y ella le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se reunió con Alexis y dejó a Rick pensativo. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella y también estaba convencido de que Kate debía seguir sus instintos y estudiar porque era la mejor forma de asegurarse un futuro, estuviera o no a su lado… aunque Rick estuviera casi convencido de que sí, que seguirían juntos siempre…

* * *

**Bueno, esto parece encaminado. Veremos que pasa con la Universidad y si los tiempos a solas más acotados no traen problemas. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Alexis corrió con los brazos abiertos a buscar a su padre, estaba contenta, había tenido un muy buen día en la escuela…

-¡Papi!- dijo y cuando llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llenó de besos.

-Hey… ¿tuviste un buen día?

-Sí… ¿dónde está Kate?

-Debe haberse retrasado… hoy comenzaba con su materia en la Universidad…

-Pero vendrá…- quiso asegurarse la niña.

-Sí, por supuesto… - dijo y cuando giró a un costado, la vio aparecer a Kate. Iba un poco más arreglada que lo acostumbrado. No porque no se arreglara para ir a trabajar a lo de Rick, sino porque usualmente utilizaba ropa un poco más cómoda para poder jugar con la niña…

-Perdón por llegar tarde… quise avisar pero salí algo tarde y… - dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-No hay problema…- dijo él y la miró dándole a entender que apreciaba verla más arreglada.

-¿Te divertiste en la Universidad?- le preguntó Alexis y Rick sonrió.

-De hecho…- dijo Kate y Rick la interrumpió.

-Uno no va a divertirse a la Universidad, amor… ahí tienes que estudiar mucho…

-Pero de hecho, sí… me divertí…- dijo Kate y Rick se extrañó de verla sonrojarse.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Rick.

-Bueno… digamos que me encontré con un grupo de amigos que hacía siglos no veía… dio la casualidad de que cursan las mismas materias y estoy contenta…

-Me alegra…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa- ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar? ¿has comido algo?

-No… tomé un café en el receso, pero había mucha gente en el bar…

-Bien… ¿qué tal unas hamburguesas?- propuso Rick.

-¡Con queso!- gritó Alexis y se fueron caminando los tres, contentos…

* * *

Cuando se sentaron a comer y Alexis terminó su hamburguesa, les pidió si podía jugar un rato en el laberinto y Rick aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse un poco más cerca de ella…

-Te veo bien… me encanta que estés disfrutando…

-Bueno… la materia que tuve hoy es bastante interesante y además, no contaba con encontrarme con este grupo… tú sabes que cuando conoces gente, todo se hace más ameno…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

Rick deslizó una mano y acarició la de ella con suavidad, despacio y disimuladamente, por si Alexis los veía… la niña parecía estar en otra cosa, pero ambos sabían que no debían subestimarla…

-Hay uno de los chicos del grupo que yo no conocía y que nos invitó a todos el sábado a la noche… tiene una banda y dará un pequeño show en un bar…

-Qué bien… bueno… pensaba invitarte al cine, pero si estás ocupada, podemos dejarlo para otro momento…

-No… no… quizá podemos ir al cine y luego al show… empezará a la 1A.M.

-¿A la 1A.M.?- preguntó Rick con sorpresa.

-Bueno, es la hora a la que empiezan estos shows…- dijo y sonrió- y así sería posible hacer ambas cosas…

-No lo sé, Kate… una cosa es pedirle a mi madre que se quede con Alexis un rato y otra muy distinta es obligarla a no salir…

-Entiendo… bueno… no importa… vayamos al cine…- dijo con algo de desilusión.

-O puedes ir tú al show…

-¿No te enojarías si lo hiciera?

-¿Por qué me enojaría? Estaría impidiéndote que te diviertas porque yo no puedo salir… no sería justo…

-Bueno… pero tenemos una relación…se supone que deberíamos pasarlo juntos…

-Haz como tú quieras, Kate… mi intención era ir al cine, pero si luego te irás a casa a mirar el techo y estarás pensando por qué no fuiste al show, sería una tontería, ¿no crees?

-Lo pensaré…- dijo ella y sonrió, más distendida.

* * *

Volvieron a la casa un rato después y Kate se dedicó a la niña. Alexis era bastante demandante con ella, pero a Kate no le molestaba, la quería mucho…

El día pasó lentamente y cada tanto, alguno de los dos se hacía una escapada aunque solo fuera para verse…

Luego de cumplir con la rutina diaria de llevar a Alexis a darse un baño, Kate fue a encontrarse con Rick y sonrió…

-Alexis está en el baño…- dijo y se acercó despacio.

Rick la recibió en sus brazos y la sostuvo un buen rato.

-Te eché de menos hoy… supongo que me acostumbraré…- dijo él y con su nariz hundida en el cabello de ella.

-Yo también…- dijo y besó sus labios con urgencia. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar. Ambos sabían que no podrían dejarse llevar mucho más, pero esa primera separación había sido complicada, aunque estaban seguros de que se acostumbrarían…

-Creo que… será mejor que…- dijo él sintiendo que le quedaba poca resistencia.

-¡Kate!- escucharon y se separaron abruptamente.

-¿Sí?- respondió Kate tratando de ocultar su agitación.

-¿Dónde estás? Tengo frío…

-Voy…- dijo Kate y se separó de él dándole un beso en los labios antes de irse.

Rick habló con Martha y le pidió ayuda para poder ir al cine con Kate. La actriz accedió, sabiendo que de todas maneras, Rick se las ingeniaría para ir, y convencida de que tampoco le estaba pidiendo nada que fuera tremendo…

* * *

Se sintieron algo incómodos en esa primera cita oficial, y era oficial porque tanto Martha como Johanna, estaban al tanto y de alguna forma, lo habían aprobado…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos mientras miraban la película y lo pasaron muy bien, riéndose con alguna escena, entrelazando sus dedos y hablando en voz baja…

Luego él la llevó a tomar algo y Kate se tomó una cerveza. Luego de algunos besos y caricias en el auto, Rick supo que tenía que volver a su casa y quedaron en hablar al día siguiente…

Cuando Kate entró a su casa, se sintió bastante cansada. Pensó en llamar a su amiga Paula para avisarle que no iría al show, pero luego se arrepintió, total no hacía nada malo…

Se cambió, para sentirse más cómoda con el lugar a donde iría y tomó un taxi para encontrarse con sus amigos…

Al llegar se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, había demasiado humo de cigarrillo y la mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos estaban consumiendo alcohol y aunque no estaban borrachos, pronto lo estarían…

Kate se acercó a Paula y su amigo Andy, quien la había invitado al show se acercó y la sorprendió…

-Hey… pensé que no vendrías… o que lo harías con tu novio…

-No… es que… él no pudo venir…

-Bueno… él se lo pierde…- dijo Andy.

-Así que… ustedes hacen shows aquí… ¿siempre…?- dijo Kate queriendo cambiar de tema.

-En realidad… sí… este bar es mío… en general tocamos aquí…

-Entiendo… no sabía que era tuyo... es un lindo lugar…- dijo Kate y Andy sonrió.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras… eres mi invitada especial…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se sintió algo incómoda cuando Andy se excusó para irse a arreglar algo y Paula la miró de costado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kate.

-Ha estado preguntando por ti desde que te vio el otro día…- dijo la otra chica alzando las cejas.

-¿En serio?- Kate estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno… creo que lo has impactado…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Apenas nos conocimos el otro día…

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Paula… ¿estás bromeando? Yo estoy en una relación…

-¿Con ese tipo? ¿El escritor?

-Sí… ya te he contado…

-Pero… ¿no es muy grande para ti?

-Yo de verdad estoy enamorada de él…- dijo Kate algo molesta, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber ido allí.

-Bueno… allá tú… pero te digo que Andy está interesado y mucho…- dijo y Kate suspiró. Evidentemente había sido una mala idea salir…

* * *

**Parece que hay algunas complicaciones en el aire. Sabíamos que esto sucedería en algún punto, les pido que confíen en mí! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Kate decidió quedarse y soportó estoicamente las miradas de Paula, que estaba más pendiente de ella y Andy que del show que supuestamente, había ido a ver…

No era que estuviera totalmente a gusto, ni tampoco torturada, pero sabía que si quería tener una buena relación con esa gente, con la que compartiría sus días en la Universidad, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo…

La música no era desagradable, después de todo y se pidió otra cerveza, consciente de que no era bueno tomar solo una bebida sin alcohol cuando todos a su alrededor estaban bebiendo…

Kate se encontró disfrutando con otras de las chicas del grupo y cuando todo terminó, cerca de las 3 A.M., Andy se acercó para saludarlas…

-Impresionante…- dijo una de ellas que a Kate se le antojó bastante interesada en Andy.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Andy y se inclinó para hablarle al oído a Kate- ¿te gustó?

-Estuvo muy bien…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Escucha, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Andy, Kate contempló la idea de escaparse, de darle alguna excusa, pero se dio cuenta de que él seguiría insistiendo, era como que ella tenía que aclararle las cosas… para que no se ilusionara con algo que no podría ser…

-Dime…

-Ven… estaremos más tranquilos en mi oficina...- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros para llevarla.

Kate se sintió más incómoda que antes, si eso fuera posible. Agradeció no haber bebido tanto, no tenía idea de lo que Andy querría que sucediera, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle todo en claro, para que no hubiese dudas...

No bien traspasaron la puerta, Andy la cerró, para que el ruido no les impidiera hablar y giró para mirarla…

-Estás pálida… deberías relajarte Kate… no te haré nada…- le dijo y trató de sonreír.

Kate admitió para sus adentros que Andy no parecía el tipo de hombre que se atreviera a hacer nada malo… pero eso de estar encerrada allí con él no le gustaba…

-Lo siento… es que… me resulta un poco raro todo esto…- dijo mirando para todos lados, tratando de cerciorarse de que no estaba equivocada.

-Bueno, digamos que te traje aquí porque quería tener una excusa para estar contigo… desde que te vi el otro día, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… la verdad es que me gustas mucho y me gustaría saber si tengo posibilidades contigo…- le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Andy… me caes muy bien, pero… yo estoy con alguien… y estamos muy bien…

-Bueno… yo no soy celoso… si me dejaras, quizá podríamos pasarlo bien un rato y ver que pasa…

-No te ofendas… pero no es mi estilo…

-Parece que hubieras salido de un cuento de hadas, Kate… eres hermosa… siento una conexión muy especial contigo y me gustaría conocerte más… sólo quería que lo supieras, Paula me dijo que estabas con alguien… pero sentí que debía ser sincero…

-Yo… te lo agradezco… y lamento que te hicieras ilusiones… yo estoy enamorada de mi novio y no me gustaría que te hicieras expectativas… porque realmente no estoy disponible…

-Es una lástima… pero te agradezco la posibilidad de haberme escuchado…

-Bien… me voy entonces…- dijo Kate y cuando iba a salir, él la detuvo, tomándola con suavidad del brazo.

-Quiero que sepas que seguiré insistiendo…- le dijo y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Andy… sería lindo que podamos llevarnos bien… y si insistes esto terminará mal…

-Eres demasiado especial como para dejarte ir así… sin más…

-Nos vemos…- le dijo ella y salió de la habitación, algo molesta…

Paula y sus otras amigas la miraron expectantes, Kate sintió algo de rabia, seguramente estaban pensando que ella y Andy estaban juntos…

-Me voy… estoy cansada…- dijo cuando llegó hasta donde ellas estaban.

-¿Todo bien con Andy?- le preguntó Paula.

-Sí, todo está claro, ahora…

-Dime que no lo rechazaste…- dijo Paula con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que estoy con alguien más?

-Bien… es tu decisión… pero entiende que aquí hay muchas que querrían estar en tu lugar…- dijo y vio a Kate hacer un gesto de fastidio.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y se fue.

Kate tomó un taxi hasta su casa y suspiró con alivio cuando comenzó a alejarse del bar. Realmente Andy no había hecho nada malo, solo confesarle su interés. Seguramente tendría que cuidarse de no darle ninguna señal equívoca.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Kate se había convencido de que quizá no fuera tan malo para su ego que alguien, además de Rick, estuviese interesado en ella, sobre todo porque ella tenía muy en claro a quién quería a su lado… y esa persona era Rick…

* * *

Se fue a dormir y al día siguiente, no escuchó su móvil cuando Rick la llamó, era casi el mediodía y ella todavía seguía durmiendo…

Johanna se acercó y cuando vio su número, atendió…

-¿Qué tal Johanna? ¿Acaso estoy molestando?- preguntó Rick que de inmediato le reconoció la voz y se sintió culpable.

-No, para nada Richard… es que Kate sigue durmiendo… regresó tarde anoche…- le dijo con algo de culpa, no quería parecer una madre metida o que disfrutaba de que Kate hiciera sus planes por fuera de la "relación" que tenían... sabía que Rick no se lo merecía...

-Entiendo… no importa… solo dígale que la llamé…- dijo Rick y luego de saludarla, cortó…

Cuando Kate se despertó, Johanna le avisó que Rick había llamado y aún sin haberse levantado, tomó su móvil para llamarlo…

-Hey…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Hey… siento haber llamado mientras dormías… creí que ya estarías despierta…

-No te preocupes, es que llegué tarde anoche… ¿todo bien?

-Sí, solo… te extrañaba…- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Yo también… al final, anoche salí con los chicos…

-¿Qué tal estuvo el show?

-Bastante bien…- dijo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no podía contarle todo lo que había sucedido porque solo conseguiría que él se pusiera mal.

-Qué suerte… bueno… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-¿No inventarás una excusa para vernos hoy?- preguntó ella expectante.

-No sé cuál… por mí, te esperaría ahora mismo…

-¿Y si nos invitas a tomar un helado a Alexis y a mí?- propuso y supo que él sonreía, ambos tenían la necesidad de verse, aunque sea un rato.

-Te espero después del almuerzo…- le dijo y cortaron.

* * *

Kate miró con ternura a Alexis cuando le abrió la puerta.

-¡Kate!- dijo la niña y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás princesa?- le dijo y miró a Rick que se acercaba.

Rick le tiró un beso, aprovechando que Alexis estaba de espaldas y salieron…

Mientras estaban en la heladería, Alexis se manchó su remera nueva de las princesas y Kate la llevó al baño para ayudarla a limpiarse…

El teléfono de Kate vibró y Rick se incorporó para mirarlo. Se preguntó si no sería algo importante.

Cuando leyó el mensaje se sintió confundido. Era anónimo.

_"Espero que no te moleste, le pedí tu número a Paula. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti."_

Rick tomó el teléfono algo molesto y miró a Kate, que salía sonriente con Alexis del baño.

-Recibiste un mensaje…- le dijo y le extendió el móvil.

Kate abrió los ojos cuando lo leyó, claramente sabía que se trataba de Andy, pero ese no era el problema, sino cómo se lo explicaría a Rick para que no se hiciera ideas que no eran…

* * *

**Bueno, no todo son buenas noticias, esperemos que Kate pueda explicarse bien, y que Rick pueda comprenderla... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate sintió que quería explicarse pero Alexis estaba enfrente y no podía ser tan expresiva como hubiera preferido…

-Es… solo es Andy… mi compañero de la facultad… el que tocó con su banda anoche…

-Entiendo- dijo Rick mirándola con tristeza.

-No… no entiendes…- dijo y no pudo evitar apoyar su mano en el brazo de él. Alexis, que seguía el intercambio, lo miró a su padre como si no comprendiera por qué tanta seriedad…

-¿Por qué no me explicas, entonces?- dijo él.

-Te juro que lo haré…- dijo y señaló a su hija, que lo miraba atentamente.

-Bien… bueno… ¿vamos a casa?- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿A casa? ¿Ya?- protestó Alexis.

-Yo podría acompañarlos…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, solicitando su aprobación.

-Sí...- dijo solamente Rick, casi sin mirarla, estaba molesto.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante incómodo, sobre todo para Rick, porque Kate trató de distenderse charlando con Alexis y haciéndola reír, no quería que la niña sufriera los efectos de una discusión, fuera necesaria o no, entre ellos…

Cuando llegaron, Rick le sugirió a Alexis que se sentara a ver la última película que le había regalado y la niña, un poco por instinto, aceptó y desapareció…

-Rick…- dijo cuando él le preparó un café y se sentaron en su estudio, un poco más al reparo.

-Kate… yo… me encanta que te diviertas, que tengas un grupo de amigos y que la pases bien… muy en mi interior quisiera tenerte toda para mí, pero sé que no serías feliz si no compartieras con tus amigos este tipo de cosas que se hacen a tu edad…

-Escucha, Rick… yo te juro que no pasó nada entre ese chico y yo…

-No, claro…- dijo él y suspiró con tristeza- no es que desconfíe, pero evidentemente, y lo sé por experiencia, está muy interesado en ti…

-Rick…- dijo y tomó su mano- eso solo le hizo bien a mi ego… realmente disfruté el show pero el resto fue una pesadilla… Andy… este chico que me escribió, no se portó mal conmigo… solo me dijo que estaba interesado y yo le expliqué que no era posible… que estaba con alguien y que estábamos muy bien juntos… él me dijo que seguiría insistiendo y no lo tomé en serio, porque le aclaré que no estaba disponible y que no lo estaría… pero las chicas del grupo comenzaron a murmurar, hay varias que están encandiladas con ese tipo y…

-Él te eligió a ti…

-Rick…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él- sé que no es lindo todo esto, y aunque te parezca mentira, aunque no lo estoy disfrutando, no puedo evitar sentirme estimulada por tus celos… tú eres el único que me importa… contigo me di cuenta de que el amor y el sexo van de la mano y que eso se disfruta y que solo quiero hacerlo contigo…

-¿Estás segura, Kate? Porque aquí es donde se nota esa diferencia de edad que tenemos…

-Por supuesto que sí… y sé que se nota, pero no me preocupa, porque sigo eligiéndote y lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto… iba a contártelo, cuando encontrara la forma de que no te lastimara…

-¿Y si ese chico sigue insistiendo?

-Se cansará de hacerlo… y créeme, ya no considero tan atractivo el hecho de tener amigos en la Universidad… estoy algo desencantada con ellos, especialmente con Paula… yo creo que tiene celos de esto que tenemos… porque ella no puede encontrar a nadie que la haga sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti…

-Kate…

-No tengas miedo, Rick… sabes que me tomo esto muy en serio…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-Te creo… pero aún sigo celoso…- dijo e hizo un puchero que la hizo sonreír.

-No tienes idea de cómo te demostraría lo bien que me haces sentir… yo no necesito ni deseo a nadie más…- dijo y la pasión quedó flotando entre ellos un momento.

-¡Kate!- escucharon y ella se separó de él.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy aburrida, ¿me puedo dar un baño de sales y espumas de princesas?- dijo la niña desde el living...

-¿Puede?- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo, sabiendo que tendrían un rato para ellos.

-¿Puedo?- siguió insistiendo Alexis.

-Voy a preparártelo…- dijo Kate en voz alta- espérame aquí…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate le preparó un buen baño de sales y espuma a Alexis, que en seguida se sumergió y se puso a jugar, con su corona puesta…

-Avísame cuando quieras salir… ¿estamos?- dijo Kate y la niña asintió.

* * *

Cuando Kate volvió al estudio, sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, por detrás…

Rick besó su cuello y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la rozaba a propósito con su ya imponente erección…

-Me vuelves loco, Kate…- le dijo y ella tomó su mano y la deslizó por debajo de la tela del jean que llevaba puesto y por dentro de su ropa interior.

-Y tú… mira lo que provocas en mí…- le dijo jadeando al ver que él continuaba estimulándola, cuando ella solo aspiraba a mostrarle que ya lo estaba…

-¿Crees que podríamos?- le dijo al oído, con su respiración cálida, entrecortada por la excitación.

-Estará… entretenida… por un buen rato…- dijo y él la calló bajando su pantalón para tener mayor acceso a ella…

-Tenemos que ser silenciosos…- le dijo mientras bajaba sus pantalones y bóxers.

-Muy silenciosos y rápidos…- dijo ella y lo empujó contra una silla y Rick la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa…

Entre besos, Rick tanteó en su escritorio y encontró un preservativo. Se lo puso justo a tiempo, antes de que Kate, casi enloquecida, descendiera sobre él, desesperada por sentirlo parte suya…

Kate lanzó un gemido ahogado y Rick le tapó la boca sonriendo cuando quiso moverse y él se lo impidió…

-Eres increíble, Kate… hermosa… deseable… tierna… y me pone terriblemente celoso que otros te deseen también… pero no puedo culparlos… y eso que no pueden tenerte así, como yo…

-No pueden y no podrán nunca…- dijo ella e hizo el intento de moverse pero él se lo impidió, perdido en sus ojos- por favor… por favor, Rick…

Rick la besó húmedamente y terminó con su miseria cuando comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente…

Sintieron que habían pasado siglos, aunque solo habían sido unos pocos minutos, hasta que llegaron al clímax, hablando en voz baja, sintiéndose cómplices…

Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos un momento, hasta que ambos aquietaron su respiración y luego se vistieron en silencio…

-Lo mejor de los celos es la reconciliación ¿no crees?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ya quisiera verte a ti, sufriendo por celos…

-Supongo que algún día ocurrirá… pero no te preocupes, yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por mí… y eso me hace sentir muy segura… espero que te suceda lo mismo…

-Por supuesto… - dijo y ella lo abrazó y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-¡El agua se enfrió, Kate!- escucharon a Alexis y Kate lo miró con complicidad y desapareció para atender a la niña.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se quedó a cenar y luego la llevó a dormir. Le contó un cuento y le prometió que iría a buscarla al día siguiente a la escuela, luego de ir a la Universidad.

Alexis se quedó dormida al instante y cuando Kate volvía para tomar su chaqueta antes de irse, vio que Martha entraba…

-Hey, Martha…- dijo Kate con algo de incomodidad.

-Katherine… querida… ¿qué haces aquí un domingo? Pensé que estarías descansando…

-Bueno… pasamos la tarde juntos, los tres… y…

-No tienes que explicarme nada…- dijo Martha sacudiendo ambas manos.

-De hecho… madre, ahora que estás aquí…- intervino Rick- ¿te quedarías despierta un momento así la llevo a Kate a su casa?

-Pues… sí… ¿Alexis ya se durmió?

-Acaba de dormirse…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bueno, me quedaré por aquí, mirando televisión…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y sin pensarlo, tomó de la mano a Kate para salir.

Martha los observó de lejos… ¿sería una locura que ya parecían una familia? Martha pensó en su nieta y se sintió feliz y sobre todo, más relajada, si el destino había enviado a Kate para suplantar a su madre, ella no se opondría…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que el tema de los celos está arreglado, esperemos que Andy comprenda lo que significa la frase "no disponible". Y Martha se está dando cuenta de que Kate no es un capricho de su hijo, podría convertirse en una madre para su nieta y una mujer para su hijo... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disculpen la demora hoy, no quise dejarlos sin capítulo pero tuve un día complicado. Aquí está, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 29**

Kate apuró el paso cuando vio que Andy llegaba a la puerta de la Universidad y todavía no la había visto. Estaba molesta, no había respondido su mensaje y él no había insistido, por suerte… aunque le hubiera hecho tener una discusión con Rick… y aunque esa discusión hubiera terminado intensamente, de forma casi ideal…

Por supuesto Andy no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ella iba adelante y se apuró para caminar a su lado…

-Hola… buenos días…- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado y ella no lo miró.

-Buenos días…

-¿Estás apurada? Todavía faltan unos minutos…

-No me gusta llegar tarde…

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje? Porque… como no me contestaste…

-Recibí tu mensaje…- dijo y se detuvo en seco para mirarlo- creí haberte dejado en claro que no quería tener nada contigo…

-Kate…

-En serio, Andy… ¿en qué idioma tengo que decírtelo? Yo no estoy sola…

-¿Te traje problemas?- dijo Andy con una mezcla de culpa y algo de emoción.

-Digamos que a mi novio no le gustó mucho el mensaje, pero está todo aclarado…

-Lo siento… de verdad no creí que podría molestar…

-Me molestaste a mí… yo te escuché con muy buena voluntad el otro día y con el mismo humor te expliqué que no quería saber nada contigo…

-Y yo te aclaré que seguiría insistiendo…

-No vale la pena… espero que puedas entenderlo… yo estoy enamorada de mi novio y más que una amistad, no puedo ofrecerte… y viendo como van las cosas, ya creo que ni siquiera eso…

-No te enojes…

-Tengo derecho… tú dices tener interés en mí… pero paradójicamente no te interesa lo que yo siento…

-Es que Paula me dijo que estabas con un tipo grande, que eso no tenía futuro y… que... bueno que quizá yo te interesaba...

-¿Y Paula qué sabe? Esa es su opinión… yo no tengo intención de darte detalles sobre mi vida privada… pero puedo decirte que estoy muy feliz, que hacía tiempo que no me sentía así y que no va a cambiar… así que, deja de enviarme mensajes porque esto terminará mal…

-¿No me digas que tu novio vendrá a pegarme?

-No… pero podría demandarte por acoso… y créeme… tengo contactos que lo tendrán en cuenta…

-Eres dura, Kate… y eso me gusta y sé que me lo tengo merecido… no te preocupes… si no te gusto no te molestaré más… pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que si alguna vez tienes ganas de cambiar de aire… aquí estoy…

-Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero desde ya te digo que no…- dijo y sonrió en forma forzada- tengo todo lo que necesito y a veces un poco más…- le dijo y se fue…

Andy se quedó mirándola y suspiró. Evidentemente Paula le había dicho cualquier cosa… le había dado a entender que Kate estaba interesada y que seguramente le daría una oportunidad… pero no era así… y él empezaba a darse cuenta de que presionar no era la forma…

* * *

La clase fue tensa, Kate sintió que su cuello la estaba matando por le rigidez, para no girar su cabeza y que Andy mal interpretara una mirada creyendo que se trataba de interés…

Paula quiso hablarle cuando la clase terminó, pero Kate no le prestó atención. Estaba muy enojada con ella…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kate?- le dijo deteniéndola, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué me pasa? Te metiste en mi vida, con mis cosas y no me gusta…

-Si te refieres a Andy…

-Exacto… ¿de dónde sacaste que mi relación con Rick no tenía futuro?

-Bueno… es un tipo grande, está viudo y tiene una hija… sabes que tus padres…

-Yo no digo que pueda ser fácil… pero en el último de los casos… es mi problema, ¿no? Yo estoy enamorada de Rick, tenemos una hermosa relación y también la tengo con Alexis… dime… ¿a quién le hago mal con eso?

-Te estás estropeando la vida… cuando tengas 30 ¿cuántos tendrá él? Estará cansado y tendrás que tomarle la presión arterial y atenderlo…

-No es tanta la diferencia… y en el último de los casos… ¿qué te importa a ti de eso? ¿O es que no puedes entender que yo elija con quién quiero ser feliz?

-Kate… te estás arruinando la vida…

-Me da mucha pena que no puedas entenderme…- dijo Kate con desilusión y se fue, dejándola sola… no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando.

Se subió al bus y se puso a escuchar música con sus auriculares, no quería pensar. Finalmente, el hecho de cursar estas materias se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, no en algo que estaba disfrutando…

* * *

Cuando llegó, Rick no estaba, seguramente creyó que ella no llegaría a tiempo e iría a buscar directamente a Alexis… y ella solo quería abrazarlo un poco, sentirse segura y feliz en sus brazos…

Se preparó un café, todavía tenía casi una hora antes de tener que salir para buscar a Alexis…

Revisó la agenda de Rick, acomodó unos papeles, la habitación de Alexis, que tampoco estaba tan desordenada y finalmente planeó que podría darle de comer cuando llegara…

Tenía todo listo cuando vio llegar a Rick. Estaba serio y se sorprendió al verla.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se acercó a besar sus labios.

-Llegaste temprano… no creí que pasarías por aquí…- dijo él.

-De hecho estuve haciendo unas cosas mientras hacía tiempo… y ahora iba a salir…

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Si no tienes nada que hacer…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto rara…

-Nada… es solo… no estoy pasando por un buen momento en la Universidad…

-¿En serio? ¿Son muy difíciles las materias?

-No… no son las materias… son mis compañeros…

-Andy…

-Andy y Paula… los demás son bastante simpáticos… no me traen mayores inconvenientes…

-¿Ese tipo ha vuelto a molestarte?

-Tranquilo, yo sé defenderme perfectamente… digamos que tuve que aclararle que las cosas seguían igual, que no tengo interés en él…

-¿Insistió?

-Digamos que se acercó a preguntarme si había recibido el mensaje, porque no se lo había contestado…

-Entiendo…- dijo él algo incómodo.

-Y luego discutí con Paula…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ella le llenó la cabeza de ideas a Andy… le dijo que tú y yo no teníamos futuro, que yo estaba interesada en él… todas esas cosas que no son ciertas…

-Pero… ¿por qué mentiría?

-No lo sé, Rick… quizás esté celosa, quizá no entiende… igual no me importa, no quiero que nadie se meta en mi vida y opine sin conocer…

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Kate?

-Que hablen de nosotros como si todo esto que sentimos fuera un error, como si no hubiese sentimientos…

-Es natural que la gente hable cuando no entiende… pero lo importante es que nosotros sepamos lo que queremos y donde queremos llegar…

-¿Tú adónde quieres llegar conmigo?- dijo y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Supongo que… lo más lejos que se pueda…- dijo él despacio.

-Y… ¿eso cuánto es?

-Mucho… todo…- dijo él algo nervioso y ella se mordió el labio.

-Pues… yo también…- dijo y se sonrojó.

Rick la tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos…

-No llegaremos a buscar a Alexis- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta…

* * *

**Parece que ya estamos comenzando a pensar en el futuro. Veremos como sigue esto! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno, hoy me demoré un poquito, pero como siempre, no los quise dejar sin capítulo! Aquí va...**

**Capítulo 30**

Pasaron dos meses en los que la relación continuó afianzándose y Kate se dedicó a estudiar y se apartó un poco del grupo de gente con el que se había conectado al principio, esto incluía a Andy, que hacía lo imposible por agradarle, pero ella seguía sin darle oportunidad, y a Paula, que sentía, al igual que Kate, que algo se había roto entre ellas y experimentaba bastante incomodidad en su presencia…

Un día, antes de salir de su casa, Jim se sentó con su hija a charlar un rato en el desayuno y Kate se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo interesado que estaba su padre, de pronto, por su vida y sus cosas. No era que el abogado no le diera importancia a ella, pero entre su trabajo y su enfermedad, que por suerte ya estaba controlada con medicación, ella sintió que la relación de ambos se había puesto algo distante…

-Te veo bien, Katie… siempre se lo digo a tu madre pero nunca te veo el tiempo suficiente como para que me cuentes…

-Bueno… no hay demasiado que contar- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-¿Cómo que no? Me imagino que si estás tan contenta no debe ser sólo por tu trabajo, aunque te guste mucho o por tu estudio… cuéntame… ¿hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

-Papá, por favor... no tengo diez años...

-Lo sé... pero para mí sigues siendo mi pequeña princesa, y no dejaré que se acerque a ti nadie que no valga la pena...- le dijo un poco bromeando y Kate se puso un poco a la defensiva.

-Bueno… sí… hay alguien que para mí es muy importante…- dijo ella luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Y… ¿no piensas traerlo a casa para que lo conozcamos?

-¿Para que lo torturen?

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo... a no ser que sea una persona que no te merece...- trató de reflexionar Jim.

-No estamos en la época de la inquisición, papá… cuando llegue el momento lo conocerás…

-Entiendo…- dijo el abogado algo herido por el límite que ella le había puesto.

-No te preocupes porque él es una buena persona, nos llevamos bien y… nada, eso… estamos muy bien…

-¿Cuánto hace?

-Casi seis meses…

-Es bastante tiempo, digo… nunca te duró más de un mes una relación…

-Porque no había encontrado el indicado…

-El indicado ¿eh? Entonces es muy importante…- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te dije que sí…

-Entonces ¿qué hay de malo en que lo conozcamos?

-De malo, nada… pero me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi tiempo…

-Bien, bueno… me alegra saber que eres feliz… que estás bien con alguien… ¿mamá lo sabe?

-¿Ustedes no hablan?- preguntó algo burlona.

-Ella es bastante hermética cuando se trata de secretos contigo…

-Bueno… creo que tienes que conversar con ella…

-Katie, dime… ¿tengo que preocuparme?- preguntó desconfiando de tanto hermetismo entre su mujer y su hija.

-¿Por qué lo harías? Me ves bien, te lo acabo de confirmar…

-Está bien…- se rindió Jim y la dejó en libertad.

Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a trabajar…

* * *

Cuando llegó era todavía bastante temprano, Martha estaba allí, ensayando para su próximo estreno y Rick escribía el manuscrito de su próximo libro, le habían dado fecha de presentación…

Kate los saludó a ambos y se dedicó a poner orden las cosas de Alexis, y luego contestar algunos llamados de Rick, además de revisar su correspondencia…

La mañana se pasó rápido y Martha se despidió de ellos un rato antes del mediodía…

Rick se tomó un descanso y la vio en la cocina, comenzando a preparar algo para que Alexis almorzara al llegar.

La abrazó por detrás y hundió su nariz en el cuello, inspirando hondo para sentir su aroma…

-Te echaba de menos…- le dijo él en tono bajo y ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también… pero tendría que salir para buscar a Alexis…- dijo y giró en redondo, sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio de él.

-Es cierto, ya es la hora…- dijo y la besó suavemente antes de dejarla ir- recuerda que me debes unos cuantos besos, señorita Beckett…- agregó mientras ella lanzaba una carcajada y se ponía la chaqueta…

Kate llegó justo a horario para retirar a Alexis. La niña parecía bastante cansada y Kate le prometió que le contaría un cuento para que pudiera dormir un rato la siesta…

Llegaron, almorzaron y Kate la llevó a la cama. Comenzó a contarle un cuento y a los pocos minutos, vio que se había quedado dormida. Acarició su cara y su cabello con ternura y besó su frente antes de irse, entornando la puerta de su habitación…

* * *

Encontró a Rick sentado en el sofá y sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto al sentarse sobre sus rodillas…

-Vengo a saldar mi cuenta…- dijo ella y lo besó urgentemente.

-Mmm… eso suena bien… ¿Alexis se durmió?

-Sí… pero no te hagas ilusiones… quizá solo duerma un rato…- lo miró y arrugó el entrecejo- no quiero cometer errores...

-Bueno… aunque sea puedo abrazarte y darte unos besos…- dijo él y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué no me lees el manuscrito? Realmente siento curiosidad por saber de qué se trata tu próxima novela…

-Si me dejas ir a buscarlo y me preparas un rico café… te abrazaré mientras te lo leo ¿qué te parece?

-Una fantástica idea…- dijo ella y luego de un beso, ambos se levantaron.

Kate preparó los cafés mientras él buscaba su manuscrito y volvieron a sentarse abrazados…

Rick se tomó su tiempo y le leyó lo que tenía escrito, parte del argumento y las características de los personajes…

Kate sabía que él era capaz de escribir cosas increíbles y le gustó mucho la idea…

-¿En serio?- le preguntó él, que casi siempre se sentía algo inseguro de sus trabajos antes de presentarlos…

-Será otro best seller…- le aseguró ella.

-¿No estarás exagerando?

-¿Porque te quiero y porque soy tu novia?- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara, mirándolo a los ojos y luego besó sus labios- mi padre me estuvo preguntando acerca de mis cosas hoy…- dijo con naturalidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… me dijo que tenía todo un récord porque le conté que estaba con alguien desde hacía seis meses…

-Casi siete…

-Es cierto… así que… empezó a presionarme para conocerte… y traté de disuadirlo… pero estoy segura de que seguirá intentándolo…

-¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

-¿Tú qué piensas que sería bueno?

-No lo sé… si quieres que me presente, que hable con él y le explique que no te estoy pervirtiendo con mi diferencia de edad…

-Ya basta con eso…

-Supongo que tu padre no será la excepción… tanto tu madre como la mía lo pensaron en su momento…

-¿Y eso que importa? ¿Volveremos otra vez sobre este tema?

-Kate…

-No, Rick… ya basta con las inseguridades, a mí lo que me importa es lo que siento y yo estoy enamorada de ti, adoro a Alexis y en el útlimo de los casos es mi vida, de nadie más…

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti…- dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Kate… papá…- escucharon decir a Alexis y Kate se mordió el labio.

Cuando ambos sintieron que tendrían la valentía suficiente como para enfrentarla, la miraron… casi al mismo tiempo y vieron sus ojos, sorprendidos y felices…

-¿Ustedes son novios?- preguntó con una sonrisa y Rick apretó su mano con desesperación…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Alexis ya se enteró. Veremos que sigue a partir de ahora... espero que les siga gustando, gracias por leer y comentar!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Rick tragó saliva con impaciencia y vio como su hija se acercaba despacio hacia el sillón…

-Alexis…- comenzó a decir y Kate sonrió y extendió su mano para que Alexis se reuniera con ellos…

-Escucha… sabemos que hace tiempo que tú tienes ganas de que nosotros estemos juntos…

-Sí…- asintió Alexis que no podía dejar de mirar a Kate y de escucharla.

-Bueno, digamos que no estabas equivocada… yo quiero mucho a tu papá y él también me quiere…

-Sí…- Alexis sonrió, a pesar de que veía a su padre nervioso, casi mudo, Kate estaba tranquila, como si estuviese más preparada que él para esta situación…

-Y los dos te queremos mucho a ti, y tratamos de cuidarte… princesa, las relaciones entre las personas adultas con complicadas, a veces uno pone toda la intención para que salgan bien, y no sucede…

-Como papá con sus otras novias…

-¿Qué otras novias?- dijo Rick incómodo.

-Esas que venían aquí y luego desaparecían…

-Alexis…- intentó él sin saber qué decirle.

-A eso me refiero…- dijo Kate sin darle importancia a la pequeña discusión entre padre e hija- a veces las cosas salen bien, otras salen mal y como sabíamos que tú estabas ilusionada, no queríamos decirte nada hasta estar seguros…

-Pero ahora están seguros…- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Un poco más…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, que estaba un poco más calmado.

-Entonces son novios…- dijo Alexis solo para asegurarse.

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¡Sí!- dijo Alexis y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Pero aquí hay algo que es muy importante… necesitamos que sea un secreto…- intervino Rick.

-¿Un secreto? ¿no se lo puedo contar a nadie?

-No…- Rick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ni a la abuela? ¿ella no lo sabe?

-Ella lo sabe… me refiero al resto de la gente…- dijo Rick.

-¿Tenemos un secreto o no?- insistió Kate.

-Sí… prometo que no contaré nada…- dijo y levantó la mano, cosa que siempre hacía su padre para reforzar sus promesas…

-¿Qué tal si revisamos la tarea y luego nos vemos una película?- dijo Kate y luego de que Rick abrazara y besara a su hija, se la llevó a la habitación…

* * *

Alexis estuvo mayormente callada, pensativa, y Kate respetó su silencio y lo interpretó como una necesidad para asimilar las cosas…

Se sentó a su lado mientras la niña terminaba de colorear unos dibujos para la escuela y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar su cabello…

-Kate…

-Dime…

-Si alguna vez tú y papá se casan… ¿tendré hermanitos?

-Bueno, aún no hemos hablado de eso… ¿a ti te gustaría?

-Sí… me encantaría… y también me encantaría que fueras mi mamá…

-Alexis…

-Yo quiero llamarte mamá, Kate… tú eres mi mamá, yo te elegí desde que te conocí…

-Pero tú tienes una mamá, Alexis…

-Está en el cielo, y eso queda lejos…

-Sí… muy lejos…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura, adoraba a la niña, pero no quería cometer errores…

-¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

-Escucha, cariño… no hace falta que lo hagas para que yo pueda cumplir esa función… yo seré como tu mamá mientras esté al lado de tu papá…

-¿No será para siempre?- preguntó la niña, toda inocencia.

-Ojalá que sí, pero nadie puede estar tan seguro de nada…

-Bueno…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo desilusionada.

-Yo… te prometo que hablaré con tu papá… me gustaría saber qué opina él de todo esto… pero quiero que tengas en claro que a mí no me hace falta que me llames mamá para quererte más, ni para estar a tu lado… yo te quiero mucho, Alexis… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé…- dijo la niña moviendo su cabecita hacia arriba y abajo repetidamente.

* * *

Kate entró con paso tembloroso al estudio de Rick. No quiso molestar, lo vio demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, delante de su ordenador…

Rick sintió su presencia y levantó la vista para mirarla, algo perdido en lo que hacía…

-Gracias por salvarme de esa conversación…- le dijo y Kate estiró su mano y apretó sus dedos con ternura.

-La dejé mirando una película… la tarea ya está terminada…

-¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Está…- dijo y tragó saliva- bastante ansiosa, pero contenta…

-Sí… qué suerte…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Pero me dijo algo que me dejó pensando…

-¿Qué?- Rick volvió a tensarse, cualquier cosa era motivo para traer sus dudas nuevamente.

-Ella insiste en que quiere llamarme mamá… ya me lo había dicho antes… yo lo manejé como pude pero… no sé que decirle, Rick… yo le expliqué que podía cumplir la función de su mamá, pero que ella ya tenía una…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que el cielo estaba muy lejos… y que ella ya me había elegido…

-Bueno, no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer…

-¿No te parece que es un poco precipitado?

-Yo creo que le estamos pidiendo demasiado… es muy pequeña… le pedimos que guarde el secreto, que se reprima de llamarte como quiere…- dijo él pensativo.

-¿Entonces? Rick… no me malinterpretes… a mí me encantaría que me llamara mamá… pero creo que eso originaría problemas con otra gente… cuando todavía no se sabe de nuestra relación…

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Que tú y yo hablaríamos… que yo la adoraba y que no importaba si no me llamaba así… pero la verdad es que no creo que la haya convencido…

-No hablé con ella, pero me imagino lo mismo que tú…

-¡Kate!- escucharon y ella sonrió.

-Te amo…- le dijo y besó sus labios antes de irse…

* * *

Martha llegó un rato más tarde y lo encontró pensativo.

-¿Tuviste un día complicado?

-Bastante…

-¿En la editorial?

-No… digamos que… Alexis se enteró de lo que pasa entre Kate y yo…

-Entiendo…- dijo Martha reflexiva.

-Escucha… yo sé que lo desapruebas…

-No, Richard, estás equivocado… lo que yo no quiero es que mi nieta sufra…

-Ella lo tomó bien, mamá… el problema ahora es que quiere llamar mamá a Kate y no estamos seguros de que sea lo correcto…

-Si es lo que ella siente…- dijo Martha.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que lo haga?

-Yo no tengo que estar de acuerdo… si ustedes están seguros de que eso no le hará daño…

-Lo que sienten una por la otra es genuino… desde el principio Alexis está empecinada en verla como a alguien más que a una niñera…

-Es cierto…

-Pero ¿no es muy apresurado?

-A veces los tiempos de los niños no son iguales a los nuestros… tu hija necesita una madre y la ha encontrado… contra eso, nadie puede hacer nada…

-Así parece…

-¿Te pone mal que la haya elegido?

-Para nada… yo estoy muy bien con ella y ella también conmigo… digamos que por todo lo que hemos venido hablando, es complicado por lo que puedan decir de nosotros… creo que es lo que más nos preocupa…

-¿Y Kate qué dice?

-Ella está contenta, adora a la niña… no tiene problemas pero quiere hacer lo que sea mejor para ella…

-Parece mentira, tan joven y tan ubicada…

-Es una mujer increíble…

-Ya lo creo… ¿quieres que hable con Alexis? Así tendremos algún otro dato…

-Gracias, madre…realmente es muy importante tu apoyo…

-Dime algo, Richard… ¿los padres de Kate están al tanto de la relación?

-Bueno… digamos que la mamá algo sabe… no sé si Kate le dijo que teníamos una relación seria, pero sabe lo que ella siente por mí y que es recíproco…

-Pero el padre no sabe nada…

-Aún no…

-Pues… yo creo que tendrían que pensar en decírselo… no creo que le guste enterarse cuando ya lo saben todos… después de todo es su padre…- le dijo y Rick suspiró.

Rick se dejó caer en su asiento un rato más tarde, era cierto que tenían que tomar una decisión sobre eso… ahora faltaba pensar como harían y si Kate estaba de acuerdo…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo unas charlas pendientes y necesarias. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

-¿Cómo que se irá el fin de semana a los Hamptons? ¿quién se lo permitió?- dijo Jim ofuscado, luego de escuchar la puerta, al ver que su hija no había hecho caso de nada de lo que él había opinado.

-Ya es mayor, sabe lo que hace, es su trabajo y…

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Johanna? Katie dejó de interesarse por estudiar en la universidad y se la pasa metida en esa casa, trabajando de niñera… yo… estoy agradecido con ese hombre, por haberle dado trabajo, lo necesitábamos para que ella pudiera asegurarse su estudio… sobre todo mientras yo no podía trabajar… pero… esto me parece demasiado… ¿trabajará el fin de semana? ¿se perderá el único momento en que puede salir con gente de su edad, divertirse un poco y olvidarse de esa niñita que aunque la quiera no es su hija?

-Desde tu punto de vista podría verse así, pero no desde el mío, yo creo que es ella quien elige con quien pasa su tiempo… eso es lo más importante…

-Entonces hay algo que no me estás diciendo… espera un poco… ella me dio a entender que estaba en una relación… no será que… ¿está con ese hombre?

-Es probable… ¿acaso no me dijiste que la veías más feliz?

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, Jo?- Jim la miró como si no la comprendiera- ¿cuántos años tiene ese tipo?

-No lo sé, ¿qué importa?

-Pero… ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Y tú estás tan tranquila?

-¿Qué más podría hacer? Ella nos ha demostrado ser madura, más allá de su edad… y aunque sea joven, no me parece bien estar imponiéndole nada… ella está bien, la niña la adora… eso se nota y Richard es un buen hombre…

-Un buen hombre viudo y con una niña… ¿ese es el futuro que tú quieres para ella?

-Aquí no se trata de lo que nosotros queremos o no, Jim… podemos aconsejarla, ser parte de su vida, pero no podemos obligarla a hacer nada… sobre todo porque esto no es algo que la ponga en peligro…

-No estoy de acuerdo… no estoy de acuerdo…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza…

* * *

Kate usó sus llaves y entró con cautela. Rick estaba sentado, tomando un café, listo para salir. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y fue a saludarlo…

-Hey, buenos días preciosa…- le dijo él, feliz de verla.

-Buenos días…- respondió ella y lo abrazó, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó al ver que ella no se movía.

-Discutí con mi padre… no quería que viniera…

-¿Por qué?

-No entiende que tenga deseos de venir, que esto no se trata de trabajo solamente…

-Pero tampoco sabe de nuestra relación…

-Mi madre lo sabe… no puede ser que no se haya dado cuenta, no es tonto…

-Si no te dijo nada no creo que lo haya hecho…

-Él… estuvo muy concentrado en su enfermedad y cuando comenzó a mejorar se enfocó en el trabajo… quizá ni se fijó en lo que sucedía…

-Pero dijiste que el otro día te estuvo preguntando…

-Sí… bueno, en algún momento tendrá que saberlo…

-¡Kate!- dijo Alexis al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hey, princesa… ¿lista para ir a divertirnos?

-Lista…- dijo la niña resuelta mientras acariciaba su cara y Kate sintió que se derretía- tuve miedo de que no vinieras…

-Pero yo te dije que lo haría… debes confiar en mí…

-Está bien…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Rick que no se había perdido nada de la escena.

Se pasaron el viaje cantando canciones y aunque Rick sentía que le dolía la cabeza, pudo disfrutar de ese momento tan cotidiano, familiar que solo le hacía ilusionarse pensando que por fin él y su hija habían encontrado a la persona ideal para acompañarlos…

Cuando llegaron estaban hambrientos y Kate preparó algo de comer. Luego del almuerzo, como era un lindo día, Alexis llevó algunos juguetes a la playa y Rick y Kate la acompañaron…

Ya no ocultaban la relación y se permitían algún que otro mimo enfrente de Alexis que los miraba feliz, sin decir nada, ya no hacía falta…

* * *

Martha se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre, no tenía planeada ninguna visita y cuando se encontró con un Jim Beckett serio, pálido… intuyó que no era una visita social…

-Sr. Beckett…- dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sra. Rodgers…- Jim imitó su tono, que intentaba ser cordial.

-Me imagino que busca a su hija, pero ellos ya salieron para los Hamptons…

-He venido a verla a usted, Martha…- le dijo con firmeza y Martha se hizo a un costado para dejarlo entrar.

Martha le indicó el sillón para que se sentara y lo notó incómodo. No podía engañarse, sabía exactamente lo que Jim había ido a plantearle, o al menos eso creía…

-Martha… me he dado cuenta de que… mi hija… bueno, usted sabe que estoy muy agradecido de la oportunidad de trabajo que su hijo le ha dado a mi hija… ella parecía contenta al principio, pero luego…

-¿Luego qué?- preguntó Martha que no podía creer que el hombre diera tantas vueltas.

-Luego... entiendo que las cosas fueron cambiando y me temo que… bueno, no creo que usted no esté al tanto, lo que no entiendo es cómo lo consiente…

-Si usted se refiere a la relación que se ha desarrollado entre Rick, mi nieta y su hija…

-La niña no tiene nada que ver aquí… mi problema es la relación que supuestamente hay entre su hijo y mi hija…

-Señor Beckett… Jim… me parece que está equivocado… la niña aquí es lo más importante… es una niña que perdió a su mamá cuando era muy pequeña y que ahora, independientemente de lo que sucede entre mi hijo y su hija, ha encontrado una madre…

-¿Qué me está diciendo, Martha? Mi hija tiene apenas 18 años… ¿qué clase de madre podría ser?

-Su hija, señor Beckett, es mucho más madura de lo que usted se imagina… créame… yo vengo siguiendo todo este asunto desde el comienzo, siempre hubo mucha buena energía entre ellos y no crea que no le advertí a mi hijo que pensara bien en lo que hacía, incluso tuve varias conversaciones con Katherine… pero le vuelvo a repetir, más allá de lo que sienten uno por el otro… que es muy profundo y se nota... a su hija solo le importa cuidar y no hacerle daño a la niña… eso demuestra mucha madurez…

-Esto no es posible… usted no entiende, Martha… yo conozco a mi hija, sé que es madura, pero esto es demasiado… es mucha responsabilidad para una joven que terminará arrepintiéndose de quemar etapas…

-¿Quién le dice que quemará etapas?

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

-¿Eso qué importa?

-A mí sí…

-¿Cree que es un pervertido? Puedo asegurarle que se trata de un amor muy puro… por supuesto que son adultos, pero los he visto, y le guste o no, se están convirtiendo en una familia…

-No, no me gusta, y haré lo imposible por convencer a mi hija de que no siga con esto…- dijo el hombre con determinación.

-Esto, como usted lo llama, es amor… y créame, a mí tampoco me gustaría que ninguno de los tres sufriera, pero si tiene que ser así, será… ni usted, ni yo, ni nadie podrá interponerse, porque aunque su hija sea joven, es una mujer adulta…

-Ya veremos si no puedo hacer nada…- dijo Jim nervioso.

-Dígame, Jim… ¿usted nunca se enamoró?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero me enamoré de alguien más…- dijo y se interrumpió, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Conveniente? Por supuesto… pero uno no elige de quién se enamora… mi hijo es un hombre decente, su único problema es haber perdido a su esposa y tener una hija… al menos lo es para usted... pero le aseguro que es mejor que muchos de los que andan por allí y que parecen "convenientes"…

-Martha, necesito la dirección de la casa en los Hamptons…

-Yo no le daré esa información, señor Beckett…

-Entonces puedo asumir que la tienen de rehén…

-Su hija está disfrutando de un día en familia… no nos pongamos dramáticos… además, prefiero cuidar a mi nieta de ver cosas que no le harían bien...

-Necesito esa dirección…- insistió Jim.

-Muy bien… pero llamaré a su hija y le preguntaré si está dispuesta a recibirlo allí…

-Adelante… llámela…- dijo Jim con resolución y Martha tomó el móvil, bastante nerviosa…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas con Jim no están demasiado bien... veremos si Kate acepta verlo, si Jim se calma un poco o si las cosas empeoran! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

-Katherine, querida…- dijo Martha bastante angustiada por teléfono- estoy con tu padre, aquí en casa…- se interrumpió para darle oportunidad a Kate de asimilar la información.

-¿Mi padre?

-Él… insiste en hablar contigo… quiere la dirección de allí para ir y yo le propuse hablar contigo, quería asegurarme de que todo estará bien si se la doy…

-Entiendo… Martha, ¿podría pasarme con él?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y miró a Jim con seriedad y le pasó el teléfono.

-Hija…- intentó Jim con toda la calma que pudo.

-Papá… ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿ya no confías en mí?

-Todo esto es una locura, Katie…

-Es Kate… ya soy adulta, papá…

-Para mí serás siempre mi pequeña… pero lo importante ahora es que estás cometiendo un error…

-Eso es lo que tú piensas… yo creo que no… que estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida… muy feliz…

-Hablas como si tuvieses 40 años y una experiencia amplia… ¿eres consciente de todo lo que te falta por vivir?

-¿Y tú, eres consciente de que esta es mi vida y que soy yo quien debería elegir cómo vivirla?

-Kate…

-Escucha, papá… si quieres venir a cerciorarte de que no me están reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad o que estoy con una secta satánica, puedes venir… eso sí, tienes que tener en cuenta, si planeas hacer un escándalo, que no te lo permitiré… hay una niña de por medio, no me escapé con un rockero a tomar y drogarme… así que no le veo el sentido… pero si igualmente vienes, no quiero que sea a discutir… yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento y lo que quiero… estoy enamorada de Rick y espero que las cosas funcionen porque en mi corazón quiero que así suceda…- dijo Kate y tomó de la mano a Rick, que estaba a su lado.

-Iré a verte de todas formas…

-Si entendiste todo lo que acabo de decirte, eres bienvenido…

-Solo iré a hablar con ustedes…- dijo Jim aún incómodo pero más calmado.

-Bien… dile a Martha que te diga cómo llegar… nos vemos…- dijo y cortó.

* * *

Rick la miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero que estés sufriendo… todo estará bien…

-No es sufrimiento… aquí es cuando necesitaría el apoyo de los que realmente me quieren y cuando no ocurre, uno se desilusiona, es todo…

-Pues… tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieras hacer… yo te quiero, Kate… te amo… y quiero lo mejor para ti… y si tu padre viene y te convence de llevarte con él, no te sientas mal…

-¿Convencerme? ¿Tú también crees que tengo la edad de Alexis?

-No, pero supongo que él tendrá sus motivos y es tu padre… intento que entiendas que no lo sentiría como una traición…

-Está bien… solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que yo no soy esa niña que él cree y que estoy muy bien…

Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos un buen rato y Kate escuchó el sonido de su móvil, esta vez era su madre…

-Kate…

-Sí, dime…

-Lo siento, querida… te juro que hubiera querido impedir que tu padre reaccionara así… pero…

-No te preocupes, mamá… me imaginé que algo así sucedería… pero eso no quita que me sienta un poco triste de que no pueda entenderme…

-Es difícil, al principio… te lo digo porque yo lo pasé… después me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada y que las cosas eran así… y que yo debía acompañarte… pero me costó… supongo que él, con todo lo que ha vivido todo este último tiempo se le debe haber hecho más complicado…

-En fin… supongo que querrá convencerme de volver… espero que no planee hacer un escándalo, porque no lo permitiré… Alexis es lo más importante para mí… no quiero que sufra por causas que tienen que ver conmigo…

-Espero que todo salga bien… yo me quedé para no hacer más lío… pero estoy contigo… quería que lo supieras…

-Gracias, mamá…- dijo y cortó.

* * *

Cuando Jim bajó de su auto y vio la imponencia de la casa, se sintió algo más incómodo. Se le pasaron por la cabeza ideas de que Rick era un mujeriego y que hacía lo que quería porque tenía dinero… sacudió la cabeza, su hija no podía estar tan equivocada…

Escuchó risas en el parque y caminó por el costado de la casa luego de pasar una pequeña reja…

Divisó a Kate jugando con la niña, que se reía feliz y sintió algo de emoción… evidentemente su hija no estaba tan equivocada…

-Hola…- dijo en voz alta y Rick, que estaba sentado a un costado, se levantó para recibirlo.

-Sr. Beckett…- dijo y trató de sonreír, estaba algo nervioso.

-Papá…- dijo Kate y se acercó, la niña pisándole los talones, algo curiosa por ese hombre al que no conocía…

-Kate… Sr. Castle… yo… es difícil que me entiendan pero…

-Espere…- dijo Rick con calma- yo lo entiendo… tengo una hija y supongo que sentiría lo mismo de estar en su lugar… solo quiero decirle que mis intenciones con ella son reales… y que realmente estoy muy enamorado de ella…

-Papá…- dijo cuando lo vio moverse, algo incómodo- ella es Alexis…- dijo y la niña se escondió tras ella y sacó su cabecita despacio, mirándolo con timidez…

-Alexis… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

Kate se agachó a su lado y la tomó de la cara con dulzura.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato? Pero quédate por aquí cerca… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tú no vienes?- preguntó la niña con cara de desilusión.

-En un rato voy… tengo que charlar un rato con mi papá…

-¿Tú eres su papá?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Lo soy…- dijo Jim y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vocecita de la niña.

-¿Quieres ser mi abuelo? Yo no tengo abuelo, ¿sabes?

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y la miró con seriedad.

-Bueno…- dijo Jim y se agachó a su altura- ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día…- le dijo y trató de sonreír, de alguna manera comprendiendo a su hija y al cariño que sentía por esa pequeña…

Alexis le dio la mano y salió corriendo para jugar… Rick la siguió para darles un poco de espacio…

Kate miró a su padre tratando de decodificar si había comprendido…

-Papá… escucha…

-Siento haberme comportado como un tonto… pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto…

-Necesito que confíes en mí…

-No es una cuestión de confianza… yo soy tu papá… tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida y tratar de aconsejarte cuando veo que te equivocas…

-¿Por qué piensas que me equivoco?

-Porque esta puede ser la mejor gente del mundo, yo no dudo de que el señor Castle esté enamorado de ti y tenga buenas intenciones… pero tiene su vida hecha ya… y tú recién comienzas…

-Él me ha enseñado muchas cosas desde que estamos juntos… y una de ellas es que la vida es una sola y que hay que intentar ser feliz… y Alexis… la adoro, papá… tú la viste… es imposible no amarla… y nos queremos tanto…

-¿No crees que es demasiada responsabilidad ser mamá de una niña a tu edad?

-Puede ser… no creas que no lo he pensado, pero también se que si Rick está a mi lado, las cosas saldrán bien… y tendré mis propios hijos cuando sea el momento y seré feliz… que es lo que más importa…

-Creo que no podré convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo y te olvides de esta locura, ¿verdad?

-No… la verdad es que no podrás hacerlo…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-Muy bien… pero ten en cuenta de que yo te lo avisé… y cuando vengas llorando, arrepentida por haberte equivocado, lloraremos juntos, porque yo sufriré a la par tuya…

-No será así… y si lo es, creo que es parte de mi aprendizaje…

-Está bien…- dijo él con cansancio y se dio la vuelta luego de besar su frente.

-Gracias por intentarlo…- le dijo ella pero Jim no se dio vuelta para mirarla…

Rick se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos mientras Kate lo miraba irse. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y ella suspiró…

-¿Crees que se convenció?

-No… lamentablemente no… lo que creo es que se resignó…- dijo con tristeza y cuando giró para abrazarlo, ambos vieron que Alexis venía corriendo mientras reía y se olvidaron de la pena por un buen rato…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que a pesar de que Jim todavía no acepta la situación, tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia de que Kate y Rick se aman y que además Kate adora a Alexis. Veremos como sigue, no creo que dure mucho más esta historia. Gracias por seguirla!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Kate caminó sonriente cuando salió de la habitación de Alexis, la niña apenas se había quedado dormida y había estado preguntándole sobre sus padres, porque quería saber quiénes eran los que ella ya consideraba "abuelos".

Rick la esperaba en el living, dos copas de vino y el lugar solo iluminado por velas…

-¿Todo bien con Alexis?

-Sí…- dijo y se mordió el labio con ternura- no puedo creerlo… esa niña es adorable, es imposible que me sienta más afortunada de que me haya elegido como su mamá… con todo mi respeto hacia su mamá…

-Bueno…- dijo él y se acercó galante- ella no es la única que te eligió…- agregó y sonrió.

-¿Ah, no? ¿y eso qué significa?

-Que yo también te elijo… todos los días… desde que te conocí…

-¿Cómo asistente? ¿Cómo niñera de Alexis?

-Como madre de mi hija, pero también como mi pareja…

-Eso… suena muy bien…- dijo y aceptó la copa que él le entregaba.

-Kate…- dijo él y se puso serio y ella se perdió en sus ojos, entre confundida y ansiosa.

-Dime…- dijo luego de que él le indicara que quería que se sentaran en el sofá a hablar tranquilamente.

-Estuve pensando… desde que tu padre se fue ayer…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y asintió, se imaginaba alguna clase de planteo como conclusión de lo que había sucedido.

-Esto no puede seguir así… lo que menos quiero yo es que te sientas presionada por tus padres… especialmente tu padre…

-Lo sé… pero es inevitable, Rick…

-Por eso… estuve pensando que…

-Oh, por favor no me digas que dejaremos de lado nuestra relación…- dijo ella y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

-No es precisamente eso…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros, luego de dejar su copa a un costado.

-Digamos que tu papá duda de la seriedad con que nos podríamos estar tomando esto… ¿verdad?

-En parte…

-Se me ocurrió que… podríamos demostrarle cuán serios somos si… Kate… ¿tú estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?

Kate abrió la boca y palideció un momento. Sintió que las cuerdas vocales se le habían apelmazado en la garganta… era imposible que dijera algo…

-¿Kate?- le preguntó él, perdido en sus ojos, ansioso por saber qué pensaba ella de eso, aunque sabía que estaría shockeada…

-¿Casarnos?- dijo luego de un buen rato en el que él decidió darle espacio.

-Sí… casarnos… quiero decir… hacerlo legal…

-Claro… legal…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano- yo…- buscó en un bolsillo y le mostró un delicado y no demasiado ostentoso anillo- compré este anillo hace un tiempo y había pensado en regalártelo en alguna ocasión especial… sé que no es un anillo de compromiso, pero ante semejante proposición creo que es más que apropiado…

-Rick…

-¿Qué me dices?

-¿Qué puedo decirte?- preguntó ella todavía pasmada- ¿sabes todo lo que se viene?

-No me importa nada si tú y yo estamos juntos, Kate… yo… no puedo explicarlo, pero siento que estuve enamorado de ti durante toda mi vida, aún cuando no te había conocido… siento que eres la persona que esperé toda mi vida… que me da mucho miedo, pero que es así y no puedo ocultarlo más…

-Pues… a mí me pasa lo mismo… y adoro a Alexis… y te adoro a ti…

-¿Entonces?

-Por supuesto… ¿cómo podría rechazarte?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos un momento y ella cerró los ojos, soñando con lo que podría ser estar con él para siempre…

Cuando se separaron él sonrió y tomó su mano para colocar el anillo.

-Es precioso…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura- muchas gracias…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y la besó con un poco más de intensidad.

-Yo también… y gracias… porque pensé que nunca más volvería a enamorarme…

-Bueno, por suerte no fue así… pero la verdad es que eres muy joven…

-¿Tú también con eso?

-Me refiero a que teniendo una vida por delante y siendo así de hermosa y buena persona… creo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho el intento de conquistarte…

-Pero tú les has ganado a todos…- dijo y siguió besándolo.

* * *

Rick se dejó llevar por los besos y los suspiros de ella y cuando quiso acordar estaba sobre ella, desesperado por sentir la suavidad de su piel… los sonidos que ella hacía cuando él la acariciaba…

-Rick…- lo detuvo ella.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó él sin mucho ánimo de pensar en nada.

-Alexis…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está aquí cerca y… no quiero que pase nada… inconveniente…

-No se despertará…- dijo él tratando de convencerla.

-¿Y si se despierta?

-No lo hará…- repitió él y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su remera para hacerle olvidar todo.

-Por favor… no quiero que esto se interrumpa y que nos sintamos culpables…

-De acuerdo…- dijo y antes de soltarla la apretó contra su cuerpo para hacerle sentir su excitación en la zona de su abdomen.

Rick se levantó y Kate sonrió con nerviosismo al verlo acomodarse los pantalones y apreciar otra vez, ahora con sus ojos, el estado en el que él se encontraba…

Se encerraron en la habitación de invitados y dejaron las luces apagadas…

Rick la besó húmedamente mientras se quitaban la ropa. Ella estaba desesperada, ahora se sentía a mayor resguardo… en el peor de los casos, si Alexis se despertaba, ellos tendrían tiempo de recomponerse antes de que los encontrara…

Cayeron en la cama entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Kate se enfocó en sentir todo lo que él le hacía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta que él acababa de hacerle…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él cuando la sintió tensarse un poco.

-Bien… sí…- dijo ella y por un momento se olvidó de todo y se dedicó a acariciarlo mientras lo sentía profundo en ella, llevándola hasta un punto de excitación en el que el clímax era inminente…

Kate gimió roncamente en el oído de él y Rick sintió que perdía el conocimiento. Ambos habían llegado juntos al máximo placer…

* * *

Luego de un rato en el que continuaron los besos y las caricias, esta vez más tiernas, él se inclinó y le habló al oído…

-¿De verdad quieres convertirte en la señora Castle?

-Lo dices así y me suena increíble… por supuesto que quiero… pero sabes que no puedo decidirlo sin tener la autorización de mis padres…

-Lo sé… cuando tú quieras hablamos con ellos… así entenderán que las cosas van en serio…

-Con mi madre no habrá problemas… el tema es mi papá…

-Quizá le lleve un poco más de tiempo, pero lo aceptará… no tendrá opción al ver que realmente estamos decididos y que lo queremos legalizar…

-Espero que tengas razón…

-Y como mucho, tendríamos que esperar un año y medio más y serás mayor de edad…

-Espero que no porque quiero casarme contigo ya…- dijo y pellizcó su nalga- ahora, señor Castle, ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos y nos vamos a la habitación a dormir?

Se vistieron hasta verse decentes para poder abandonar la habitación y Kate pasó a ver a la niña que seguía durmiendo como un angelito en la misma posición que la había dejado al dormirse…

Cuando caminaba hacia la habitación a encontrarse con Rick miró su mano en la que ya relucía el anillo que Rick le había dado y apretó los labios…

De pronto sintió terror de que su padre no la apoyara e intentara separarla de Rick… no, eso no ocurriría, su padre era una buena persona, quizá la cuidaba más de la cuenta, pero no era malo… y entendería… aunque ella tuviera que explicarle todo mil veces…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo propuesta de matrimonio, aunque fuera con motivo de legalizar la situación yo creo que ambos se venían preparando para esto, aunque Kate sea muy joven! Espero que les siga gustando, ya solo faltan un par de capítulos!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Cuando Kate regresó de los Hamptons sabía lo que se le venía encima. Su padre había sido bastante estricto durante toda su vida, y ella había respondido bien en general, pero no estaba dispuesta a bajar la cabeza y hacerle caso con algo como eso. Su felicidad estaba en juego…

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con que su madre estaba sola. Johanna la abrazó con ternura y Kate se dejó llevar por el momento y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de impotencia…

-Siento que las cosas estén resultando de esta manera…- dijo acariciando su cara y secando sus lágrimas.

-Mamá… yo necesito que me entiendas…

-Yo intento entenderte… aunque al principio fue un gran shock, no puedo negarlo… quizá cuando tengas hijos, aunque no estés de acuerdo, puedas comprendernos…

-No es que no pueda, mamá… me rebelo contra eso… yo no soy una niña y papá está empecinado en verme como tal…

-Digamos que tu papá creyó que tu vida sería distinta… tenía muchos sueños para tu futuro…

-Sueños de él… no míos… mi sueño, en este momento, es construir una familia al lado de Rick…

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Johanna sabiendo que ella sí lo estaba, si había algo que ella conocía y admiraba de su hija era esa voluntad férrea, ese convencimiento cuando algo tenía que ser de una manera y no podía cambiarse…

-Muy segura… tanto que… Rick me propuso que oficializáramos la relación… y quiero hacerlo…

-¿Oficializarla cómo?

-Me propuso casamiento…- dijo en voz baja y la miró expectante, para ella era muy importante ver la reacción de su madre.

-Katie…- dijo Johanna y suspiró.

-Lo sé, mamá… sé qué te parece una locura… pero necesito que confíes en mí… yo estoy muy enamorada de Rick… adoro a Alexis y…

-Eso ya me lo dijiste… pero ¿has tenido en cuenta que casarse con alguien implica que uno quiera estar a su lado para siempre? No es que no puedas equivocarte, mucha gente lo hace… pero no creo que se case pensando en que se divorciará… ¿verdad?

-Rick es la persona con la que quiero estar… no me importa nada más…

-Bien… tienes mi apoyo entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Prefiero que guardes el secreto… Rick y yo hablaremos con papá… queremos hacer las cosas bien… y necesitamos de su aprobación… y de la tuya, por supuesto…

-Espero que esto no traiga más problemas…

* * *

Esa tarde, Kate se reunió con Rick, que había hablado con Martha…

No se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que ambas madres habían reaccionado de manera similar. Les habían preguntado si estaban seguros, les habían transmitido su experiencia y finalmente, los habían apoyado…

-¿Crees que tu padre ya se habrá enterado?

-Yo le pedí a mi madre que guardara el secreto, así podíamos hablar con él tú y yo…

-¿Y los invitamos a tus padres a comer mañana a la noche y hablamos?

-¿Tú crees que sería bueno?

-No lo sé… pero en algún momento tenemos que hablar y cuanto antes mejor… ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ya… quiero que nos casemos ya…- dijo y lo abrazó mientras ambos reían.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Johanna le daba la noticia a Jim de que estaban invitados a cenar a lo de los Castle…

-¿Será para presionarnos con la idea de la familia perfecta?- dijo Jim con algo de rabia.

-Jim… creo que estás exagerando… nosotros somos sus padres, creo que está bien que las cosas se aclaren, que nos tengan en cuenta y…

-¿Tienes idea de la edad que tiene tu hija? Solo tiene 19 años…

-Yo solo quiero que Katie sea feliz, Jim… puede que no sea como nosotros lo hemos soñado, pero solo somos sus padres, no los dueños de su vida…

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que dejar que se equivoque y darle la razón?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que se equivocará? Rick podrá ser mayor que ella, pero es una buena persona… un hombre honesto que ha perdido a su esposa y se ha enamorado de nuestra hija ¿qué mal te ha hecho?

-Ninguno… solo… no quiero que mi hija desperdicie su vida y que dentro de un par de años se arrepienta, cuando ya no hay mucho que pueda hacerse…

-¿Y no te parece peor hacerle la guerra y que nos arrepintamos nosotros de no haberla visto feliz nunca? Vayamos a esa cena, veamos como todo se da, todavía podemos seguir hablando con ella e intentar comprenderla, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Jim y suspiró.

* * *

Rick estaba un poco inquieto cuando llegó la hora de la cena, día siguiente. Habían hablado mucho de la forma en que lo dirían y se habían dado cuenta de que lo importante no era como se lo dirían, sino que fueran sinceros. Martha había hecho su mejor esfuerzo con la comida, pero habían terminado pidiendo delivery de unos de los mejores restaurants de la ciudad, para intentar agasajar a los padres de Kate…

Cuando llegaron, Jim se mostró algo incómodo, al principio, sin embargo Johanna y Martha en seguida se pusieron a conversar y eso trajo un poco de relax a la situación…

Alexis andaba de aquí para allá y varias veces hizo el intento de charlar con Jim, que no se dejó llevar tanto, esta vez por la niña, aunque Johanna terminó visitando su habitación y escuchando todo lo que la niña tenía para decir de Kate y lo buena que era con ella…

Luego de comer, tratando de hacer que la charla fuera amena, Kate tomó la mano de Rick, por encima de la mesa y lo instó a que comenzara a hablar… Alexis se había ido a jugar a su habitación y eso ayudaba a que Jim no se sintiera todavía más presionado…

-Sr. Beckett…- dijo Rick y tanto Martha como Johanna se miraron nerviosas, cómplices, sabiendo lo que vendría…

-Dime, Rick…

-Yo… quería decirles a usted y a su esposa que adoro a Kate… que la siento dentro de mi corazón desde que nos conocimos… y que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, lo cual veo que para ustedes es muy importante…

-No es la edad, Rick…

-¿No? Lo siento… entonces creo que no comprendo…- dijo Rick un poco más desafiante de lo que quería aparentar.

-Es la experiencia de vida… tú tienes una hija, perdiste una esposa… ya has pasado por el casamiento, por la paternidad, mi hija apenas está viendo qué quiere para su vida…

-Puede ser papá… pero quiero que sepas que lo tengo muy en claro… yo quiero estar con Rick y con Alexis… quiero formar parte de su vida, pero no como niñera o como asistente, quiero ocupar el lugar que ellos me ofrecen, el de madre y pareja…

-El de esposa…- dijo Rick y apretó su mano.

-¿Esposa?- dijo Jim con los ojos como platos.

-Le propuse a Kate que nos casáramos… por eso los invitamos, porque queríamos saber su opinión… queríamos pedirle su consentimiento… nosotros nos amamos y no queremos esperar más para hacerlo legal, oficial…

-Querido Rick…- dijo Johanna y sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a su hija- me hace muy feliz escuchar qué clase de sentimientos tienes para Kate… y si ustedes están de acuerdo, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme?

-¿Johanna?- reaccionó Jim, que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

-¿Qué quieres que les diga? ¿No, porque no se me antoja?… sería la única excusa válida… y egoísta… es la verdad…

-Sr. Beckett… lo que nos pasa con Kate es verdadero… yo sufrí mucho cuando enviudé… creí que me había casado para toda la vida… pero cuando conocí a Kate me di cuenta de que tendría otra oportunidad para enamorarme, para ser feliz… por favor no nos niegue esta posibilidad…

-Papá…

-Lo siento…- dijo Jim y se levantó de la mesa sin mirar a nadie- no puedo hacer esto…- dijo y Kate miró a su madre rogándole algo de ayuda, en silencio…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que está complicado, pero quizá entre todos puedan convencerlo. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que por cierto está por terminarse! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Kate sacudió la cabeza y Rick la abrazó tratando de contenerla. Johanna la miró con tristeza y luego miró a Martha…

-Creo que debería tener una charla con mi esposo…- dijo y se levantó.

-Ve tranquila, querida…- le dijo Martha y Kate asintió.

-Me imagino que sería mejor que Kate se quedara aquí esta noche, si no les molesta…

-Para nada…- dijo Martha y luego de que Johanna besara la mejilla de su hija con ternura, la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Rick y Kate se fueron a sentar al sillón.

-De verdad me alegra que puedas comprender esta situación… no creas que para mí fue fácil… pero uno tiene que rendirse ante la evidencia, estos chicos se aman, y eso es lo más importante…- dijo Martha luego de abrir la puerta.

-Espero tener fuerza suficiente como para convencer a Jim de que esto no es algo atroz que le estás sucediendo a su pequeña…

-Lo harás… te conozco… eres buena en tu profesión, y eso incluye la forma en que hablas con los demás…

-Yo solo sé que quiero que mi hija sea feliz… y haré lo posible para ayudarla…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

* * *

Martha se acercó a Rick y Kate que no se habían movido demasiado y tampoco hablaban…

-Escucha, querida… yo sé que quizás estás desilusionada por cómo reaccionó tu papá… pero es bueno que tengas en cuenta que tienes una aliada en tu madre y que la vi dispuesta a convencer a tu padre…

-Lo sé… y estoy muy agradecida de su apoyo y su comprensión, así como de tu ayuda y tus palabras, Martha…

-Es un placer estar a tu lado, querida… si hay algo que he aprendido contigo es a no prejuzgar… cosa que los seres humanos hacemos con mucha frecuencia…

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? ¿estás cansada?- le preguntó Rick.

Kate miró a Martha y se sintió incómoda de pronto.

-Katherine… creo que a estas alturas no tienes que preocuparte por las apariencias… no eres una adolescente inexperta, eres la novia de mi hijo y yo no soy quien para juzgarlos…

-Gracias, madre…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

Martha asintió y se fue a ocupar de su nieta para que tanto Kate como Rick pudiesen descansar…

* * *

Cuando Johanna llegó a su casa, encontró a Jim sentado en la penumbra, con un vaso de whisky en la mano…

-Jim…

-No voy a poder con todo esto, Jo…- dijo él con voz temblorosa.

-Escucha…- dijo y se sentó frente a él- sabes que no te hace bien tomar… ya lo hablamos…

-No entiendes… además, tomar no es lo único que no me está haciendo bien…

-Jim…- dijo y le quitó el vaso, lo dejó a un costado y tomó sus manos- tú eres un hombre con una fortaleza increíble… has luchado hasta hace poco contra una enfermedad complicada… y podrás contra esto… pero no quizá en la forma en que esperas…

-Jo…

-Por favor, Jim… tienes que entender que Kate ya es una mujer que toma sus decisiones… yo la veo muy entera, muy segura… nunca la había visto así… creo que se merece que le demos una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad? Está hablando de casarse, ¡por Dios santo!

-¿No crees que habría sido peor que dijera que está embarazada o que quiere irse a vivir con él? Ambos están intentando hacer las cosas como corresponde… se quieren, quieren darle una familia a esa niña y por eso quieren casarse… en mi opinión deberíamos dejar de ser una piedra en el camino…

-Está claro que la única piedra aquí soy yo… tú y Martha están de acuerdo…

-Porque por un momento dejamos de ser egoístas y pensamos en ellos… escucha…- dijo y apretó sus manos- nadie dice que no puedan equivocarse, pero nadie se murió por intentarlo… y yo creo que ellos tienen algunos indicios de que no se equivocarán…

-No sé si podré…- dijo y sacudió en la cabeza.

-Podrás… porque yo estaré contigo… y te prometo que todo saldrá bien y nos acordaremos de esto como una anécdota más de nuestra vida… como ocurrió con la enfermedad…

-Pero...- intentó argumentar él.

-Jim... el hombre con el que yo me casé... del que me enamoré perdidamente y con el que tuve a Katie sabe que tengo razón... por favor, trata de entender a nuestra hija...

Jim la miró con tristeza y se aferró a ella, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello…

* * *

Kate salió del baño cambiada con una remera larga y un bóxer de Rick. Él extendió sus brazos y la recibió cuando ella llegó hasta la cama…

-¿Tú crees que mi madre lo hará entrar en razones?

-Espero que sí… confío en la relación que ellos tienen y en cómo tu madre nos apoya…

-¿De verdad crees que casarnos es lo mejor?

-¿Tienes dudas?

-No… pero podríamos intentar convivir… o quizá irnos a otro lado, donde nadie nos mire de costado… donde no nos juzguen...

-No es así, Kate… nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar… además, ¿escaparnos? No… no es mi estilo, créeme…

-¿Y si mi papá no acepta nuestro matrimonio?

-Ya veremos… y hemos hablado de esto… esperaremos a que seas mayor y ahí nos casaremos, tampoco es tan grave…

-Bien… pero… si hay que escaparnos, yo estoy dispuesta…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿También estarías dispuesta a venir a visitarme a la cárcel? Sería ilegal que nos fuéramos… yo estaría secuestrando a una menor…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Escúchame Kate… no quiero que esto te haga sentir deprimida… debemos mantenernos calmos y confiar…

Se quedaron un buen rato charlando en voz baja y luego, después de algunas caricias, se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó con el aroma del desayuno a su lado, en la mesa de noche. Añoró la presencia de Rick a su lado, pero leyó la nota que encontró al lado del café…

_"Amor: Tuve que ir a la editorial, tenía una reunión que había olvidado. Me hubiera encantado despertarme en tus brazos. Pero te vi dormir y con eso me alcanza (por ahora). Disfruta el desayuno, estaré allí al mediodía. Te amo. Rick"_

Kate sonrió y se acomodó en la cama para desayunar, todavía faltaba un rato para despertar a Alexis y ella quería estar lo más repuesta posible…

El sonido de su móvil la sobresaltó un poco cuando se disponía a levantarse…

Pensó que era Rick, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de su padre en el identificador…

-¿Papá?- dijo cuando atendió.

-Katie…- dijo Jim con voz calma.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Escucha, Katie… anoche… yo estuve hablando con tu mamá… ella me hizo entrar en razones… y quería decirte que… que si tú eres feliz, supongo que no debo ser yo quien te impida esa felicidad…

-Papá…

-Lo que quiero decir es que si estás convencida de que Richard es el hombre que eliges para casarte, entonces tienes mi autorización…

-¿Estás… hablas en serio, papá?- Kate no salía de su asombro.

-Aunque yo no quiera verlo o me cueste por ahora… se nota que él no es un mal tipo o que no te ame como corresponde… sigo pensando que eres demasiado joven como para hacerte cargo de una familia ya constituida… pero supongo que la decisión no es mía, sino tuya…

-Yo… te agradezco muchísimo el esfuerzo que haces… ¿podemos reunirnos más tarde?

-¿Quieres venir ahora?- le preguntó Jim.

-En realidad ahora no puedo… tengo que encargarme de Alexis, ella tiene que ir a la escuela…

-Entiendo…- dijo Jim y sonrió- vengan a cenar esta noche a casa ¿te parece?

-¿Rick y yo?

-Traigan a Alexis…- dijo Jim y Kate sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho, ¿acaso su padre finalmente había comprendido?

* * *

**Bueno, parece que con la ayuda de Johanna, Kate y Rick tienen esperanzas y Jim se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo una piedra en el camino de ambos. Veremos como sigue, ya no falta mucho de esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Rick apretó con ternura la mano de Kate cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa, a su lado, Alexis sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores que le habían comprado a Johanna…

Estaban felices, Rick se había puesto contento y nervioso al enterarse de que Jim les había dado la oportunidad de convertirse en una familia… y nervioso porque supo que adquiría un compromiso muy importante, el de darle una madre a su hija y toda la felicidad que fuera capaz a la que se había convertido en la mujer de su vida…

Fue ella quien les abrió la puerta y sonrió con calidez a Kate, que tenía los ojos húmedos, entre nerviosa y sensible…

Johanna le extendió los brazos a su hija y se fundieron en un abrazo emocionado, cargado de agradecimiento…

Cuando se separaron, Johanna le dio la mano a Rick y se agachó para recibir el ramo que Alexis le entregaba sin decir nada, con una media sonrisa…

-¿Son para mí?- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

-Kate dijo que eran tus preferidas…- dijo Alexis en voz baja.

-Lo son… gracias, hermosa…- le dijo y besó su mejilla- pasen, por favor…- agregó luego de ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano a la niña.

Al entrar en la sala, vieron aparecer a Jim, que removía sus manos algo inquieto. Kate sintió que su corazón se saltaba del pecho, su padre había estado tan mal unos meses atrás y ahora no sólo había superado su enfermedad, sino que estaba lidiando con todo ese tema afectivo, que debía estar costándole mucho…

Muy a su pesar, Kate pudo comprenderlo y él le sonrió casi con timidez, y ella se sumergió en sus brazos…

-Siempre serás mi niñita, Kate… quiero verte feliz… necesito verte feliz…- le dijo al oído y Kate sintió que lloraba, en silencio, agradeciéndole…

Jim la separó de él y la miró a los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Más vale que la cuides mucho, Rick…- dijo enfocando su mirada en el escritor.

-Lo prometo… ella y Alexis son lo más importante para mí…- dijo Rick y estrechó su mano.

-¿Cenamos? Lamento no haberle dicho nada a Martha…

-Descuida…- dijo Kate- ella está muy feliz y además tenía planes…- y alzó las cejas.

* * *

Se sentaron a comer y Alexis quiso estar entre Kate y Rick. Jim observó en silencio y con detenimiento el comportamiento de la niña con Kate y cómo Kate estaba atenta a sus necesidades…

Luego se sentaron a tomar un café en la sala y Johanna sentó a Alexis sobre sus rodillas y la niña la abrazó con ternura. Kate y Rick se miraron contentos, no era que no hubieran pensado en eso pero parecía que la niña se había adaptado a la situación de la nueva familia más rápido de lo que se hubiesen imaginado…

Un rato más tarde, Alexis le pidió a Kate que la acompañara a jugar un rato y Kate besó los labios de Rick antes de irse…

Rick se sintió algo intimidado, la relación era amable, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, estaba bastante inquieto, temiendo algún comentario desagradable… sin embargo Jim lo sorprendió…

Hablaron de deportes, Jim le contó a qué se dedicaba en el ámbito de la justicia y Rick le comentó sobre su trabajo, que no era tan conocido para él…

-Rick… a pesar de la advertencia de que debes hacer feliz a mi hija, lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar… tú me has caído bien siempre…

-Pero se trata de tu hija… lo tengo muy en claro… y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla muy feliz…

-Sobre la boda… ¿tienes idea de cuándo sería?

-Bueno, necesitábamos tu aprobación… ahora que la tenemos, supongo que lo pensaremos con Kate… pero no creo que se demore mucho, nosotros estamos muy bien juntos y ¿para qué esperar más?

-Es cierto…- dijo Johanna y asintió.

* * *

Alexis y Kate jugaban con unas muñecas que la chica tenía guardadas de su niñez y de pronto, Alexis la miró y dejó lo que hacía para hablarle…

-¿Es verdad que tú y papá se van a casar?

-Bueno… sí… estamos hablando de hacer eso…- dijo Kate y la cara de Alexis se transfiguró.

-¿Te pondrás un vestido blanco y llevaré los anillos?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Una amiga de la escuela lo hizo… sus papás no estaban casados…- agregó en voz baja.

-Ah… entiendo… bueno, no hemos pensado en eso, pero podemos charlarlo con tu papá… ¿qué te parece?

-¡Sí!

-Bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo la niña y sonrió también- entonces sí vas a ser mi mamá…

-Te juro que lo intentaré, preciosa…- le dijo Kate y extendió sus brazos- ven aquí…

Alexis se sumergió en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con placidez. Finalmente, luego de tanto esperar, sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo…

Johanna entró y cuando las vio juntas no pudo evitar sentirse identificada, claro que su hija estaba haciendo una gran tarea allí, porque Alexis no era su hija y sin embargo ella no se lo hacía notar…

-¿Quién quiere comer helado?- dijo aunque sintió romper la magia de ese instante.

-¡Yo!- dijeron las dos a coro y Johanna recordó a su hija de pequeña, no hacía tanto tiempo.

-Bien… vengan a la sala… hay uno especial para ti de frambuesas…- le dijo a la niña.

* * *

Se reunieron en la sala y Jim palmeó un lugar a su lado en el sillón para que Alexis se sentara… la niña miró a su padre y Rick asintió, sonriendo…

Alexis comió el helado educadamente, sentada esta vez entre Jim y Johanna…

-Entonces…- dijo cuando todos se quedaron un momento callados- si ustedes se casan…- dijo y Kate miró a Rick con nerviosismo- ustedes…- dijo mirando a los padres de Kate alternativamente- serán mis abuelos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Johanna y acarició su cabello mientras la niña miraba a Jim que asentía…

-Y ¿puedo llamarlos así?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Jim.

-Porque desde el principio quise llamar mamá a Kate y no podía…

-Cariño…- dijo Kate y se levantó para agacharse frente a ella- no es que yo no quería… pero hace un tiempo yo era solo tu niñera…

-Ustedes siempre estuvieron enamorados…- rebatió la niña y Kate sonrió.

-Ahora puedes llamarme como quieras… ¿entendido?- dijo y sonrió, cuando la niña se asomó para tener el permiso de su padre.

-Sí, mami…- dijo Alexis y la rodeó del cuello con sus bracitos y Kate la apretó fuerte, sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ella…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas no pueden estar mejor, pero todavía falta un poco, veremos como sigue esta historia! Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les siga gustando!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Kate lanzó una risa suave y se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido. Era casi medianoche y hacía un buen rato que charlaba con Rick desde su móvil por Facetime…

-¿Cómo se durmió Alexis?

-Preguntando por ti… le conté un cuento, dice que tú los cuentas mejor…

-¿Mejor que tú? No lo creo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza. Rick sonrió.

-Pues déjame decirte que hay muchas cosas que haces muy bien…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-No tendré sexo virtual contigo…- le dijo y él rió suavemente.

-¿No crees que sería magnífico?

-Bueno… supongo que sí, que toda clase de sexo, entre nosotros, sería magnífico… pero lo prefiero en vivo…

-Mmmm… la verdad es que yo también… pero si te quitaras la ropa y me hablaras un poquito…

-No, Castle… mañana por la mañana nos veremos… haremos todo lo que quieras…

-¿También hablar de la fecha del casamiento?

-¿Ya quieres elegir la fecha?

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos la aprobación de tu padre… ¿para qué esperaríamos?

-Sí… es cierto…

-Pero si tú no quieres… podemos esperar, tú sabes que lo último que quiero es apurarte…

-Te amo, Rick… no tengo ninguna duda, solo que todo esto es como un sueño y me cuesta un poco adaptarme…

-Entiendo… nos vemos mañana… no quiero que dejes de descansar…

-Hasta mañana amor…- le dijo ella y arrojó un beso a la pantalla antes de cortar.

* * *

Kate se estiró un poco y se acomodó en su cama. Quiso dormirse, pero comenzó a dar vueltas y decidió levantarse para tomar un vaso de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño…

Hizo el menor ruido posible y cuando se sentaba en la mesa del desayunador, vio aparecer a su madre, no parecía haberse despertado recién…

-Mamá… lo siento… yo… no quise molestar… pero no podía dormirme…

-Yo tampoco, no te preocupes…

-¿Papá está bien?

-Sí…- dijo Johanna y sonrió- es increíble como después de tantos nervios, él pueda descansar y yo no… pero me alegra que todo se haya aclarado y estemos bien…

-Sí… a mí también…- dijo Kate y Johanna apretó su mano con ternura- pero… tú sigues nerviosa… ¿qué pasa?

-No todos los días te enteras de que tu hija se casará… solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien…

-Yo amo profundamente a Rick… siento que él es el hombre de mi vida… y Alexis… es imposible no amarla… no querer protegerla… tú la viste…

-Es adorable…- dijo Johanna.

-Quiero que estés tranquila porque sé perfectamente lo que hago… y estoy segura de que no me equivocaré…

-Bien…- dijo Johanna y besó su frente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto… dime…

-¿Papá fue tu primer… novio?

-¿Te refieres a si estuve con alguien antes que con él? Bueno…- dijo y miró hacia arriba, recordando…- tuve un novio antes…

-Como yo…

-Pero no fue una buena experiencia… fue una gran tontería… pero yo era muy joven, estaba empecinada en saber cómo era todo eso que uno sentía cuando estaba con un chico y… supongo que todo es experiencia…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y Kate supo que no había sido nada bueno...

-¿Con papá fue distinto?

-Mucho… con papá me sentí respetada, amada…

-Mamá… a mí… me da mucha vergüenza reconocerlo… pero yo tuve una muy mala experiencia… y creí que… creí que no podría disfrutar nunca más estando con… con alguien…

-Lo siento, Kate… yo… no sabía…

-Por supuesto… porque me avergüenza contarlo… pero bueno… luego conocí a Rick y sentí que esa mala experiencia podía cambiar… y no me equivoqué… sentí esa misma sensación de amor y respeto… y mucha pasión… una pasión que me hizo poder entregarme totalmente a él... olvidándome de todo lo malo...

-Eso es magnífico…- dijo Johanna sonriendo- oh, Katie… casi no puedo evitar recordar cuando naciste… la vida pasa tan rápido que en cualquier momento me harás abuela…

-Papá se morirá si lo hago…

-¿Tu papá? Será el hombre más feliz del mundo…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate luego de un rato- mejor nos vamos a dormir… mañana hay que levantarse temprano…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y tomó el vaso que Kate había usado para lavarlo.

-Mamá…- dijo Kate luego de besar su mejilla- gracias por esta charla… gracias por todo lo que haces por mi…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… lo hago por todo lo que te quiero… soy tu mamá después de todo...- le dijo y sonrió mientras la miraba irse…

* * *

Rick sonrió al sentir las llaves en la puerta al día siguiente. Había visto a Kate solo un momento porque había llegado casi sobre la hora a buscar a Alexis para ir a la escuela.

La niña la había recibido toda lista y se habían confundido en un abrazo interminable…

Rick fue a su encuentro cuando la escuchó entrar y la besó húmedamente, necesitado de ella…

Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y él se puso serio…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó.

-Alexis… te juro que cada día que pasa la adoro un poco más…

-Entiendo la sensación…

-Le contó a sus amigos que soy su mamá… te juro que hay momentos en que quiero abrazarla y no soltarla… es una niña muy especial…

-Tú eres muy especial…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco más intensas luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias…

-¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación?

-Creí que tenías trabajo…- dijo ella haciéndose la distraída.

-Anoche me prometiste algo… dijiste "haremos todo lo que quieras"... es hora de cumplir, señorita Beckett...

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-No creo que vuelva… firmé una recomendación para que haga una obra de teatro y tenía que presentarse al casting… esas cosas duran mucho tiempo…- dijo acariciando su cadera y rozándola con su incipiente erección- además… hace mucho tiempo que me tienes a dieta…

-No hace tanto…- dijo ella y soltó una carcajada.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo él al oído y ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación. La ropa desapareció en pocos minutos y Rick se encargó de besar todo su cuerpo, casi desesperado por ella…

Y la desesperación ganó terreno, tanto que él casi olvida de ponerse protección antes de que ella descendiera sobre él, cegada por la necesidad…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos mientras hacían el amor. Estaba convencido que casarse con ella sería la mejor elección que había hecho en su vida.

Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas luego de alcanzar el clímax, unos segundos después de él. El poco descanso y la actividad intensa que había tenido la habían dejado exhausta… pero nada le importaba, porque estaba al lado del hombre de su vida…

Se miraron sonrientes y decidieron que esa mañana no trabajarían, se quedarían todo el tiempo en la cama, disfrutándose…

Y luego de descansar un rato, después del segundo round, Rick tomó su agenda electrónica y alzó las cejas, haciéndola sonreír…

-¿Marzo te parece bien?

-Es un hermoso mes… pero falta demasiado…- dijo Kate pensativa.

-¿Qué tal dentro de una semana?- dijo él tanteándola.

-Me parece increíble… hagámoslo…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo tanto que casi tuvo que cachetearlo para que reaccionara y la besara…

* * *

**Bueno, como ya saben, no queda mucho de esta historia. Supongo que uno o dos capítulos más serán suficientes. Espero que les siga gustando y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Todos se impresionaron un poco cuando recibieron la noticia de la boda tan inminente, sin embargo colaboraron para que todo saliera bien.

Kate y Rick resolvieron que se casarían en una ceremonia muy privada, en la playa…

Por supuesto, toda la familia se trasladó a los Hamptons, para poder realizar todos los preparativos y disfrutar un poco de los últimos días cálidos que parecía que tocarían por un buen tiempo...

Jim y Johanna se sentían algo incómodos al principio, porque no tenían tanta confianza con Martha y Rick, pero poco a poco, en los días previos a la boda, fueron acomodándose a la familia y Alexis fue la que logró conquistarlos.

Jim daba largos paseos por la playa con su esposa y la niña y se hicieron compinches en muy poco tiempo…

Tanto Rick como Kate estaban algo nerviosos por el paso que estaban a punto de dar, pero sabían que no había forma de cometer errores, eso era lo que ambos deseaban y lo que correspondía, basándose en el amor que se tenían y en el deseo de formar una familia…

* * *

Viajaron dos días antes de la boda hacia New York para conseguir su certificado matrimonial y Rick la sorprendió alojándolos a ambos en el Four Seasons, aprovechando ese momento de intimidad.

Tuvieron una cena muy romántica y una noche muy apasionada. Rick la sentía muy cambiada, mucho más adulta. Aunque siempre hubiera creído que ella tenía más madurez que mucha gente aún mayor que ella…

-¿Te dije que soy muy feliz?- le dijo ella luego de brindar con una copa de champagne, ambos sumergidos en el agua tibia con sales y espuma del jacuzzi.

-No sé si con palabras… pero se te nota…

-Me hace feliz tenerte, compartir todo esto, que tengamos planes… pero también que mis padres hayan podido comprender… no es que me hubiese echado atrás porque te amo más que a mi vida, y a Alexis también… pero me hubiese hecho muy mal tener que alejarme de mis padres, que mal o bien han sido el sostén de mi vida…

-Estaba tan nervioso creyendo que nunca le caería lo suficientemente bien a tu padre como para convencerlo…

-Me imagino…- dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos, saboreando de tenerlo piel contra piel…

Al día siguiente, cuando regresaron, no se sorprendieron de que Martha encabezara el resto de los preparativos y todos parecieran seguir sus órdenes.

Alexis estaba tan feliz que corría de un lado para otro y buscaba permanentemente a Kate, preguntándole por su vestido y lo que ella tenía que hacer durante la ceremonia.

Kate le tuvo mucha paciencia, la llenó de besos y caricias y cuando se fueron a dormir la noche anterior, luego de besar a su padre, se quedó un rato con ella, charlando de "cosas de chicas".

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó la niña y a Kate se le antojó que ese era un comentario demasiado maduro para su edad.

-Un poco… uno no se casa todos los días…- dijo Kate y sonrió, acariciando su cara.

-Y menos con un papá tan bonito como el mío…- dijo Alexis y sonrió con complicidad

-Exacto…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

-Yo también me casaré cuando sea grande…- afirmó Alexis.

-Pero no se lo digas a tu padre que le dará un ataque…

-¿Tu papá se enojó mucho cuando se enteró que te casabas?

-¿El abuelo Jim? Sí… un poco…

-¿Por qué se enojan los papás cuando sus hijas se casan?

-Bueno…- dijo Kate pensativa y la niña la observó, curiosa por conocer la respuesta- supongo que tiene que ver con que quieren que nos quedemos pequeñitas, que no crezcamos nunca para quedarnos con ellos…

-Pero eso no puede ser… porque las niñas crecemos… y nos enamoramos, como tú de mi papi…

-Es así… pero quizá sea como una fantasía…

-¿Una fantasía?

-Algo que uno quiere pero es muy difícil o imposible que suceda…

-Ah…- dijo la niña pensativa.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de dormir, mañana será un día largo e importante…- dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Te quiero…

-Yo también… mucho…- dijo y la arropó, observando como la niña sonreía y cerraba los ojitos para dormir.

* * *

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación, Kate vio que Jim estaba sentado en la sala, en penumbras…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí… un poco nostálgico…- le dijo y sonrió, palmeándole el lugar a su lado para que se sentara.

-Papá… quería volver a agradecerte por confiar en mí y en Rick…

-Está a la vista que no debería interponerme, porque te haría infeliz y eso es lo que menos quiero…

-Seré muy feliz… soy muy feliz…

-Y una excelente madre… la verdad es que me asombró la forma en que te manejas con Alexis… es cierto que la niña es un sol, pero francamente, la contienes y la cuidas como una madre y tengo que reconocer que no te tenía tanta confianza…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… quizá en el fondo te sigo viendo como a una niña pequeña que venía a saludarme antes de ir a dormir arrastrando su oso…

-Te quiero, papá… y quiero que sepas que estaré cerca de ti toda la vida… no me iré de tu lado aunque esté casada con Rick…

-Lo sé…- dijo y tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a la habitación, Rick alzó las cejas y la miró analítico…

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir con Alexis…

-Me entretuve un rato con ella y luego con mi padre…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada… tuvimos una charla… pero todo está bien…

-Me alegra…- dijo y la miró con intensidad- ¿vienes a la cama?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió con ternura- pero hoy solo dormiremos…

-¿Sólo dormir? ¿por qué?- preguntó desanimado, tenía planeado hacerle el amor en silencio, había aprendido a disfrutarlo.

-Exacto… mañana nos casamos… aunque durmamos juntos, quiero que esta noche soportemos las ganas… será hermoso hacer el amor como recién casados…

-¿No te habrás acordado un poco tarde?- preguntó él divertido.

-No... es sólo como una tradición... ¿puedes complacerme?

-¿Me queda otra opción?

¿Prefieres que me vaya a dormir con Alexis?- le dijo Kate alzando la ceja.

-No… para nada…- dijo él un poco desilusionado pero decidió hacerle caso a su futura esposa…

Kate se acostó a su lado y besó sus labios para despedirse. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y él sonrió.

-Pensé que te habías enojado por lo que acabo de pedirte…- le dijo ella.

-No… no puedo negar que me desilusioné un poco… la verdad es que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima cuando tengo oportunidad… pero tienes razón, será lindo estrenar nuestro nuevo estado mañana… estaré contando los minutos…- dijo y la vio sonreír.

-Te amo… quiero que estés seguro de eso…

-Yo también… y Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-¿No te arrepentiste de convertirte en la señora Castle?

-No… por supuesto que no ¿tú sí?

-No podría… buenas noches amor…

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y sus cuerpos se amoldaron en un abrazo, para entregarse al descanso…

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que habrán advertido que habrá un último capítulo, el próximo! Espero que les haya gustado este! Gracias por leer, SIEMPRE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Sé que algunos han aprendido a quererla como yo, y tengo que admitir que fue un reto escribir a una Kate tan joven, todos los problemas por la diferencia de edad con Rick... y estoy feliz porque además de estar satisfecha con el resultado, ustedes me han acompañado en el camino, protestando a veces, de acuerdo en otras, pero apoyándome! Así que muchas gracias y espero que les guste el final! **

**Capítulo 40**

Kate se mordió el labio para no llorar cuando su madre la apretó en sus brazos…

-Ya basta, mamá… me harás llorar…- le dijo fingiendo fastidio, fastidio que su madre ya sabía que no existía, por supuesto.

-Lo siento… solo pretendía darte este collar, tu abuela me lo dio cuando me casé con papá… ella también lo usó en su casamiento…- dijo y lo cerró, observándola frente al espejo.

-Es precioso… gracias…

-Kate… quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- dijo y Kate giró y la tomó de las manos.

-Lo sé…

-Te has convertido en una mujer maravillosa, y pronto o no, creo que todas las madres esperamos que este momento llegue para poder ver a nuestras hijas comenzando su proyecto… felices… convencidas de que están haciendo lo correcto…

-Aunque pueda equivocarme…

-¿Tienes dudas?

-No, para nada… pero esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? No creo que nadie se haya casado pensando que luego se separaría…

-Creo que a la pareja hay que cuidarla y alimentarla permanentemente… habrá crisis, momentos en lo que te parecerá que no puedes seguir adelante, pero se sale… y espero que tú puedas ser tan feliz como lo soy yo…

-Espero que sí… gracias, mamá…- dijo y la abrazó, tratando de no llorar.

* * *

Luego fue el turno de Jim y por último Martha, que la abrazó con ternura y le dio casi los mismos consejos que su madre, lo cual no dejó de sorprenderla, ella amaba a ambas mujeres, sin embargo las sentía totalmente distintas… aunque estuvieran de acuerdo en verlos felices a ella y Rick…

La ceremonia fue bastante atípica, Kate llegó al pequeño altar improvisado de la mano de Alexis, que vestía de blanco al igual que ella, ambas muy sencillas, con algunas flores pequeñas, también blancas, en el cabello. Los pocos participantes a la boda, incluyendo a sus padres y Martha estaban rodeando el altar y mientras caminaba, sonriente hacia Rick, Kate se enfocó en sus ojos y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo…

Vio lágrimas en los ojos de él y creyó que flaquearía, pero no sucedió, pudo contener su emoción hasta más tarde…

Rick la tomó de la mano y besó sus dedos con ternura. Le guiñó el ojo a Alexis que se quedó allí con ellos…

El ministro ofició la ceremonia y los votos fueron sencillos, pero profundos…

-Casi no puedo creer el impacto que me causó en el corazón el haberte conocido, me has enseñado que vale la pena creer en el amor, porque el amor eres tú, tú y esta pequeña que se ganó mi corazón unos segundos más tarde… espero que nuestro amor siga tan intenso y arraigado a nuestros corazones durante toda la vida… siento que te voy a amar siempre…- dijo Kate con emoción, mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse…

-Kate… tú eres quien más me ha enseñado a mí… y no pudo decirte en qué momento preciso me enamoré de ti, pero te metiste en mi corazón y no pude pensar en nada más… contigo me siento fuerte, con ganas de seguir intentándolo… no porque antes no pudiera, pero sé que el camino es largo y creí que lo terminaría solo… gracias por ser la mejor madre que Alexis pudiera tener… yo también siento que te amaré toda la vida…

Alexis les entregó los anillos y los intercambiaron mirándose a los ojos. El ministro pronunció unas palabras y luego dio por terminada la ceremonia, declarándolos unidos en matrimonio…

La niña juntó sus palmas para aplaudir cuando vio que su mamá y su papá se daban un beso tierno en los labios y luego no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarse a ambos.

Hubo mucha emoción, todos estaban muy tocados por lo que habían oído de Rick y Kate…

* * *

Esa noche, Martha se llevó a Alexis y todos volvieron a sus casas para darles algo de intimidad a los recién casados…

Rick la alzó en sus brazos antes de pasar la puerta de la habitación mientras ella reía, cargando con ambas copas de champagne, que habían llevado consigo para brindar otra vez por su amor, antes de entregarse a la pasión…

-Te amo…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y chocaron las copas.

Kate lo abrazó y ahí sí dejó que la emoción le ganara y se permitió llorar un momento. Rick la apretó en sus brazos y murmuró palabras en su oído para reconfortarla…

Un rato más tarde, las caricias se tornaron más apasionadas y Rick le quitó el vestido despacio, besando su piel, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de alegría y de pasión…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos cuando ella descendió sobre él y la miró a los ojos…

-Es increíble sentirte así, toda mía… y ahora también eres mi esposa…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo ella y sonrió, besándolo con ternura- y tampoco puedo creer que estuviese tan equivocada con respecto al amor físico entre un hombre y una mujer… en algún momento no creía que fuera para mí…

-Ya pasó amor… todos podemos estar equivocados en algún momento… por suerte tuviste confianza en mí y me permitiste demostrarte que era algo increíble…

-Lo es… lo es…- dijo y comenzó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo de pasión que él le hacía sentir…

Terminaron la noche exhaustos, uno en brazos del otro, sintiendo que no querrían estar en otro lugar que juntos…

* * *

Tuvieron una primera etapa de vida muy sosegada. Él continuó escribiendo y ella pudo terminar su carrera y se recibió de abogada.

Unos años más tarde, cuando Kate ya trabajaba en el estudio con sus padres y planeaba independizarse, llegaron los gemelos… Bryan y Jimmy y por suerte Alexis tenía cerca de 12 años y ayudó mucho a sus padres a cuidarlos…

Con la ayuda de Rick y cuando los niños fueron más grandes, Kate escribió dos libros sobre su especialidad. Rick cambió de estilo y se dedicó a una literatura más seria, analizando clásicos de sus autores favoritos…

Hoy viven solos, porque sus hijos ya están en pareja y con nietos en camino… y a pesar de que la pasión fue haciéndose un poco más esporádica, aunque aún es intensa, el amor sigue tan resistente, más que nunca…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo! No se preocupen que pronto habrá otra en reemplazo! Muchas gracias por leer y también a quienes además comentan!**


End file.
